


Blood Binds the Pack

by blueroanmare



Series: The Shapeshifter Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Love, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Revenge, Romance, Shapeshifting, True Love, Werewolves, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare
Summary: The second story of Rafe and Ava Valentine. Ava adopts a boy, whom Rafe and Abigail have trouble accepting. However, the family finds itself in danger of losing everything when Ava is kidnapped by werewolves, and the world is in danger. Can Rafe join his family together to save both Ava and the world?





	1. Chapter 1

Life was very good for Rafael Valentine the shapeshifter. He had his beloved bond mate, Ava, at his side, and he knew she would never leave him, for she was immortal like him. Their daughter, Abigail, was now a precocious six year old, who due to her parents' wandering ways, sometimes acted older than she was.

That also probably had to do with the fact that she inherited some of her father's shape shifting abilities. While Rafe could change into any mammal, fish, reptile, bird, mythical creature or immortal he wanted, Abby so far only had a tiger, a deer, a falcon, and a dolphin form. Rafe was glad of the falcon for traveling, as it made it easier for him to only carry one person, Ava. Abby's animal forms also matured faster than her human form, so her mind was maturing quicker than her body was.

Rafe was in the rainforest now, scouting for a rare Javan rhino. There were very few of them left, and Ava wanted to see if she could get some pictures of them in their natural habitats. Rafe went hound so he could have the best nose possible to scent any in the area. After searching for hours he returned back to camp.

He went human and told his mate, "Ava, I tried. There just isn't any rhino around here. We're going to have to try someplace else. The only thing I scented of any interest was a child, but that's it. But I did meet a female Sumatran tiger though. From the scent of her, she's got cubs. We should try to find them. Those pictures would be stunning."

Ava ran a hand through her hair. "My boss really wanted the rhino. Though we'll try the tiger. Maybe it'll make him happier."

Rafe nodded and told Ava exactly where he had seen the tiger. The cubs couldn't be too far. He'd search himself, but he wanted a rest and food. Besides, Abby had been asking for him, and Ava had spent most of the day with her. His turn. "You go, Ava for a bit. I'll find you later if you are still having trouble. Love you."

Ava smiled and kissed him gently, "Love you too. I'll probably be out looking until the sun is about to set. That way if I'm not back then you know something is wrong."

Rafe kissed her back and answered, "Okay. Try not to get into too much trouble. That's my job you know. You don't want me losing my job right?" He laughed, then went panther to scamper with Abby.

Rolling her eyes at him, Ava left their small camp. As she walked she thought about the last five years. Abby had grown too fast in that time for Ava's liking. She missed the days when her daughter was more little and needed her more. It seemed as each year passed, Ava grew more distant with her daughter, while Rafe grew closer to her. Ava only admitted to herself that she was hurt and jealous of their bond. She had been the one that had wanted Abby, not Rafe. She was the one that had carried her for nine months and then went through a good amount of pain to bring her into this world. She was the one that had loved her from the moment she found out she was pregnant. And yet, sometimes it felt like she shouldn't be there with them.

Ava sighed sadly. Not for the first time, she wished that she hadn't listened to Noah, and her heart, and had just given the immortality to Abigail. It would have been better in the end with how things seemed to be progressing. Deciding to push these dark thoughts away, Ava continued her search for the female tiger and her cubs. She went late into the afternoon, when the sun was close to setting, and decided to give up for the day. Her boss wouldn't be happy for missing the deadline, but there was nothing she could do about it.

About to start walking back to the camp, Ava heard a snap of a twig. Stopping, she cocked her head to the side and listened. Silence was the only thing she heard. Shrugging it off, she heard another twig snap. Frowning, she listened again to find only silence. She hesitated as her eyes scanned the thick forest and she tried to decide if she should go look for the source of the sound or go back to camp.

Looking up at the sky, Ava estimated that she had a bit of time to investigate before Rafe got worried. She started to walk deeper into the forest and kept a lookout for anything unusual. She glanced up at the sky, noticed that it was getting late, and decided to call it quits and head back. Ava had turned around to start her journey back when she saw a flash of red. It stood out from all of the green that she easily followed it.

Coming to a stop, Ava couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise when she saw a little boy in front of her. As soon as Ava saw him she knew that he was special. He had curly orange/red hair that was covered in dirt and grim. His body was skin and bones and also covered in dirt and grim. He also had green eyes that reminded Ava of the forest around them. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she slowly walked towards the boy. She stopped a couple of feet away from him and knelt in the dirt. Softly and in a motherly tone, she asked him, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

The boy stared at her with wide green eyes. Ava noticed that he was watching her warily but wasn't answering nor moving away from her. She asked a few more questions only to get no answer. Ava glanced at the sky. It was dark now and Rafe was going to be pissed and worried that she wasn't back yet, but she just couldn't leave him here by himself. Turning to him, she said softly, "I'm going to take you back my camp to my boyfriend and our daughter. Is it okay if I pick you up? Carrying you will be easier than walking."

Ava waited until she got a slightly visible nod from the boy and picked him up. As she placed him on her hip, she noticed just how light he was. How long had he been out here and where were his parents? Ava was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his arms tighten around her and he started to shake badly. Frowning, she was about to reassure him that everything was alright when a wolf's howl echoed through the forest.

Reassuring him, she explained, "That's my boyfriend calling for me. It's complicated, but I'm sure you'll understand more when you see it." The boy only buried his face in her neck and Ava tightened her arms around him even more.

With that she started to head back when she found herself face to face with a jaguar. They had a startled staring contest and for a moment Ava forgot she was immortal. She watched as it lunged at them. Her body instantly covered the boy's, she let out a loud scream, and waited for the inevitable pain.

Rafe had started out immediately after calling Ava. He picked up her scent easily, and turned hawk to fly to her faster. But when he got there, he surveyed the situation. Ava was carrying… something… a child? And there was a jaguar staring at her. Rafe plummeted down just as the cat leaped at his mate. He turned jaguar himself and landed on the other cat's back, throwing him clean over Ava's ducked body. The jaguar picked itself up, rather startled. He looked at Rafe, who snarled viciously at him. Deciding that this cat was too big to mess with, and he could find an easier meal elsewhere, the jaguar dashed off into the forest again. Rafe huffed, then turned back to Ava. He pushed against her body and chided her,  _And what do you think you're doing? Staying out here after dark? And who the hell is this?_

Ava uncurled her body and stood up straight. Giving Rafe a grateful look, she spoke through their bond as she comforted the boy.  _I don't know who he is. Looks to be younger than Abby and not as healthy. I was headed back with him when we ran into that jaguar._

Rafe growled softly as he answered,  _Well, I am not happy with you. You should have been back far earlier._ He sniffed the trembling boy and observed,  _He is a four year old. If he's been abandoned, something must be wrong with him. Leave him be, Ava._

Ava narrowed her eyes at him. She spoke one word out loud, "No."

The shapeshifter was surprised. He looked at Ava with his cat's green eyes and looked again at the boy.  _Fine, if you want to give him a meal or two, I don't have a problem with that. Then we'll find a home for him._

Ava softened her features and pleaded with him, "He was abandoned, Rafe. I can't just go and do the same thing to him. Let's raise him in our family. Please?"

He was very startled to hear that request. Rafe was also suspicious of the child. His instincts told him that if they did that, much could happen to upset the balance they now had. So he crossly told her,  _We don't know where the hell he came from! He could have some sort of disease. Why do you want him so badly… you've only met him less than an hour ago._

Ava felt herself become more stubborn when Rafe said that. Replying sniply, "Then I'll take him to a doctor to get checked out once we get back to civilization. Besides, I feel like this will be good for us. All of us. And my mother instincts are acting up. They're telling me that we need to take care of him. Love him and he'll make the world even better than we did."

Rafe sighed. There was no talking to Ava when she got like this.  _Have it your way, Ava._  He started padding off, only turning to check that Ava was following this time. Soon they were back at camp. He immediately checked in on Abby, who thankfully was still in the tent where he had left her, and not gotten into mischief.

Ava sighed and gave the boy a small smile as she lowered him to the ground. He pressed up against her and Ava ran a hand through his grim covered hair in a motherly way. "It's going to be alright. You're safe now. We'll get you cleaned up, put into fresh clothes, fed and checked out tomorrow by a doctor."

Abby poked her fawn nose out of the tent, hearing her mother speaking to someone, but her father was with her. So who could it be? She saw a red haired boy next her mother, and went quietly to them. She stared at the boy, and rubbed her head on her spotted hide to get rid of the mosquitoes. Then she lay down next to her mother.  _Who's this, Mom?_

Smiling down at her daughter, Ava answered honestly, "I don't know. I found him out in the forest and he hasn't spoken a word to me yet. Either he's too scared to talk or he doesn't know how. But he seems willing to let me go near him. And you."

Abigail flicked her large ears at the boy who stared back at her.  _I don't know, Mom. He does seem like he needs some help. But why is Dad mad?_

Huffing at that last question, Ava tried to keep her voice calm, "Because I said I want to raise him."

Now Abby flicked her eyes up at her mother in surprise.  _Raise him? As in… he'd be my brother?_

Ava was quick to reassure her daughter. "Yes, as your brother. But Abby...just because I do this doesn't mean I love you any less. You are my little cub. Always was and always will be. No one can ever replace you and I would never do that. You know that right?"

Abby turned human and hugged Ava. "I know, Mom. And thanks. I guess I'm okay with the little guy. Maybe it might be fun. But ewww! He smells!"

Chuckling, Ava hugged her daughter back. Kissing her temple, she said gratefully, "Thank you, Abby. I really appreciate you trying this for me. Unlike someone else I know."

Rafe appeared at that instant as his tiger form. He flattened his ears at the last comment, but otherwise didn't do anything. The strange child immediately hid his face at Rafe's appearance. Rafe didn't bother trying to go near him, but only watched from a distance. He lay down to get comfortable, and growled softly. Abby immediately said, "He said the kid smells too. Maybe you should clean him up before Dad is pissed even more."

Ava glared at Rafe, but softened her features when speaking to the boy, "It's okay, sweetie. He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him. But they are right. Let's get you cleaned up and fed." Ava smiled at the boy as he let her clean him up and then feed him. Watching him, she said, "There, that's much better."

Rafe came to her in human form and crossed his arms, "And where are you putting him up to sleep? Will he go with Abby? Though she still shifts in her sleep, but maybe if you explain that, he'll be okay."

Ava glared at him and growled softly, "Since you're being such an animal about all of this, he's staying with me for the night. You can sleep out here in your animal form or with Abby."

He cocked his head at her and glared at the boy. "Fine. Suits me. I'm not sharing a tent with him, anyway." He turned to Abby, "Abs? Want to have a sleepover with your old man?" Abby squealed in delight and begged him, "Tell me a story about when you were young! Please!" Rafe grinned at her, and told Ava, "Well, there we have it. Sleeping arrangements for tonight. After you get him checked out tomorrow, we'll reevaluate this."

Ava gave a tense nod. Noticing the boy had finished his meal and was watching them with fear and something else, Ava picked him up and went into the tent. Getting settled down with the boy, she ran her hand through his hair as he clutched her tightly. She hummed lightly, and felt him relax and his breathing even out. She bit her lip. She just knew that she needed to raise this boy, but would it be worth the cost of maybe losing Rafe over it? She sighed sadly and went into a troubled sleep. All the while listening with jealousy and hurt to her mate and daughter laugh outside.

It was a few weeks later and they were still in Indonesia. Partly because Ava's boss gave an extension, but more for the boy. He was recovering health under Ava's care. Rafe was still peeved that she insisted on keeping the child. There was a rift between the two and it pained Rafe. It was affecting Abby too. She didn't know who to go with. She loved both her parents. But this was getting ridiculous. It couldn't go on. Finally Rafe made a decision. He sent Abby to go play with the child and went to sit by Ava.

Ava glanced up at Rafe. She locked eyes with him and sighed. "I'm not mad anymore." She spoke quietly.

Rafe sighed too, "Neither am I, love." He gave a wry grin, "Sorry for being an asshole the last few weeks."

Ava chuckled weakly, "Apology accepted. Sorry for being so stubborn since we found him."

Rafe kissed Ava's temple and watched the children playing. He finally asked, "Are you really determined to keep him? I mean, we still know nothing about him. But I won't stop you if you really want to."

Cocking her head up at him, Ava nodded seriously. She poke softly, "I am. I can't explain it, Rafe. But I just know he's meant for us. You're just going to have to trust me on this."

Glancing again at the boy, Rafe turned to lock eyes with Ava. He told her, "Okay. I trust you. But he's yours. Abigail carries my name, for I sired her. He will not have my name for he is not mine."

Hurt flashed across her face, but Ava nodded. "Okay. He'll carry on my name. He's my son. And because of that I ask you to tolerate him at the most."

Rafe nodded, "I will. I will not harm anyone that is part of the family. I will respect him for a son of yours. Because I love you, Ava. More than life itself."

Ava's features softened and she pressed herself against him. "Thank you, Rafe. I know you love me. I love you, too. I think I proved that after what I did to save you from death."

Rafe smiled and kissed her. When he pulled away, he softly said, "Well, he's going to need a name. Can't keep saying 'Hey you' every time we call him."

Giggling, Ava smiled up at him. "I'll make it up to you later. Anything you want. For everything I've done by changing your world again."

Rafe growled in her ear but before he could do much else the children came running back. The boy was giggling at the fawn's antics. She leaped onto Rafe's lap, turning human as she went. The boy similarly climbed onto Ava. Abby grinned at her mother, "Are you going to call us hooligans or something else?"

Grinning back, Ava reached up and tweaked her daughter's nose, "How about I call you both by your nicknames?"

Abby scrunched her nose up, "I'm a cub, but he isn't. He can't  _do_  anything!"

Ava laughed softly, "You're correct, my cub. But don't you think he needs a name since he hasn't told anyone his original one?"

The girl thought about that. "I guess so. Maybe Redfin. After the mermaid we met. He's got the same hair."

Rafe snorted at that. Said mermaid had also flirted quite heavily with him. He grinned sheepishly at Ava and shrugged, then kissed his daughter's hair.

Ava shot Rafe a dirty look and said "No" at the same time the boy shook his head wildly against that name.

Rafe looked at him and said, "Just call him Mowgli and have it done with. Weird jungle kid and all."

Ava scowled and playful said, "You both aren't being any help." Turning to the boy, Ava studied him as he watched her with curious green eyes. Her eyes flickered to his hair and was reminded of the colour that Apollo carried. She owed the god, all of them really, for being here with Rafe and being immortal. Even though she had thanked them, Ava wanted to do something to honour them. To show that she believed in them and to thank them for everything they gave her. Suddenly, she knew exactly what to call him. "I owe a lot of powerful people for everything they have given me. In honour of them, and one in particular, what do you think of the name Helios? Helios Gorbon. Lio for short."

The boy cocked his head at her and seemed to light up instantly. He nodded in enthusiasm and scrambled up onto her even further. Ava let out a sound of surprise when he threw his arms around her. Hugging him back, she said softly, "You like it?" Another nod was her answer.

Turning to her mate and daughter, she asked, "What do you both think of the name?"

Rafe nodded, "If that's what you want, then that is fine by me. Apollo would be pleased."

Abby shrugged, "Sounds weird. But Lio is cool." She furrowed her brows in thought, then asked, "Gorbon? Why does he have Grandpa and Grandma's name?"

Ava's answer was quick with, "Ask your father."

Rafe sighed, and told his daughter, "I'll tell you later, okay? At bedtime. When I tell you your story." Abby looked confused but nodded. "Okay. Lio, want to play?"

Lio looked up at Abby and nodded shyly. Giving Ava one more hug, he climbed off her lap and waited for Abby to do the same so they could play. Taking him by the hand, she went down to the creek so they could splash about.

Rafe sighed again and said, "Well, guess our family grew by one. Anything else you want to spring on me while I'm weak and feeble?"

Ava snorted and leaned against him, "Nope. Though since you are weak and feeble… I guess I'll just have to take away my thank you."

Rafe laughed then growled deep in his throat. Easily scooping up Ava, he whispered, "Nope. I'm going to take my thank you now. Don't make me call you a bad girl if you refuse."

"Oh? Out of us both, I can honestly say that you're the bad one and I'm the good one." Ava teased him.

Rafe smirked and said nothing as he carried her into their tent. They were done before the children came back, but Rafe had to say while he stroked Ava's hair, "You know… this might be harder with two of them around."

Ava snuggled closer to him, "You're not going to tell me that you don't like this challenge now?"

He chuckled, "Ah, Ava. You know me too well. Come on, let's get up and get them fed." He went leopard and licked Ava,  _At least getting dressed is easy as pie for me. I hear them coming. Want me to send in Lio right now?_

Ava quickly got dressed and said, "I really am jealous of how fast you can change. Yeah, send him in." Before Rafe could leave, Ava said softly, "You know that I love you more than life itself too, right?"

_Yes, I know. But also you know I have to be honest with our daughter, right? I won't be be mean or petty but whatever she asks from me, she'll get the truth._

"I know. It's just...she looks up to you more than me, Rafe. I fear she might take your view on it just because you don't like Lio."

_I will tell her to form her own opinion of him herself. Regardless of what I do._

In a few moments, Lio was snuggling with Ava, and Rafe was starting a fire to cook dinner. Abby watched with interest and asked, "Daddy? I know you said you'd tell me at bedtime, but can you tell me now? I wanna know."

Rafe hesitated and glanced at the tent. He could hear Ava murmuring to the child and answered his daughter, "You are my child, Abigail. You have my last name for that reason. Lio doesn't because he isn't mine. But he is your mother's. That still makes him your brother no matter which way you look at it. Do you understand?"

Abby thought, and said, "Okay. But he could have been yours too?"

Rafe had to laugh, "You are too smart for your own good, tiger cub. But yes. You're right."

The little girl was trying her best to understand. "So… Mom is his mom as she is mine. But you're not his Daddy?"

Rafe shook his head. Kids. They ask the toughest questions. He pondered how to answer. "Abby,  **we**  are a family. Titles don't matter. If he ever speaks, what he chooses to call me is up to him. Just keep in mind you are his big sister. He is part of the family, and it will be good for us, I'm sure."

Abby smiled at that and stood to go to her mother while Rafe cooked. But just before she went, she asked one last question, "Daddy? Do you love him?"

Rafe was surprised at the question, but was honest, "No." Abby cocked her head at him, but nodded and went to check on Ava.

They had a nice supper together. The kid seemed to relax more and more as they went along. Abby talked a bit to him, but Rafe, as usual, said nothing. After dinner, Rafe said, "I'll wait until after you've put Lio to bed. I'm going to go see if we can locate those stupid rhinos during the night, so going to have a rest before I go looking." With that he turned into a bright parrot and flew off.

Ava snorted under her breath. He made it sound like a chore. Turning to Lio, Ava smiled softly as she noticed that he was sleeping on the spot. Scooping him up, she carried him to her tent where he had been spending the nights. Getting him settled down, she brushed back his hair before poking her head out of the tent and asked her daughter, "What do you say to having a sleepover with mom tonight?"

Abby's amber eyes lit up and she hugged her mother, 'Yes, mommy! That sounds like fun."

Grinning, Ava scooped her daughter up and she felt her own laugh escape as she listened to Abby giggle. Scooting, so that she was in the middle, Ava curled her arms around Abby and pulled her up to her chest. Stroking her daughter's hair, like Rafe had done earlier, Ava spoke quietly, "I'm proud of you, my little cub."

When they had settled down, Abby looked up into her mother's face and told her, "Can I tell you something that's bothering me?"

Ava cupped her daughter's face and said honestly, "You can  **always** come to me when something is bothering you. And I'll always give you the answers you need."

Abby leaned into her mother's touch, "Daddy and I talked. He told me he didn't love Lio. Could that happen to me? That he stops loving me?"

"Never. You mean so much to him, Abby. Lio...he is different. You are Rafe's and Lio isn't. That is what makes the difference between you two." Ava said gently.

The girl nodded, "But you love him already."

Ava hummed in agreement. "I do. But you are mine just as much as you are your father's. Lio will never replace you in my heart. I will never stop loving you either. There is more than enough room for you both."

Abby was honest, "I don't know how I feel about him yet. I mean he's fun to play with and all. But he can't shift. Or even talk! But he does like water games."

Ava locked gazes with her daughter. She spoke softly and gently, teaching her daughter a lesson, "Abby, baby, you have to realize that shapeshifting is only something you and Rafe can do. You will meet many people in your life, immortals and humans alike, and you will come to know that each one of them has something special about them. Something that is uniquely theirs. You can't judge people based on what you do. You don't judge them on what you only see on the surface...there is a lot more to them. You have to wait and get to know them before making your mind on someone. Do you understand?"

Abigail listened carefully. "Daddy did say something like that, but just that I had to make my own opinion on Lio. I guess I'll have to do that."

Kissing her daughter's temple, Ava said, "That is all I ask for, Abby. I won't be mad or love you any less if you don't like Lio. I'll only ask of you the same thing I ask of your father. That is to treat him like he is part of this family...no matter what. Can you do that for me?"

Abby made a pffft sound and answered with a smile, "I think he is already part of our family. Too late!"

Ava grinned and tickled her daughter's side. After they settled down again, Ava asked, "Do you want to ask me anything else while it's just the two of us?"

Abby nodded, "Tell me about talking to one of dad's parents. I tried to ask him but he said it was too weird and you were better anyway. I wanna know."

Ava laughed softly. "Okay. I'll tell you. Are you comfortable? It's a long story."

Abby snuggled down and fluffed her pillow. She curled up against her mother as a fawn and answered,  _I'm comfy. Tell me! I wanna know._

"I didn't pick just any random one to go and visit. I wanted to have a connection with them for personal reasons. So, I spent the day looking when I came across this well. It called to me and we, your father and I, went down to explore. We figured out that there was a tunnel and followed. The closer we got to the temple of Apollo and Artemis, the stronger this calling became. Finally, we came across the most beautiful temple I have ever seen. I will admit that I was scared of this feeling, but at the same time, it made me feel safe. I did what I was told to do and I called upon the one that I felt a connection with: Apollo." Ava paused and chuckled lightly, "It was weird. It was your father's body, but his eyes were different and he moved and spoke differently too. But he was kind and he was blunt and he honest with me. He gave me a gift I will always treasure and he gave me advice that I will never forget. You see, Apollo and the other gods...they died in a way to create Rafe. They live on through him and they have never truly died. I know they are still alive, but I got what I wanted in the end. I got to say thank to each and every one of them."

Abby had bigger eyes than normal, even in fawn form.  _Wow. That's… really cool._ She thought a moment.  _So if Dad is made from the gods, that makes him sort of a god too, right? And what about me?_

Ava smiled and stroked her daughter's fur. "So much like your father, you are. But in a way it does. And you too." Turning serious, Ava told her gently, "Abby, the gods...they live through you the same way they do Rafe. Respect them and believe in them. Believe that they have given you the best of them. But most of all, love them. Love them because without them...none of this would be happening. Love them because they are your grandparents. The same way my parents are your grandparents. And never forget any of that, my cub. You never know when you'll need it one day."

Abby nodded sleepily,  _Okay mommy. I won't forget. I will…_  She didn't get to finish before she was fast asleep, head on Ava's lap. Ava smiled lovingly at her two children and snuggled down in between them and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had gone by, and the family were taking a break from Ava's job. Rafe had carried Ava and Lio, while Abby had flown at his side, and they were enjoying the beaches of Hawaii. Rafe knew where to find the most secluded spots so he and his daughter could be themselves.

Things weren't entirely smooth though. That was apparent one day as Rafe lay stretched out in the sun as a horse, flying flat after he'd rolled in the sand. Lio had gone up to him, wanting to play. But Rafe only flattened his ears at the child. Abby jumped to her father's defense, “Stop bothering Dad! Go away. Go play with Mom. She's always doing that anyway.”

Lio looked startled at Abby’s defense of her father. He blinked at her, hurt flashing across his face, and he ran back to Ava. Ava was startled when she felt a pair of little arms wrap around her legs. Looking down, her heart broke at the tear stained face of Lio. Picking him up, he immediately clung to her. His sniffles being the only sounds as she held him tight. Finally, he stopped and asked quietly, “Why do they hate me, mommy?”

Ava tightened her arms around him. While he still didn’t speak to Rafe or Abby, he did speak to her. It both warmed her heart and broke it at the same time. To know that she was the only one to have created a bond with this special boy. “They don’t hate you, Lio. It’s a bit more complicated than that. But how about we just forget about them for now? Why don’t you pick something that only me and you can do.” She reassured him softly.

Lio hiccuped and smiled warmly up at his mother. Grabbing her hand, he leaned against her and asked, “Play your music mommy! I like it!” Ava blinked in surprise but agreed to do it. Picking up her violin, she played a song just for him while he sat there watching as he saw the pretty images his mommy painted for him. Then when mommy started to dance around, Lio giggled and followed her every move, much to Ava’s amusement and joy.

Abby came as soon as she heard the violin. She enjoyed listening to it too. She had her young tiger form and crept even nearer. But her mother didn't even seem to notice her. All her attention was on Lio. Abby felt a surge of jealousy at this. She swished her tail slowly and watched some more. Finally she pounced in between Lio and Ava, then rubbed her body on her mother, purring happily.

Ava frowned slightly at what just happened. She shifted her movements until she was between the two children and started to play something that the both of them would enjoy.

Abby was happy and lay down relaxed. Even Rafe came too, in human form, because even now, it was hard for him to change shapes when Ava played. He sat next to Abby and stroked her fur while he listened too.

Lio laughed in joy which brought Ava’s attention back to him. Giving him a smile, she started to dance again, slower this time as Lio was stumbling along with her. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her when he started to do his own dance moves. It was adorable.

Rafe raised an eyebrow but said nothing, but kept watching his beautiful mate. Abby, however, had a different reaction. She sat up and snorted in disgust before padding off to the water and going dolphin.

Ava stopped playing completely as she heard and watched her daughter storm off. The frown came back and she felt pressure against her, followed by a muffled “I’m sorry.” Placing a hand on Lio’s head, Ava reassured him, “You did nothing wrong, Lio. That was all me.”

Rafe sighed, and asked, “Should I talk to her? I don't quite know what to say though.”

Ava turned to look at Rafe. She felt guilt come and she had to blink back tears. “Rafe..I didn’t mean anything by it. You know that right?” She asked him with a hint of desperation.

Rafe shook his head. “I know you didn't. I was afraid this might happen. She thinks he's getting more attention from you. Which in all fairness, he is. And I give my attention to my daughter. There is bound to be consequences. Hopefully things sort out between them before they grow too much older. For if they don't…” Rafe shook his head again.

Ava felt her jaw jump and spoke in a tight calm voice, “They’ll work it out in the end. I know it. Just don’t ask me to choose between my two children, Rafe. I love them both equally and would do anything for  **both** of them.”

Rafe looked again at the boy still clutching at Ava. “I'm not asking that you choose. I'm saying there might not be a lot we can do. I know what humans do when they get two dogs. Either they like each other or they don't. And if they don't, best to let them fight it out. Same deal.”

Ava stared at him and spoke quietly, “We’ll talk about this more later in private. But for now, we both have children to comfort.”

Rafe nodded and went to the water. Turning dolphin as well, he clicked and beeped at Abby. She came willingly and they swam together playfully for a while. Then Rafe asked,  _ What was that about back there? _

Abby pouted,  _ I like hearing Mom play. But she was playing just for Lio. I got jealous I guess. _

Rafe replied,  _ I know. That was obvious. But don't you think sometimes they get to do things we don't? And vice versa? For example, this right now? Neither your mother or Lio can turn dolphin and play like this ever. But she can play for him, and he likes that. Who doesn't? Let him have that from her. _

Abby gurgled in thought.  _ I guess. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. You don't like him anyway. So why should I? _

Rafe snapped,  _ That is none of your business. I respect him for who he is… a part of the family and your brother. You must do the same, Abigail. _

She sighed and swam a little before answering _ , Okay, dad. I'm sorry for stomping off. I could have handled that better. I'll say sorry. _

Rafe was relieved. Maybe things would be resolved sooner than he thought. But maybe not. Abby was her mother's daughter as in she was stubborn. She might just be placating him now. But he would take it for now.  _ You do that. And if you need to talk with your mom about this, that's okay too. Now, let's have fun. Think you can beat your dad in a jumping contest? _

Abby giggled and immediately swam to the surface and tried to jump as high as she could before landing with a giant splash.

Ava slipped away from Lio’s sleeping form. He had been so upset about what had happened that it had taken her hours to calm him down. He only calmed down entirely when Abby had, grudgingly, apologized to the both of them. Both of them had forgiven her and Lio had surprised everyone by starting to chatter away to the young shapeshifter.

Ava walked until her feet hit the water. She sank down to the ground and watched the moon reflect off the water’s surface. She thought of Apollo, his gift, Abby, Lio, and everything that was happening. She was soon interrupted out of her thoughts though.

“Excuse me, miss? Is this seat taken?” Rafe asked very politely, but with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ava tried to hold it in, she really did, but now that everything was over and done with her emotions escaped from her. “I’m a terrible mother, Rafe.” She whispered.

Rafe dropped the mock polite act and plunked down next to Ava and put his arm around her. “Hey, you're not. Talk to me, baby.” He kissed her cheek tenderly and watched Ava with worried eyes.

Tears fell silently as she told him, “I try so hard, Rafe. To be what they both need me to be...but I just mess things up and you have to go and fix them because I  **can’t** seem to connect with my own daughter anymore.”

Rafe sighed. “She's just jealous. And I don't know if I've fixed anything. She just accused me of not liking Lio so why should she? I couldn't explain, as it's not Abby’s problem. She did offer to apologize so that's good. I'm hoping this sticks.”

Ava leaned against him and admitted, “Sometimes I wish Jason had killed me that day. Things would be a lot more simpler.”

Rafe shook his head wildly, “Ava! Absolutely not! So many people would have been affected by your death. Not least of all me. Don't ever say that again.”

“It’s the truth, Rafe. That and I wish I never accepted Apollo’s gift. Sometimes it seems like you both would be happier if Abby was immortal and not me. I would die along side Lio. And you would have had Abby to help you. A win-win situation in my books.” Ava said softly with a bit of hurt.

Rafe leaned in and kissed Ava. As he pulled back, he softly said, “Are you regretting taking the child in? You always said that things would work out. Look how long it took for  **us** to work out, especially when you were carrying Abby. I think you might be right. You've trusted my instincts for years. I trust yours now.”

“No, I will never regret taking Lio in. He’s my son, even if I didn’t birth him. I regret putting us in this situation and I fear that it’ll turn into something similar to my parents relationship. Where they acknowledge each other and that is it. If that happens...my heart will break.”

Rafe blew out a breath and sat back. He pondered a long moment. Finally he said, “I heard a wise man say once that we never have regrets because all the decisions we made were the right ones at the time. And I believe in the Fates. I have to...because they are real. Our relationship won't change. Theirs… well… like I said, you may have to let them fight it out. But they're still young yet. Lio is only 5. Abby is 7. So a lot can still happen.”

Ava sighed and curled up against him. “I just want them to have the relationship I have with my siblings. Arguing but being there for each when it counts. Rafe...if they do fight it out...what do you think will bring them together?” She asked softly while searching his eyes for his true answer.

Locking gazes with Ava, he told her honestly, “I don't know, Ava. Abby has something from both of us. She is stubborn like you, and I… well. I hold grudges with my blood enemies for all eternity. And Lio… we still don't know what he will do. I don't know. Hopefully it never comes to that.”

Ava sighed and rested her head against his chest. “Do you regret anything that has to do with me, yet?”

Rafe smiled at her, “Ah let's see. If I had let you run off with that merman… I might have had one last orgy with the mermaids. Other than that? Nope.” He grinned impishly at her.

Ava snorted and hit him playfully. “As if I would have went off with that merman. I was just trying to make you jealous since I was jealous.”

He sniggered. “Ah well. Those were good times. But you're better. I guess your strategy worked. You little vixen. Set me up to fall for you.”

Smiling softly, Ava wrapped her arms around his neck. “Then you’ll be happy to know that I have no regrets either. Though I could have done without the Rolfe part...though that ended up good in the end.”

A low growl rose from Rafe at Rolfe’s name. Though he agreed that everything did work out. “True. Of course, after that little stunt, he doomed his entire race to be against me, just like the vampires did. I would kill one on sight if ever the opportunity presented itself. And they know that.”

“I wish you wouldn’t judge based on race. No wonder Abby does the same thing.” Ava muttered.

Rafe perked his ears at that. He asked, “Really? Since when? I haven't heard about that.”

“That’s because she hears you saying it and agrees with it. Try not to do that...I’m trying to teach her not to. It’s like saying all humans, including me, are evil and cruel based on what Jason did.”

Rafe hadn't thought of it that way. “Huh.  There's a thought. Ah, you'd be best to teach her that. I'm 652 years old. Hard for the leopard to change his spots.”

Rolling her eyes, Ava cupped his face and said softly, “Try to not do that in front of her...for me?”

Rafe leaned into her hand. It felt good. Nodding, Rafe told her, “I'll try. Tell me if I slip up though. Just kiss me and I'll shut up. Actually… that works no matter what I talk about.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ava grinned and kissed him. Pulling back, she asked, “Like that?”

Humming at her, he pretended to think. “Something like that. I only rate that one a 7 though.” He turned in mock disappointment.  “Ah well. It may just may take a few years yet to get a 10.”

Ava felt the familiar warmth she always got when Rafe challenged her. Not giving him a chance to say anything else, she kissed him hard and deeply and moved to straddling him. Pulling back, she panted slightly, “Was that more than a 7?”

He panted too. “Love, that was… off the damn chart.”

Smirking at him, Ava said proudly, “Good.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, and said, “Abby found something of mine earlier. I didn't tell her what it was for, for she has no need of it. What do you say to trying it underwater? Got the pearl.” He showed it to Ava as he cupped it in his hand.

Grabbing it from him, she told him, “I say that it’ll be better than that damn orgy you seem fond of.”

He laughed and went kelpie.  _ You gotta ride me this way first though. Wouldn't want you to get off... _ _ either _ _ way…. too early.  _ He snorted and nickered in his musical way.

Ava climbed on to him saying, “You better make this worth my while for riding on this shape.”

_ Could be worse. There are sea snakes. And they're quite nice looking I think. _ Rafe answered as he vanished beneath the waves.

Ava shook her head as bubbles floated around her,  _ No snakes. That once was enough. _

Rafe swam to the deep sea floor but before letting go of his magic, he told Ava,  _ You know what? Abigail still doesn't have a reptile form. What if she goes snake? Or crocodile, which I remember you didn't like either. _

_ Rafe, would you really rather be talking about our daughter and her shapes or be doing something else while I’m in the mood to do it?  _ Ava asked him nicely.

Rafe snorted with humour and went human with merman lungs.  _ Well now that you mention it, I suppose I could relieve you of your frustration. Come here love.  _ With that he embraced her passionately and they sank down to the soft sand.


	3. Chapter 3

Lio watched in his mom in awe as she took pictures of the wildlife. She had taken him on a special trip that was meant for just the two of them. It had been four years since his mommy had found him and he loved his new family. He was closest to his mom, while Abby acted weird around him sometimes but was overall nice to him, and Rafe just completely ignored him.

Finally his mom was done and he ran up to her. Bouncing up and down in excitement he asked, “Can I see? I wanna see the pictures!”

Ava raised an eyebrow in response. Stopping slightly, Lio added a sheepish and pleading, “Please, mom? And thank you!”

Ava laughed softly and smiled. Bending down, Ava showed him the pictures she had just taken. Lio made a sound of wonderment and told her proudly, “They’re pretty!” Ava grinned and kissed his temple. Standing up, she ruffled his hair, making it curlier than it normally was.

Bringing his hands up to stop her hand, Lio pouted at her. That only got a laugh in response and he easily smiled again. Looking around in curiosity, he asked her, “Mom, can I go and explore? I’ll stay near here and be back before we have to leave.”

Ava hesitated and looked around them. Then she made the mistake of looking down at her son and seeing the puppy dog eyes on him. She felt herself cave in and say, “Oh go ahead. Just be back in two hours the most.”

Letting out a whoop of happiness, Lio hugged and kissed her before running off to explore. True to his promise, he kept close to the spot on where his mom was. After a while, something, caught his attention. There was a wolf pup sitting a few feet away from him, just watching him.

The pup was an iron grey with a bit of white on its tail. It cocked his head at him. Seeing the boy being still, the puppy got brave and stood up and yapped in curiosity. Then he started wagging his tail.

Lio giggled at that. He shifted a bit closer and said, “I’m Helios Gorbon. Lio for short. You’re a cute wolf pup.”

The puppy growled then something happened. It was a wolf then it was a boy, around the same age as Lio. “Cute? Really? I don't think I fall under ‘cute’ as a boy.” He crossed his arms at Lio.

Lio let out a startled cry and stumbled backwards. He didn’t leave though. Instead, he looked at the boy in embarrassment and curiosity. Rubbing his hand on the back of his head, he said sheepishly, “Sorry. I didn’t know. But I really did like the colours of your coat.”

The boy smiled at that. “Why, thank you. I think I will be handsome when I grow up. I'm Cole. I'm a werewolf.” He sniffed at the air. “And I'm guessing you're just human?”

Lio nodded, “Yeah, just a normal human. My mom says that’s there is nothing wrong with being human. Does that bother you?”

Cole thought a moment. He studied Lio and said, “I was told to not let humans know what I was. But you don't seem bothered. So I won't be bothered either if you aren't.”

Lio grinned widely, “Doesn’t bother me at all. I know a bunch of immortals cause of my mom. So one more doesn’t hurt.”

Cole lit up at that. “That's awesome! No offence, but they're so much more exciting than humans. Even if some can be dangerous. It's all part of the fun though I think. Unless people get killed. That's not so fun.”

Lio nodded in agreement. “My mom was human but she’s immortal now. So, my grandparents, aunt, uncles, and niece are human. They’re great for human standards! Though mom did say that there are dangerous humans and immortals out there that could hurt me if I wasn’t careful.”

The young werewolf glanced at him. “True. We do have to be careful. But in between, there's always time for fun! Come on, bet I can't beat you to that tree!” So saying, he turned back to the wolf pup and started running.

Lio let out a surprised yell and ran after him. Cole made it to the tree a second before Lio. Giggling, Lio grinned and then noticed the sun. “Oh no! I have to go back to mom. She’ll be worried if I don’t show up soon.”

Cole turned human and replied, “Okay. I hope we can hang out again soon. That was a lot of fun.” He went wolf again and trotted away. Lio spun around and ran back to his mother. He got there and stumbled into the clearing, much to Ava’s amusement. Leaning over him, she asked in concern, “Lio! Are you okay?”

Pushing himself up, Lio brushed his clothes of the dirt and grinned up at his mom. Walking closer to her, he said in pure happiness, “I’m great! That was fun. Can we come back here soon? I wanna explore some more.”

Ava raised an eyebrow but smiled. Giving him a nod, she told him, “I haven’t found what I came here for anyways. We’ll be staying until I do. Now...let’s head back to camp and see what Rafe and Abby got us for dinner.” With that Ava led them back to the camp.

Rafe looked up at them when they came back. He grinned at Ava and told her, “If I look like I'm just lazing around, I am. Abby got some nice rabbits and greens, and she's cooking it all by herself. I'm only giving advice as needed.” He cocked his head at Abby furrowing her eyes at the roasting rabbits on the fire.

Ava smiled proudly. Rubbing Lio’s head, she told him, “Go wash up and change. You’re absolutely dirty.” Getting a grin and nod, she watched her son run off to do as she asked. With that she walked over to Abby and knelt down beside the girl. “How is it going, my cub? Want any help from your old mom?”

Abby looked up at her and complained, “This would be way easier if you and Lio just ate it raw like dad and I do. Thought it does taste nice cooked too. I think I'm okay though.”

Ava tried to ignore the hurt that shot through her at both her daughter’s comment on her human side and dismissal. Giving Abby a tight smile, she kissed her temple, shot a look at Rafe, and walked off to clean up herself.

Soon enough Abby decided the rabbits were cooked enough. She declared dinner ready and proudly served everyone and waited nervously for the consensus. “Is it okay, or did it need longer? Are the greens alright too? Or should I have gone with something else?”

Rafe grinned, “It's a magnificent meal. I think it's perfect. But what do you say, Ava?”

Ava gave her daughter a smile, “It’s very good, Abby. You did well.” Lio nodded in agreement with his mother, mouth full of food.

Abby sighed in relief and happiness. “Thank goodness. I don't know if I'm made out to be a cook though. The whole thing was stressful. But it **is** good. But Mom, you're way better at this than I am.”

Ava chuckled, “That’s because I was cooking with my own mother since I can remember. She taught me a lot. Things I wish to teach you if you want me to, Abby.”

Abby hesitated and looked at Rafe. He gave an encouraging nod, so Abby turned back to her mother. “You're always teaching me to embrace my human side. So yeah, we can do that. I can't poison either of you anyway. Lio though… isn't so safe.” She gave a wicked grin of humour at him at that.

Ava frowned at that. It seemed that her daughter was only going to do it because Rafe had encouraged it. That hurt her. She sighed and placed her food down. Giving Abby a small smile, she said, “Your dinner was delicious, Abby. I’m not feeling too well. I think I’ll go and rest for the night.”

Rafe raised an eyebrow and in a sexy voice, asked, “Can I help with that? Kids can clean up.”

Ava looked at him and said softly, “If you want.” Rafe grinned and told the children to behave themselves and go play somewhere else after they were done.

Abby watched as her parents left. Turning to Lio she said, “I bet they are going to be kissing again. What do you think?”

Lio screwed his face up in disgust, but replied, “That’s gross. Though if it makes mom feel better...then okay?”

Abby thought about that. She said, “Yeah, I guess. I think it's a bit gross too. Daddy says it's a grown up thing. I can't imagine doing that. I'd rather go hunting all day long in my tiger form.”

Lio cocked his head at his sister in thought. “Abby?”

“Yeah?” She looked at him as she cleaned the last dish.

Lio thought on what Cole said about humans and his mother’s reaction to Abby’s comment. While young, he was smart to know that maybe his mom was upset about being human. Asking his sister, “Do you like your human side or do you wish mom was immortal from the start?”

Abigail pondered that over. Putting away the dish Lio handed her, she took his hand and went under the shade of a tree and sat down. Finally answering, she said, “I'm finding my human side more interesting as I get older. But I still prefer my animal side. It was handy when I was little. When I was toddling around and falling over on human feet, I could run and scamper with tiger paws. It was way more fun. But now that my body is catching up, it's… interesting. As for Mom, I don't know. I can't imagine her as anything else. I only barely remember the centaurs.”

Lio leaned against his sister. He was still confused but took her answer for what it was. Though he said quietly, “I think you hurt mom’s feelings without realizing it, Abby.”

She turned to him in surprise. “Really? How? I wasn't rude or anything. What did I do?”

Lio pondered before saying, “You hesitated at your answer. Then looked to Rafe for one. I think mom was trying to find something to bond with you over. Something that would be only the two of you.”

Abby had a sheepish look, “Oops. You're right. Did mom ever tell you Dad didn't like me when I was born? He ignored me completely, until after I made my first shift. If I hadn't, I wonder if he'd be the same as he is with you.”

Lio shrugged and curled up against her, “We’ll always be family, right?”

Abby snuggled against her brother, “Yup. As Dad says you can't get rid of me that easily. We have our up and downs of course. But we are a family.”

Lio smiled happily. He hoped that Rafe could help his mom and he hoped that Abby would bond with her more after this. With that he fell asleep.

The next few weeks passed in similar manner. Ava and Rafe went out searching and taking shots. Abby sometimes hung out with Lio, but just as often went exploring too. Lio did the same when his sister was gone, and one day came across Cole again.

The young werewolf was excited to see him again. He yapped at him and picked up a stick and ran around him in circles.

Lio grinned, grabbed the stick from Cole, and threw it. They played a lively game of fetch until Cole was panting. He went human and flopped on the grass. “That was fun! It's hard to throw your own stick to catch but I have done it.”

Sitting down in the grass opposite of him, Lio asked curiously, “Don’t you have anyone else around your age to play with?”

Cole replied, “Well, I do have my pack. But the rest of the pups are girls. And I'm the only one from my mom. So that makes it a bit boring. I like exploring more than they do.”

Lio nodded in agreement, “I love exploring. Because of mom’s job we get to see and explore places most people wouldn’t. It’s amazing!”

Cole grinned, “We explore too. Right now though we like it here so we may stay for a year or so. Depends on what the Alpha decides. I'm glad I met up with you. You're fun.”

Flushing with embarrassment, Lio laughed. Furrowing his nose up in thought, he asked, “Alpha? Is that like a father figure to the whole pack?”

Cole nodded and explained, “Yes, basically. He has his own mate though. But he's the boss and we all look to him for decisions. Any time we need advice we can go to anyone, really, but he's the best one. What about you? Do you have a father?”

Lio hesitated and looked at the ground. “Not really. I mean there is Rafe. He’s my mom’s ma...boyfriend, but he just ignores me. He keeps me safe and feeds me because of mom. That’s about it.”

Cole frowned at that. “Oh, that sucks. That wouldn't have happened in our pack.” He thought a moment before asking, “Is there anyone else? I mean do you have siblings?”

“Yeah. An older sister. Abby. She’s from mom and Rafe though. Though between us...she seems to prefer Rafe over mom. Though that might be my fault.” Lio admitted quietly.

The werewolf looked at him carefully. He hesitated before saying, “Why? Of course if it's none if my business, tell me. And I'm curious now. How does Abby treat you?”

Lio watched Cole carefully. Deciding to take the chance to trust him, Lio told him, “Abby treats me like every other sibling does. We fight but we make up. As for why, it’s my fault...mom found me four years ago and took me in. She cared and loved me from the moment we met. She never judged me when it took time for me to speak to her. Rafe was the opposite. He doesn’t like me, but like I said earlier, he accepts me for my mom’s sake. Because of this I tend to spend more time with my mom. That makes Abby mad and then mom is stuck trying to figure out which one of us needs her more. Then fights happen and it just sucks.”

Cole listened to everything the boy said. Shaking his head he replied, “That does suck. But it doesn't sound like your fault. Maybe it's one of those things the grownups are always saying. You know… ‘You'll understand when you're older’ kind of thing. It's annoying. But not a whole lot we can do.”

They decided they had enough of the serious stuff and played for a long time. They agreed to meet up again soon. And both kept their word. Cole and Lio had several more wonderful play dates and became good friends.

It was on one of these play dates that the unexpected happened. Cole and he were playing around with Cole having just turned wolf from human form. Cole was sitting on him, in wolf form, and was growling playfully, when they both heard, “Lio!”

Cole looked up and saw a brown haired woman. He sniffed and knew by the scent that it was Lio’s mother. He quickly said, _Oops. Looks like I gotta go. Sorry._ He jumped off Lio and bolted off as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ava was instantly at Lio’s side. Her hands ran over him, and asked worriedly, “Are you okay?! The werewolf didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Lio blinked up at his mom and then shook his head widely. “No! He would never hurt me. We were just wrestling. He’s my friend.”

Ava stopped at that. She looked him over and asked quietly, “How long have you been seeing him?”

Lio frowned and tried to see if his mom was mad at him. Hesitating, he said slowly admitted to her, “Since nearly the beginning. I’m sorry, mom. “

Ava looked him over again and sighed. Running her hand through her hair, she said, “At least he never hurt you. And you’re friends with him?”

Lio nodded again. Then he asked, “Are you mad at me?”

Ava shook her head, “No. I’m surprised and worried. I have met only one werewolf since I’ve known Rafe and it didn’t turn out very well for me. I got hurt pretty bad.”

Lio gripped his mother’s hand and hugged her. He asked while trying not to cry, ‘Do you want me to stop being friends with him?”

Ava pulled him closer to her. Running a hand up and down his back, she said softly, “No, I don’t. I’m willing to give him a chance for you. But Rafe isn’t going to be happy about this. But you just let me deal with him. Okay?”

Relief shot through him and he nodded. Hugging her tighter, he said, “Okay, mom. Thank you.” Ava just sighed and got him decent and headed back to the campsite.

Rafe snapped his head up when a certain scent hit him. He looked and saw Ava and Lio come into the camp. Again he sniffed, and stood in human form. He strode over and confirmed it. Rafe snapped at Lio, “Where have you been, boy? I smell werewolf.”

Lio stepped closer to Ava, but answered quietly, “In the forest, Rafe.” Ava stepped in before Rafe could say anything. She told him, “It was a child, Rafe. Nothing to worry about. They were just playing and it’s not like Lio knew differently about your...hate for them.”

Rafe growled and looked at Lio, “The werewolf should have known. And you… _played_ with him! And most of all, you hid it from your mother and me! That just shows me you knew it was wrong.” He put his hand to his waist and told him angrily, “I'm going to give you a belting you won't forget.”

When Rafe said that, Lio felt fear and then he was pushed behind his mother. When she spoke it was the angriest he had ever heard her. “You will **not** touch him, Rafe. As far as I remember, you said that he is **mine.** Which means I’ll deal with his punishment as I see fit.”

Rafe snapped back, “And I am head of this family. And I say that is the **very least** he deserves. A werewolf indeed!”

Ava felt her voice rise as her anger grew, “You are not his father! You gave up any rights to dealing with him as a father. Including punishments! As for the werewolf...he is only a pup! A child! He is not Rolfe!”

Rafe shook his head. He glared at Lio again and said, “You have no idea what you have done. They are enemies of mine. If I ever catch your… _friend_ … I will kill him. Child or no child.”

Lio let out a cry of despair. Ava heard it and she moved towards Rafe and snarled, “You **will** do no such thing to that child! We’ve had this conversation before, Rafe. Remember? That you would try to keep an open mind.”

Rafe breathed a sharp breath and glowered at his mate. “Yes, we did. But I didn't think he'd be _stupid_ enough to do this! And may I remind you he hid this from you as well?”

Ava glowered back. “I know he hid it from me! I was...I am...going to punish him for lying to me. He’s not stupid! He’s a _child_. Children make mistakes all the time because they don’t know different!”

“You'd better punish Lio good then. So he won't **ever** make that mistake again. Because if he does, it would have deadly consequences.” Rafe shot a look again at the boy at the last part. “Do you understand that, boy?”

Lio nodded and clutched Ava tighter. “I understand, sir.” He whispered.

Rafe glared again, and told Ava, “I still think you'd better let me handle this. You're too soft on him.”

Ava shook her head. “No, I’ll deal with it. Just like how you would deal with it if it was Abby.”

Rafe was still furious. He grabbed Ava’s arm and told her, “Abby has more sense than that! I taught her well enough!” He was in Ava's space in fury and had her arm in a firm hold.

Ava snarled quietly, “And Lio would have known that if you decided not be such an ass when I took him in. You are selfish, arrogant, pig headed, and sometimes I even wonder if you care for me at all with the way you go to Abby over me sometimes!”

Rafe growled and pushed Ava back. He was angry through and through. He wouldn't harm his mate, but did he ever feel like doing it now. She had pushed all his buttons. Again he snarled but then something happened.

Lio watched in horror from his spot on the ground. He had fallen when Rafe pushed his mom. He heard his mom’s small cry of pain and he acted instinctively when he saw Rafe move towards her again. He wouldn’t allow Rafe to hurt his mom! He felt something strange buzz underneath his skin and then his mom was stumbling backwards with Rafe no longer hurting her. In between them was a glowing wall. It seemed to block Rafe out and away from Lio and Ava.

Rafe bounced off the shield and stared in surprise. A flurry of feathers manifested into Abby who had seen some of it. She stared too. Then she turned to Lio and asked, “You did that?”

Lio looked shocked. Turning between them all, he said quietly, “I didn’t want Rafe to hurt mom anymore.”

Rafe shook his head, “I wouldn't have hurt her. We sometimes shove each other when we are angry. But **you.** You're not human. You're a **warlock.** That's all we need.” He glared again at Lio.

Lio winced and looked down. He felt a hand on him and glanced up into his mother’s kind and loving face. Leaning against her, he watched as her face turned angry again. Ava huffed and said sarcastically, “Oh? I forgot...you hate witches and warlocks too. Well that’s your own fault for sleeping around too much.”

Rafe looked at her and firmly said, “We still don't know where he came from. And now this! On top of the werewolf friend.”

Abby gasped at that, “Lio! You were hanging out with a **werewolf**? How could you! Don't you know they're dangerous?! You liar!”

Ava snapped, “Abigail! How many times do I have to tell you that **not** all people are the same! Just because one does something bad doesn’t mean that the rest are the same.”

Rafe growled, “Well this is getting nowhere. Lio, you had better damn well stay away from those **creatures** from now on. I hope when your mother is done with you that you aren't sitting well for some time.” He stalked off in a huff.

Abby glared at him too and told him, “And we're done sharing a tent. You go get your own, or I will. I don't care which. Don't bother me for a good while either. I'm so pissed at you.” She went falcon and flew off.

Ava watched sadly as her daughter flew. Looking at Rafe, she asked softly, “What about you?”

He looked at her, and shortly said, “I told you what he needs. As for his new... _status_ … he'll just have to prove to me that he's on the good side.”

Ava nodded. Hesitating, she asked, “And us? Do you want me to leave with him for a while?”

Rafe sighed and shook his head. “No. I love you, no matter what. Forever, we promised each other. You can stay. So can him. As long as he doesn't get away with this. And do explain about the vampires too in case he gets ideas about those too.”

“Okay. I will. But Rafe...I ask of one thing. Let him say goodbye to his friend. Then he’ll never go near another werewolf or vampire again.”

Rafe looked at the boy. He studied him and curled his lip for one moment. He finally nodded and told Lio, “Fine. You got 15 minutes to talk. Don't dare touch him or get his scent on you. Do that, or be late, and I **will** take my belt to you, no matter what your mother says. Got that?”

Lio nodded seriously. Ava spoke up, “I’ll be with him. I’ll make sure he does as you say.”

Rafe glared and went into his leopard form. He snarled softly and padded away to a tree and gracefully leaped up onto a branch and settled there, watching them.

Lio looked up at his mother and said sadly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause all of this.” Ava sighed and brushed his cheek tenderly. “I know you didn't. It might take a while but in the end things will work out for the better. They always do.” Pulling him up, she said, “Let’s go say goodbye to your friend.”

Lio nodded sadly and followed his mom back into the forest. It didn’t take them long to get to where Cole and him had been playing before. He said softly, “Cole? If you’re here...I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

Cole peeked through the bushes in wolf form but turned human. He glanced nervously at Ava but stepped out of his hiding place and waited silently.

Lio hesitated and felt tears come to him. It was only when he felt his mother's soft touch and kiss that he spoke quietly. “I came to say goodbye. I can't be friends with you anymore. It'll cause more problems than is necessary. Besides…Rafe already hates me even more.” 

Cole sighed and looked at the ground when he spoke, “I'm sorry. It's my fault. When you told me about your mom being immortal and dropped Rafe’s name, I asked about it. But you were really nice. I couldn't believe any of the things they told me. When your mom showed up, I had to tell them.” He looked up at Ava then at Lio. “My Alpha and I had a long talk just now. I'm willing to face… the shapeshifter… and allow him to do what he wants with me. I deserve it.”

Lio made a horrified sound. Tears fell down then. He wanted to tell Cole not to. That it was his own fault. But before he could utter a word his mom spoke up. “You will do no such thing. I won't allow an innocent child, werewolf or not, be killed in front of me or my children. Neither of you did anything wrong. I'm glad you have found friendship with each other. Thank you, Cole, for giving Lio a good friend in this short time.”

Cole gave a weak smile and said, “Thanks. I just have to figure out where to go from here. If I didn't get killed, I'm now banished from my pack. Don't blame yourself, Lio. I'm glad we're friends. I'm sure our paths will cross again someday.”

Lio nodded tearfully and watched his first friend go. Ava pressed a hand to his back and led him back to the camp. Once there, she led him to the privacy of the tent and said softly, “I’m sorry for this. I personally think that was punishment enough...but Rafe won’t. I have to do this. I’m sorry.”

Lio nodded solemnly and bent over his mother’s knee. He let out a pained cry and then tried to hold back his sobs. He was unsuccessful. Ava hit him a couple more times before stopping. Pulling him into her arms, she laid down with him, and tried to comfort him. She could only wish to the gods and goddesses that things would turn out better than ever in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby came into the tent later after Ava had gone and looked at Lio. She crossed her arms and asked him shortly, "So, who's going to move out? Dad has a new tent up until we go. I probably shouldn't even be giving you the choice since you've such a great job making them, but I am older."

Lio curled in on himself and said quietly, "I will."

Abby nodded and told him, "Start packing then. But before you do…" she leaned in close and took a deep inhale. "So that's what they smell like. Dad told me to do that if ever I got the opportunity since they stay away from him."

Lio moved past his sister and went to their tent to start packing his things. He did it quickly and quietly, only stopping when he was done to tell his sister, "Mom's right. Not all of them are the same. Cole was good and so am I."

Abby cocked her head, "I'll believe that when I see it. And if you were so good you wouldn't have gotten Dad angry and also made Mom to give you a spanking."

For the first time Lio got angry. Huffing at his older sister, he snapped, "I don't care if I got Rafe angry! I don't care about him at all. You're mad at me and I thought you said we would always be family! I need my family right now...not having you leave me alone. The only one that seems to care right now is Mom! And she gave me that spanking very unwillingly."

Abby shot back, "And you hurt Mom! You lied to her! You never even told me about your  _friend_! Explain that to me and maybe I'll understand."

"Because you would have went back and told Rafe about Cole! Then Rafe would have killed him! I couldn't do that to my friend. You would have judged him on the spot based on the stories Rafe tells you. As for mom...I never meant to hurt her. I just didn't know how to tell her." Lio tried to explain.

Abby looked at him a long moment. "I don't know about you when you pull stuff like this. I wonder what you did to make your parents abandon you." This was said in a quiet tone, but steel behind it.

"Abigail!"

Abby looked up at her mother's shocked face, and crossed her arms. She pouted, "What?"

Ava's shocked expression quickly turned to one of sterness. Both of her children knew not to get this look for that meant either big trouble or a lecture coming on. "Is that all you have to say? You know very well what you said was wrong! You don't go around saying things like that to people! Least of all family!"

Abby was just as stubborn as Ava, "Well, I do wonder that. Maybe I shouldn't have said it to him, but that question is still there! I wonder it, Dad does, and I'm quite sure you do. But sorry for voicing my thoughts aloud."

Ava took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking, "I do ask myself it. But the difference between us, Abby, is that I don't care why. I don't wish to know. I love Lio for who he is and who he'll grow to be. Just like how I do for you. I never want to hear you say anything like that to hurt him again. Do you understand?"

Her daughter sighed deeply and said, "Fine. I'm sorry. I won't."

Ava nodded and turned to look at Lio. He sighed at the look and apologized too. "I'm sorry, Abby. I never meant anything I said to you."

Abby sat down on her sleeping blanket and told him, "Okay. I still want to be alone for a few days. I need time to think everything over. So just stay away. Alright?"

"Alright," Lio whispered quietly and quickly went to his tent. Ava let out a sight and ran a hand through her hair before walking away from the campsite. She walked until they wouldn't be able to hear her, but she could still see it. She placed her head in her hands and let out a muffled scream.

Rafe heard her anyway. He had followed Ava at a distance after watching Lio move to the tent he himself had set up. Now he purred as he padded to Ava and curled his spotted self next to her.

"You know...I sometimes regret ever meeting you." Ava said to him quietly.

_We've certainly had our lows as well as our highs, Ava. Would we do it all over again? I think so. Perhaps without a few parts though._

Ava sighed, "It seems that we have more lows than highs. I'm not cut out for this parenting thing like I thought I was."

_No one said it would be easy. Especially as we have a shifter and now apparently a warlock as children. No nice normal family for us. But you knew that in the beginning. Life with me would never be normal._

"I wonder sometimes what it would have been like to have a normal family. Be married, have normal children, a normal job like Callie does. But then I think that it would be too dull for me. Though is bad of me that a part of me wishes it could just go back to us two?"

 _No I think that's…_  here Rafe snorted in amusement…  _that's actually_ normal _. You don't think on occasion I don't wish I hadn't made that agreement with you? But at the same time it's worth it._

Ava smiled though it quickly disappeared. "Don't get me wrong... I love Abby and Lio. I really, really do. With all my heart. I love you more than I can ever explain… but right now… I'm not sure if taking Apollo's offer was worth it."

Rafe thought a moment. He rubbed his whiskers on Ava's arm before replying,  _He would not have given it to you if he didn't think it would have been worth it._

"I wish I could talk to him again. To ask him what he saw...to make sure that all of this will turn out great in the end." Tears welled up and everything just came out. "Because it's not! And at this point I don't think it will ever be. I can't connect to Abby at all. It seems like she hates me at times. Because of that she spends all of her time with you...leaving nothing for us. And Lio...he only has me! And I'm split between two other people at the same time. I just want for us to be a family...is that too much to ask?"

Rafe sighed and locked green eyes with Ava's hazel ones.  _It isn't. As for Abby, she had finding the same issue as I do… it's far easier to be in animal form than human. We sense so much more but don't feel mentally so much. I hope you get what I mean. Lio... He's a wild card now that we know what he is. That stunt he pulled today didn't help. I can try to include him if you think that will help."_

Ava felt anger. Shoving Rafe away from her, she stood up and said in a half-dead voice, "I don't understand. I will never understand. No matter how I try to. It's too late to include him. The damage has been done on everyone. I feel like something big will happen soon or later that will either tear us apart or heal us together. I am hoping so much for the second one...but I feel like it will be the first. When that happens… I do not wish to be here anymore for I'll have nothing left to live for."

Rafe went human and stood up as well. He rubbed his hand on the bridge of his nose and sighed once more. "I feel the same. But whatever happens, we'll get through it, together. I have a question though. You know very well that I have good relationships and bad with the witches and warlocks, depending on my experience with them. Should Lio ever decide to turn on me, who would you stand with?"

"Lio won't turn on you. He knows that you're important to me and I'm important to him. He won't do anything to hurt me. Don't ask me to choose. I told you I would never choose. I would die myself before choosing." Ava told him.

Rafe nodded. "Pray then that day never comes. I have no wish to hurt you. For you are my mate and I love so dearly. I hope, for both our sakes, that Lio and I or Abby will not be enemies. I know enough that it would be disastrous for us all. That's partly why I told you to be tougher on him now while he's still young. Like I've been training Abigail."

Ava shook her head sadly, "They're two different people, Rafe. They won't be taught in the same ways. I'll be harder on Lio when I have to be, but I won't be like you. I'll teach him to love life, all of it, and to help others. Things I can't seem to teach Abigail. Though in the end...they will both know that I have always loved them equally. Just in different ways."

Rafe stepped towards Ava. He took her into his arms and gave her a hug. He kissed the top of her as he liked to do. "They're growing up quickly. Too fast sometimes. But we have to try to remember to enjoy the good moments when we can. Like this one right now. You smell good."

Ava laughed softly and pressed against him. She sighed in relief before a sudden, bad feeling hit her. She shivered lightly and buried her face into Rafe's chest. "I love you more than I ever thought possible, Rafe. Promise me something?"

"What is it, love?" Rafe whispered in her ear.

"If something were to happen to me… promise me that you'll watch over Lio for me?"

Rafe pulled back and looked at Ava, "Now what brought that on? But okay. I promise. But nothing is going to happen to you."

Ava shook her head and pressed back against him. "I have a feeling that something will. Just want to make sure that you wouldn't toss him to the side when it does."

Rafe nodded again, then said, "Okay. On one condition. You need to help me with a particular… problem… that is right over my head." He gave a small smile.

"And what is this problem?" Ava asked.

Rafe had a wry smile, "Well, last outing Abby and I had, we saw some animals… mating. Which is all well and good. Problem is she wants to know how humans do it. I told her that it was your department as her mother. Since Lio is out in his own tent I suggest you use this  _alone time_  to teach her something about that?"

Ava had to laugh at him. Grinning, she said, "I will. Though I might need some reminding on how it works for humans before I talk to her. Just to help out, of course."

Rafe chuckled and gave a deep kiss. Surfacing, he whispered, "Need further reminders or is that enough?"

Ava didn't say anything other than kiss him again. They melted into each other passionately. When they finished, Rafe panted, "Sure now how things work? Or should we do a demonstration?"

Laughing while breathing heavy, Ava rolled over to start getting dressed. "As much as I would love to another demonstration just to make sure...I better go have that talk with her before she asks someone else."

He chuckled and brushed his fingers across her lips making her shiver.  _I love you._

Finishing getting dressed, Ava leaned down and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Rafe. Always and forever."

Sighing, she very rectuantly walked away from him. Arriving at her daughter's tent, Ava poked her head in and said, "Do you mind if I talk to you? Your father just told me that you have a question for me."

Abby looked up and smiled, "Oh yeah. Come on in. Dad seemed too embarrassed. It was funny actually. Should have seen the look on his face!"

Ava laughed and got settled next to Abigail. "I can imagine. He was embarrassed asking me to talk to you."

Giggling at that, Abby's eyes lit up. But then she went serious. "As you know, the deer are in rut now. We watched them fighting for their mates, and then completing the act. Does it work the same in humans?"

"No. Humans are more complicated and simpler at the same time." Ava told her seriously.

Abby watched her mother, "How so? I mean I get that you and dad love each other and animals don't quite do it that way. At least I've never heard of animals kissing."

Ava thrummed her fingers trying to think. "That's true. How to explain this to you? Okay we'll use me and your father as an example." Ava paused to make sure Abby was listening, before she continued. "You know that we love each other. Well, most humans wait to mate until they think they have the right partner and have know them for a long time. Are you with me so far?"

"Yeah, okay." Abby nodded and listened to her mother curiously.

Nodding, Ava continued, "Before we get into the mechanics of how humans are different. You have to understand that most of wait until we find the one we want to lose our virginity too. For me, I had two boyfriends before I met your father and I never actually went through it. I just knew that they weren't the ones that I wanted to have that bond with. Your father on the other hand, like some humans, are okay with only having sex for a night and doesn't mean anything."

Abby screwed her nose up at that, but nodded. "I've heard something about that about him from others when I wasn't supposed to. Too weird. But whatever."

Ava sighed in relief at that. "Oh, Abby. You have no idea how much that relieves me to hear that you don't have any plans to follow in your father's footsteps in that way. Do you have any questions?"

Abby thought a moment. Then she shyly asked, "Does it… hurt?"

Ava's face softened and she said gently, "For the first time only. After that there is no pain."

Taking a deep breath, Abby looked at her mother, "Does dad's… uh… reputation bother you? I mean… how do I put this so it's not embarrassing? There isn't one. Okay I heard from one of the mermaids that he was… I don't know exactly what she meant… but he was willing to bang everything there was. What does that mean?"

Ava's answer was sharp, "You can ask your father to explain that last one." Her features softened and she explained softly, "Yes, his reputation does bother me. Especially when we go and visit certain animals or creatures and they brag about it."

Abby sighed and told her mother, "Well. I think if I ever got an opportunity I want to wait. I know I'm still really young, that's my feeling on it now. As you know in my animal form I'm older of course. So that's why I'm asking now. But I do wonder if I do get a mate… will it be human or animal? For I'm both and neither."

Cupping her daughter's chin, Ava locked eyes with her. "I will be happy as long as you are happy, my cub. The only thing I ask of you is that if it is a human mate...don't be like your father in that regarde. I can tell you from personal experience that it is hard being with him sometimes. I always doubt his choice and fear that I'll never be enough for him. Do not put your mate through that. It is a horrible feeling that will never go away."

Abby leaned forward and hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom. I know sometimes you feel like I don't need you. I do. I really do. I just get torn between my animal side and my human one. And Dad is often easier to understand. I don't mean to hurt you."

Running her hand through her daughter soft, brown locks, Ava pulled her closer. Kissing her head, she said, "I know you don't. Since it's just the two of us...what do you say to a mother and daughter sleepover? No boys allowed."

Giggling, Abby agreed. Her last question was, "Hey, Mom? Maybe you can help me with this mop on my head? It's becoming impossible lately. Though Dad loves it."

Ava laughed. "My hair is the same way. I'll tell you all of my secrets. Has your father ever told you about the time I cut my hair short?"

Her daughter's eyes popped, "No! Oh man, he must have been ready to kill you."

Ava grinned, "He was. He was also very upset. Wouldn't talk to me for days afterwards. He was very childish about it."

Rolling her eyes, Abby told her, "I can imagine. He still pulls the same pranks he did when I was really little. Even though I tell him I'm too old for that."

Ava smiled and spent the rest of the night giving Abby advice and telling her stories of her past. For the first time in a long time, Ava connected with her human daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Lio stared at his mother from the opposite side of the campsite. He could noticed both Rafe and Abby relaxing and watching them. He was nervous. His mom wanted him to start using his magic more...but he didn't want to. It set him apart even more from the rest of his family. But he would do it for his mother's sake.

It had been four years since Lio had shown that he was a warlock. While that night he had done it to protect his mother, he hadn't been able to do something that big again. Ava had accepted him right away and had tried her hardest to show him on to handle his powers...but she wasn't able to. Sure, she had helped him control it by doing things like meditation, deep breathing, and things just calmed him down. But actually using his power was another thing. But his mom was stubborn and had decided to try and help him use it. Which is why they were currently standing opposite of each other, him trying to bring himself to use his powers on his mother.

Rafe had been watching for some time in interest and could see that they were getting nowhere this way. Finally he went human and rolled his eyes. Sitting up he called, "That's not how you go about it. Get your ass over here."

Lio looked at Rafe before glancing at his mom. Watching her walk up Rafe and mutter something to him, she turned back him and gave him an encouraging smile. Lio quickly made his way to Rafe after that. Best not to keep him waiting.

Rafe gave him a careful look over and told him, "Sit. I'll help you with your magic. But we need some ground rules first."

Ava listened to that and watched as Lio sat down on the ground. Leaning against Rafe, she spoke through their bond, something she rarely did unless she had to,  _Don't be too hard on him, Rafe. He's not like Abby. And thank you._

He gave Ava a nod before turning to Lio. "Okay, first off. I know what I'm talking about. I'm almost 660 years old. So I've seen a lot. Including warlocks and what they can do. So trust me when I tell you , you will not use this power against your family.  **Ever**. Especially me. Got all that yet?"

Lio nodded enthusiastically and replied, "Yes, sir. I got it. Trust what you say and never hurt my family."

Rafe gave a smile, "Good. I've had enough problems with witchcraft. I don't want to have to watch my back with you. I may allow you to do small things to me in training, but that is with my permission only." He paused and picked up a nearby book and set it on the ground in front of Lio. "Now, you've been starting too big. Start small. Look at this book carefully. Study it. Touch it, but not with your fingers. With your mind. Tell me when you've done it."

Lio gave Rafe a puzzled look, but did what he had told him to. He looked at the book and studied it very carefully. He took in all the details. The problem came when he tried to touch it without using his fingers. He could feel his frustration rising the longer he couldn't do it. One look at his mother got him to take a deep breath and start over. This time he tried something different. He studied the book and pictured himself reaching out for it. He grinned up at Rafe, and said happily, "I've got it!"

Rafe nodded, "Good. Now while you're there, pick it up, and give it to me."

Lio cocked his head to the side but nodded. It took a few tries before he managed, just barely with it wobbling a lot, to hand it to Rafe.

Rafe took the book out of the air. Smiling encouragement at Lio, he said, "It's not about  _doing_  things. It's about using what's inside you already. It takes practice. Questions?"

Lio mulled everything over, before asking, "Does that mean a witch or warlock is as powerful as the magic they have inside them? Or can they gain more power than what they have?"

Rafe kindly answered, "Different people have different levels of magic. You can enhance it with talismans or runes or other things. For example, your mother and I were thrown back in time 200 years in the past. The witch and warlock joined hands and bound their magics together to make that happen. Does that make sense?"

Lio scrunched his nose up in thought. "Yes. I get the basics of what you're saying. There are things out there that can help our magic grow. I want to help people with my powers. Will I be able to do that?"

Rafe studied the twelve year old. He finally nodded, "Yes you can. You just have to figure out what you are best at doing. Some like to heal. Others to create things. Some are able to teleport themselves, but not many. Some deal more with animals or nature itself. Some just like to cause trouble." He grinned. "Those are usually the ones I run into." Rafe gave Ava sidelong look.

Lio caught the look and knew that there was a story there. He would ask his mom later. But right now he had two more questions for Rafe. "Have you met any of the other ones? And what do you think I would be best to specialize in?"

Rafe laughed, "Oh, I've met them all. All have their good points. But I think you know I like provoking people. Um… let's think of an good example. Mount St. Helens actually. Lots of people think that volcano just blew. Well it did. Except it was supposed to blow me up. Got a whole group of warlocks angry at me."

Lio stared wide eyed. "What did you do to get them that angry?" Ava snorted, crossed her arms, and added, "I would like to know that excuse as well."

Rafe was sheepish. "Oh well. Not much. Just kind of… made them think… their wives were  _with_  the other warlocks. It was lot of confusion for a while, them accusing each other. In the end they figured it out. Someone finally let the cat out of the bag. They were with me instead."

Lio knew from the look on his mom's face that Rafe was about to get an earful. He giggled, stood up, and told Rafe, before running off to explore, "Thank you for teaching me this! I won't use my magic unless you're there. And I'll practice lots when I do."

Rafe looked pleased and said, "Sounds like a good plan. Tell me anytime you want to train. I'll teach you more stuff."

Ava giggled herself as he whooped in joy and ran off. Shifting beside him, she wrapped her arms around Rafe, and said in a soft happy voice, "Thank you for offering when I never asked you to."

He kissed her lightly and smiled, "No problem. You guys were kind of pathetic. So had to step in."

Ava gave him a sheepish smile, "I had no idea what to do. But see...he wants to use his powers to help people. That has to mean something to you."

Rafe sighed and nodded, "Yes, that's a good sign. See what happens when he figures it out more. Some go pretty power crazy. But he might be okay."

Ava titled his chin so that he was looking down at her. Cupping his cheek, she told him, "Trust me when I say I know my son. He won't ever use his powers for bad or go power crazy. I feel like he'll do a lot of good with them."

Rafe looked in the direction that Lio had gone. He had to chuckle, "Forgot that story might have been a little… inappropriate."

Still having a hold of his cheek, Ava huffed at him and said, "Speaking of that story...I believe I asked you once if it was only Maurice's wife you fooled around with. You never said anything about these ones. Do I have to worry about you having a thing for witches and warlocks?"

Rafe laughed and shook his head. "Nah. The girls are good with me. The men are… okay because after the volcano fiasco I promised not to touch them again. Okay?"

Ava raised an eyebrow and joked. "I'm not sure. Right now I'm considering on making you promise me not to touch me again for a bit."

Rafe grinned and told her, "Ooh, I can fix that." He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. He pulled out of it quickly when he heard a tiger huff in disgust and leap away. Rafe threw his head back and laughed, "I forgot all about Abs."

Ava rolled her eyes and told her daughter, "Your father is an idiot. I don't know why I'm with him."

Abby growled from her bush and Rafe told her to shoo and explore. He translated, "She said I'm gross. And she doesn't know how you put up with me."

"Lots of practice, my cub. And patience. " Ava replied to the both of them.

Abby huffed again and went in the direction Lio had gone. Just so gross! She'd see what Lio was doing. That would be better than dealing with her parents. She had been surprised that her dad had given Lio a magic lesson, but it seemed that it had gone well. Finally she caught up with Lio.

Ava watched her daughter leave with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. Speaking softly, "She should be happy we're not like my parents. At least we love each other."

Rafe raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Yes, and in Lio's words… we apparently suck face way too often."

Ava smiled but asked seriously, "Do you think we should stop doing that in front of them? They are getting older and both of them know of... well….you know."

He shook his head. "We are good examples, I think. At least to each other, we are. They learn by watching. I know Abby has no issues with my… other… children. I don't think Lio is comfortable though."

Ava agreed, "He doesn't understand why you would do it. Not when you're with me at least. He thinks that you're going to hurt me emotionally by this. And I'm not the best person to explain it because I don't like the fact myself. Even though I have accepted it by now."

Rafe sighed but said, "If he really wants to talk it over with me, I'm open to that. And I know Abby is better with you. You must be pleased over that. Though they aren't great with each other. I had hoped they'd grow out of it."

Ava felt herself deflate at that reminder. What Rafe said was true and with each day that went by and things got worse...that bad feeling got worse. Ava bit her lip and played with her hair in worry. She hadn't exactly told Rafe of the feeling as she wasn't sure how he would react. But with things getting worse between them Ava was starting to get upset and hurt a lot by it more. Enough that both children had noticed and tried to not do it around her. Though she was pretty sure they did it around Rafe still.

Rafe looked at Ava and firmly said, "I still think you're soft with that boy. He's starting to use language with Abby. If that continues I will have to punish him myself. He needs a male hand sometimes to reel him in."

Ava glared at him full on and reminded him, "You gave up that right years ago. I'll do what I have to. But while he does use language… our daughter isn't innocent in this either. She starts half the fights anyways and you do nothing to punish her."

"She is her mother's daughter as she's stubborn as hell. I have tried to get her to be nicer. But she's got my trouble making genes too. That's why I've been trying to take her out more and burn off some of that energy." Rafe explained patiently. "I'm firm with her, and she knows not to mess with me. Only trouble is she messes with Lio and I can't always prevent it."

"Do you even try to stop it? You have made it quite clear to everyone in this family that you hate him. I wonder sometimes if you egg Abby on." Ava said quietly.

Rafe answered just as quietly, "I don't egg her on. I'm still hoping that they'll work things out themselves. I feel if we interfere too much we'll make it even worse."

Ava slumped her shoulders and whispered, "I don't like just watching them do that. It hurts me."

Rafe hugged Ava and kissed her head. "I know. Do you ever regret having children, Ava?"

Locking eyes with him, she said honestly, "No, I don't. I would do it all over again. Do you?"

Rafe grinned, "Me too. Have you seen me back down from a challenge yet?"

Chuckling, Ava smiled, "No. Though I do want more explanation on all of these of witches and warlocks you've met. Maybe we can get Lio to meet with one of the ones that actually like you."

Rafe looked at her and slowly said, "That would be one of the females then. If that's not an issue with you."

"Would it happen to be the one that was your friends with benefits?" Ava asked with a little bit of worry.

He shrugged and replied, "Yeah actually. That way none one gets turned into a guinea pig. Or similar."

Ava let out a groan and muttered, "The things I'm willing to do for my children." Looking up at Rafe, she growled at him, "I better not find out you were anywhere near her since I met you or when we're there. If I do...there will be consequences that you won't like."

Rafe put on an innocent face and batted his amber eyes at Ava, "Oh? And what might these…  _consequences…_ be?"

Very seriously, Ava told him, "You won't be getting anything from me for the next year or so and you'll be sleeping outside and away from me."

He pouted, "Aw, you're no fun." Then he grinned, "You're better anyway. Because I love you. I never loved any one of them. So don't worry about that."

Ava huffed, "I can not worry about it. We've had this conversation before. You know my feelings on all of this. I do try not to get to jealous. Or self-conscious about myself."

Rafe pondered, "I guess teaching Lio about… sex enhancement… is out? Because that is one benefit I liked…"

Ava stared blank faced at him. Finally, she said, "As long as you don't use it with anyone else or never again...you can teach him whatever you want."

Rafe grinned and whispered in her ear, "That will be a lesson for when he is older. Nevermind. It's all good. Now since both kids are gone, give me a proper kiss."


	6. Chapter 6

Abby had caught up with Lio but he didn't know she was there, since in tiger form she was almost silent. What was he doing? She decided to prank him. Abby padded to the side and then jumped out of a tree roaring as she went and landed on her paws in the dirt beside him.

Lio let out a startled scream and fell backwards onto the ground. He had been watching a couple of baby animals play fight with each other and thinking back on his friendship with Cole. Gathering himself, he snapped, "Abby! What was that for?!"

She put a paw on him,  _Because I can. You look stupid on the ground. It's funny._

"No, it's not!" Lio snapped again. Getting up, he brushed himself off and asked, "Well...now what do you want to do?"

She changed and flew to his shoulder,  _I would say fly, but oh, right. You can't. So I guess you're stuck._

Lio huffed and shrugged her off his shoulder and started walking. He walked for a bit, but made sure that the camp was in sight at all times. When he was calm, he turned to look for Abby but couldn't find her. Looking around, he called out, "Abby? Are you trying to prank me again?"

Abby finally came to him as a tiger and brushed against him,  _Sorry. I got wind of something I didn't recognize. It's gone though. Whatever._

Lio nodded and asked her, "Want to keep exploring?"

_Why not? Maybe I'll find it again. I do have a question though. How did you find it training with Dad?_

Lio hummed in thought. "He teaches differently than mom. For this, he's better. And he was kind to me. That was a first."

_Huh. That's interesting. Probably couldn't stand to see you flopping like a fish and embarrassing Mom._

Lio was about to retort when a soft growl came from the trees. Lio skidded to a stop and felt himself shiver from fear. Reaching for his sister, his voice trembled, "Abby...did you hear that too?"

Abby's fur had stood on end and she snarled as viciously as she could. She wasn't as good as her father yet, but a young female tiger was still something not to be messed with.  _I hear that. It is something I don't know. It smells canine, but different. Whoever you are, you had better_ _ **go away!**_

The next thing that happened scared Lio to his bones. The thing let out a loud and vicious roar. One that would surely get the attention of their mom and Rafe. Then there was a shadow standing over them and Lio acted on his instincts. He slammed into Abby, sending them tumbling away and down a small hill. Where they once stood, Lio could see a giant paw with sharp claws. There was another loud and angry roar, then it disappeared.

Abby was trembling but still growled and hissed.  _What was that? That was some kind of monster! Not even an immortal. Dad will surely have heard that. He'll be here in a minute_.

True to Abby's word, Rafe appeared, plummeting down as an eagle then turning wolf. He growled at them and Abby told him what she had seen happen. Rafe looked up at Lio and growled a question. He wanted to know his take on it.

Lio trembled still from fear but managed to somehow answer calmly, "We were exploring when we heard a soft growl. It made me afraid. I asked Abby if she heard it too. She did and told it to go away. It...didn't like that. That's when it growled the first time. I saw movement from the shadow coming towards us and knocked us both down here and out of the way. I saw...a big paw with sharp claws. It roared again and just left."

Rafe cocked his head and sniffed each of them carefully. Then he went back up the hill and sniffed around. Abby told Lio what he said.  _It's a monster like I thought. But he doesn't really know which one. And if that happens it means that the last time it showed up was before his birth. Which was a really long time ago._

Lio scooted closer to his sister and took relief in her presence. He asked worriedly, "What about mom!? She's up there all alone with that monster running lose!"

Rafe apparently had the same thought and passed along instructions before bulleting off. Abby sighed and said,  _We're going to go back immediately. And when we get back, we're not leaving camp until he says it's safe. He trusts me to protect you. And you had better heed me._

Rafe flew back to the camp and saw with relief that Ava was still there. He came down and leaped on her as the wolf.  _Ava, you're okay! The kids are on their way back._

Ava was in a panic and her voice rose in hysterical notes, "Of course, I'm okay! Are the kids okay? Are they hurt? Why did you just leave them!?"

_They're fine. I'm not sure what they bumped into. Something even I have never seen. Something that walked the earth before I was born and had not been seen since. It's gone. They're not too far and will make it back just fine._

Ava went pale and she whispered, "Something from before you were born? You mean that this thing... was alive when the Gods and Goddesses were alive? Rafe..we need to go and find out what that thing was! It attacked our children."

_I have told them they are not allowed out of camp until I feel it is safe. That will give me time to try and track it down. And yes, it was alive when the gods were. Monsters can manifest again many years after they are destroyed. Sometimes even centuries later. Just have to figure out which one it is._

That bad feeling came back ten times worse. Ava felt tears well up and her breathing quickened. She was coming close to hystericals again. "I need my children right now. Where are they!?"

A young tiger bounced into camp and squeezed herself next to Rafe. Lio was right behind her and went straight to Ava. Abby flicked her tail on her mother,  _We're fine, mommy_.  _I probably shouldn't have challenged it though._

Ava let out a sob of relief and pulled both of her children into her arms. Tears fell down and she said, "Promise me, both of you, to never… and I mean  **never** … challenge something like that ever again. I thought I lost you both."

Lio nodded and snuggled up into his mother's embrace. "I promise, mom." Abby agreed the same and was comforted in her mother's touch.

Rafe searched all week. He knew what the monster smelled like and had seen his paw prints. But he didn't find it. It had disappeared completely. Rafe finally gave up and decided it was just a freak thing and they had gotten lucky. The next few days after that, he allowed the kids on short trips away to be safe.

One night though, Rafe woke up suddenly. He tore out of the tent and looked around. Then he went stag and bellowed. He stomped his front hooves angrily and tossed his antlers.

Ava was startled awake by Rafe. She tore out of the tent and went immediately to her children. Having a now wide awake Lio and a sleepy Abby in her arms, Ava made her way to Rafe. Fear ran through her as she watched Rafe until he settled down. Fear in her voice, she asked, "Is it gone?"

Abby translated, "It wasn't the monster. It's another stag. He challenged Dad. But Dad isn't saying why."

Ava relaxed and sent her children back to bed. Looking at Rafe, she asked quietly, "Was it really another stag?"

He brushed himself on her and answered,  _Yes. But he figured out I wasn't worth the fight. I'm staying out here. In case there's another._

Ava relaxed and sighed lightly, "I'm scared, Rafe. That monster is still out there. What did the stag want? Did you mate with a doe in heat again?"

_No. I think it was something else. And I feel it too. But it has nothing to do with the monster. Nevermind. It's almost daybreak. I will watch a while longer._

"Can I stay out here with you? I don't want to be alone. Plus, I want to be near the kids, just in case."

Rafe agreed and dropped his head to graze. Every now and then he looked up, but relaxed. He finally heard the children get up and emerge, yawning. Almost immediately, Rafe swung towards them. Then he heard another bellow, and answered it with his own. Another stag! This time it rushed him, and Rafe lowered his antlers and met it head on.

Ava jerked back and let out a little shriek. Grabbing Lio and Abby, she pulled them close to keep them from interfering. Finally Rafe got the stag away and Ava demanded, "What is going on!? Why is everything acting weird now? I don't have a good feeling about any of this."

Rafe sighed and told Ava so only she would hear him,  _Ava, I'm regretting my sleeping about ways right now. There is a female in heat and I'm… stirred. But I shouldn't be. I'm going away for a few days._

Ava frowned and tightened her grip on the children.  _What do you mean you shouldn't be stirred? You haven't slept with her yet? And most importantly… what if that monster comes back while you're gone?_

Rafe groaned in frustration and answered,  _You are going to have to have 'the talk' with Abigail. It's her. It's her first one, and since we're here in this spot, she's attracting every stag. I'll keep them away, but I must go too. Thankfully I know this much… her cycle is not like a human's and won't be regular. But while she has it, it's a problem. Sorry to leave you with this, but don't worry. The monster won't come. I'll make sure of it._ He licked her gently then stared at Abby a long moment before bounding away.

Ava let out a loud, "Rafe!" but he was already gone. Pressing a hand to her forehead she let out a sigh. How was she supposed to talk to Abby about this? She huffed and growled something under her breath.

"Mom? What happened?" Abby whispered. She was really confused. Her dad had been totally ignoring her, and had not even answered her. The other stag she had watched fight him had been… strange. Not as in a weird way but she had thought him handsome. But she had never thought that way before. She snuggled into her mom and said, "What's going on? Why didn't Dad say anything?"

Ava sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Turning to Lio she asked him to go play somewhere near here. He was confused but did as she asked. Turning to her daughter she asked softly, "Abby, do you remember years ago when you asked me about mating?"

With wide eyes, Abby looked at her mother. She nodded and replied, "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well… baby… it seems like you're going into heat. Like the animals you saw that day." Ava told her gently.

Abby was shocked.  _She_ … was… doing that? She gasped and tucked her knees up to her chin in thought. Finally she looked up, "Oh. So that's why I've been feeling weird for the last day. I… thought the stag handsome for a second. I don't want to grow up, Mom."

Ava smiled gently and pulled her daughter to her. "I know you don't. I don't want you to either, but that's life, my cub. Something we both have to deal with. I'm not sure what to tell you… this is different than from what I'm used to. But I want you to think for yourself and make the decision that you think best. I'll be here with you for every step of the way."

Pausing Ava stroked her hair, "I would rather you wait personally. You're too young to be doing stuff like that. Animal or human. Your father says that it'll pass in a few days and that he'll keep the stags away." Sighing she went on to explain about the urges and what to do. Along with everything else she could think of.

Abby sighed and thought about everything her mother said. Then she told her mom, "Okay. I guess I need time to process everything. Thanks." Suddenly a thought popped into her head, "Wait a minute. If Dad knew… does that mean that he...oh no. Really?"

Ava felt her face go red and she tried to explain. " Well...I think that has more to do with him and his ways. I told him it could come back to bite him...but he's just leaving for a few days. Don't worry about it. It's his own problem that he's going to have to deal with."

"Ugh!" Abby groaned. "This might be awkward. But okay, I won't worry about it." She looked over at Lio, and muttered under her breath, "At least  _he_  doesn't have that problem."

Ava chided her daughter lightly. "Abby. It's not Lio's nor is it anyone's fault. Lio is going to have his own problems when he's older. Same as you. You just have to learn to live with it."

Abby nodded and went back to her tent. She thought long and hard about everything. She felt betrayed by her body. She wasn't ready to mate! But her body said she was. No...it was still gross to think about. But then again, it wasn't  **as**  gross as it had been before. Sighing again, Abby turned over. Her father had told her that it might be hard being both animal and human, and again, neither at all. He had explained patiently that her animal body would mature faster than her human one, but Abby certainly hadn't expected this reaction. Grunting in frustration, Abby pounded her pillow and tried to rest, ignoring the distant bellow of a stag.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, things finally calmed down. And in the afternoon, Rafe came. He was cautious at first and a bit awkward, but seeing Abby happy to see him, he felt better. He gently asked, "Hey, Abby, how are things going?" She smiled at her father in shyness at first but answered, "They're okay. No more problems?"

Rafe laughed and told her, "Nope. Everything is good. Why don't you go and explore some and stretch your legs?" Abby's glee was apparent as she went doe and bounded off with long leaps. Watching her go, Rafe sighed. Turning to Ava, he said, "Well that's over for now. Sorry for dashing off. Sounds like you held the fort just fine."

Placing her hands on her hips, Ava simply said, "You  **need** to talk to her about the reason why you ran off. She asked me and I had no idea what to say to her. I told her to ask you."

Rafe blew a breath out and shook his head. Looking at Ava he told her, "I am a shapeshifter. You know the sort of being I am. I've been doing this a very long time. How am I supposed to tell my daughter I was… aroused… at her scent? My own daughter? That's why I left. I was afraid of anything that could happen."

Ava's eyes softened. Cupping his cheek she said softly, "She deserves an explanation, Rafe. She was…. well… she doesn't know what to do. And I can't give her that answer."

Rafe leaned into her touch and breathed in Ava's scent, "Okay. I'll try. She is more like you though. You waited for the one person. I never waited for anything. And I was afraid my instincts would go out of control. How would you have felt if that had happened? Or her?"

"The same way I felt when it happened to me. Terrified and hurt beyond belief." Ava said quietly.

"Exactly." Rafe responded. "And that's why I went away, just to be on the safe side. Abby should always feel safe with me, no matter what. I'll try to explain it without scaring her. I can do that. I promise."

Ava smiled lightly. "Thank you. That's all I ask. I never want her to go through what I did with you. As long as she knows, then we can prepare for it."

Rafe tenderly smiled and kissed Ava. He looked around and asked, "Where's Lio? Do you think he wants another training session?"

Ava shook her head as she chuckled. "He's off watching the animals. Nothing will get him away from them. Rafe? You do know that you can come to me for anything… I'm not scared of you anymore."

He cocked his head at her, "No? I know you haven't been for a long time. But yes, I know that. Why? You wanting... _it?_ Rough?"

Ava just grinned at him. "I'm just letting you know for next time this happens… you don't have to run away."He answered by kissing her deeply and scooping her up to carry her to their tent.

The next day, Abby watched from a distance Lio's lesson with her father. When he finally let the boy go, Rafe curled up as a wolf to nap. Abby went over to Lio and snarkily said, "Well, you aren't as inept as you used to be. Too bad that's the only way to get Dad's attention."

Lio frowned, "I'm not getting Rafe's attention. He offered to teach me."

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… because the poor warlock was abandoned and has no one to teach him. It's pity, that's all."

"Shut up! You know nothing of why!" Lio shouted.

Abby looked at him, "And you do? Enlighten me then." She crossed her arms at him.

Lio felt tears as he snapped, "How about they're dead!"

Abby smirked, "Right, because of you, I'm sure. And you think a warlock is something, eh? Well let me tell you something… Dad may have pissed off a lot of them but I know he's killed a few too."

"Abigail." Rafe's voice came to them. They looked at the shapeshifter. "Tone it down. That is too much. And Lio, no shouting either."

Lio hesitated but nodded. He was still angry and hurt by what Abby had said, but he would drop it.

Abby shrugged, "Sorry, Dad." She turned to Lio and softly told him, "Wouldn't want mom upset now would you? Maybe she'll ground you again."

Anger surged through him. He clenched his teeth and hissed, "It's because of mom I try not to retaliate. I think you're jealous of my bond with her when you have none."

Abby's eyes blazed, and she snapped, "We do! You are the jealous one. I have Dad too. You don't. And he's always saying that mom is too soft on you."

Lio let out a yell. "You only hate me because you have to do exactly like your dad does! You can never think for yourself and never will!"

The young shapeshifter pushed Lio back in anger, "I do so have my opinion of you! And right now you're  _pond scum!"_

Lio let out a cry as he tackled Abby in anger. The two rolled around trying to get hits in. Rafe had stood up immediately when he saw the tackle but only watched to see the fight was fair between the two. If it went too far, he'd step in. But Ava did it first.

Ava stormed up to them and let out a big shout, " **STOP IT!** " Ava gave Rafe a glare and turned angrily to her two children.

Abby froze, and so did Lio. One look at their mother and they scrambled up to their feet. Abby brushed the dirt of out her hair quickly and looked down at the ground.

Ava was beyond being mad. She was upset and disappointed in them. In a calm but angry voice, she asked them, "What happened to warrant fighting?!"

Abby was shame faced but defiant, "I was just telling him what I thought of him."

Ava narrowed her eyes at her daughter but turned to Lio and waited for his answer. Lio shifted in guilt and shame but answered softly, "I said she had no bond with you and then tackled her."

Ava stared at them both. Deciding to start with Lio, she told him in a clipped tone, "Do not say that again to her. I have a bond with you  **both**. And you will be grounded and punished for starting the physical." Lio winced and nodded.

Then Ava turned her gaze to her daughter and demanded, "What did you say to him exactly to make him angry enough to attack you?"

Abby hesitated and said quietly, "Uh… I guess… pond scum?"

Ava snapped, "You guess? Fine, if you won't willingly tell me I'll ask your father what was exactly said." With that statement she turned her gaze to Rafe and asked, "What did she say to him other than pond scum?"

Rafe sighed and told her, "She said she had her opinion of him, and that's what she called him. To us shapeshifters, it's one of the lowest insults. Also she said you're too soft on him."

Ava growled and snapped again, "You're not telling me something. What else was said? There had to have been something a lot more personal to cause this! Trust me, I know. I have two older siblings."

Rafe looked at his daughter who wouldn't meet his eyes then at Lio. Turning back to Ava he calmly told her, "She told him I had killed warlocks, which was true. He also told her that she had no opinion of her own, which wasn't true. Both were at fault, Ava."

Ava glared at him. "I know they're both at fault! There's something everyone isn't telling me still. What is it, Rafe?"

Locking eyes with Ava, Rafe narrowed his at her He was getting annoyed with the interrogation, and snapped lightly, "Abby insulted his non existent parents. Is that what you're driving at?"

Ava felt her jaw lock and she glared back at Rafe. Then the anger disappeared leaving only disappointment in both of them. Telling them all, "I thought we were supposed to be a family. Obviously, I was wrong. Everyone can do what they want from now on. I'm done trying to make us work. You deal with their punishments. Make them both fair and both of them get spanked. I don't want to see or hear from either of them for awhile." Ava didn't give any of them a chance to say a thing before walking away.

Rafe sighed and looked at them both. He sternly told the children, "I am not pleased it went this far. And your mother has the final word on this. Do you both think it is fair that I do this?"

Abby nodded and whispered, "Yes, Daddy. I shouldn't have said all that. I'm sorry."

Lio nodded too. "Yes, sir. I shouldn't have tackled her or said what I did."

Rafe blew out a breath. He studied them and told them, "Abigail, I will spank you first. Then you are grounded here for the rest of the week. You still have your chores. And you will stay human."

Abby winced at that but nodded. "That's fair, dad." Rafe turned to Lio and said, "And as for you, you'll get the same spanking, except since you did start the physical fight I need to up that. You'll get some of the belt after. Then the same grounding. And no magic training. Understand?"

Lio gulped but nodded. "Yes, sir." He repeated.

Rafe sighed again and took Abby away into the forest for her punishment. They came back later, tears streaming down her face. She was made to wait there while Lio was taken away too. At last everything was done and the last thing Rafe said was, "During the grounding, you get to share a tent again. Now leave me alone." He walked away relieved it was done. He'd hated punishing the children. But they needed to learn. And he wanted peace and quiet now.

Abby tearfully mumbled to Lio, "I'm sorry for the awful things I said."

Lio hiccuped and wiped his tears. "It's okay. I'm sorry for saying you had no bond with mom and tackling you."

She gave a soggy smile, "I guess you're going to be manly and say it didn't hurt much?"

He let out a weak and watery laugh. He shook his head, "No. It hurt a lot."

She smiled and told him, "Yeah. Well, I guess we should move your stuff back in with me?"

Lio nodded and murmured, "Yeah. Let's go do it now."

Rafe watched them move Lio's things and went to find Ava. At last he came on her and said softly, "It's done. They're both going to be sore for a few days. And they're grounded and sharing a tent."

Ava didn't say anything. She gave him a nod and wiped at her eyes.

He put his hand on her shoulder gently and said, "Hey… are you okay?"

Spinning around, she shrugged his hand off and snapped, "Do I look like I'm okay, Rafe!"

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "Honestly? No. Talk to me, love."

Ava shook her head. She looked ahead and crossed her arms. "That was a rhetorical question. I don't wish to talk."

He sighed, "What do you have more of a problem with, Ava? Abby for saying stuff, Lio for fighting a female, or me?"

Ava shifted and muttered, "All three."

Rafe inhaled sharply and softly asked, "Well, hopefully I took care of two. What can I do?"

Ava finally turned to face Rafe with disappointment. "I don't know. I don't know! We are falling apart, Rafe. I...I can't do this anymore. I can't." She spun around again to keep him from seeing her tears.

Sighing once more, Rafe replied, "Abby is a teenager and just had her first heat. Lio is a preteen, and is growing up too. They're both trying to find their places in things. Just be patient. They'll sort things out soon. I know it. They'll figure out it's easier being friends than enemies. It's a tough time I know. But we'll get through it."

"I don't think we will. You saw them today. It's going to take something big for them to get along. I'm scared for what that cost will have to be." Ava admitted.

Rafe locked gazes, "Then come what may. I do not fear the future. We are a family, and whatever it is will make us stronger in the end."


	8. Chapter 8

The next while went more or less smoothly. Rafe had explained to Abigail about what had happened with him leaving, and while she had been a bit grossed out, she understood. Rafe was relieved, but at the same time he knew Abby was usually readily accepting of things. She was a good kid that way and easily rolled with things like that.

As for Lio, he worked steadily with the lad. He had taught him simple levitation stuff as well basic spells. Lio was eager to learn under Rafe's tutulage. Rafe was also finding the process interesting, trying to teach a young one that actually listened to everything he said, and asked verys serious questions. It was very different from Abby somehow, but Rafe didn't mind one bit. Lio also found himself being paid more attention to by the shapeshifter, and although he liked it, was still a bit wary of him.

Although Ava was glad that Rafe was teaching Lio, she knew there were still problems between the siblings. Most of the time, they just did not get along. And although the monster seemed to have disappeared, her feelings did not. There was something brewing, but Rafe seemed to dismiss everything. So although she still felt the same, she really wanted to trust him.

It was a few weeks later when Rafe found Ava at the edge of the hidden pond they had found. The kids were off exploring somewhere and Rafe could trust them to get back and go to bed at a decent hour. He gazed at Ava with love. Then he had humour in his eyes.

He went to her and immediately sat down and took her into a gentle hug. "Mmm. This is the life."

When his mate hummed at him and sighed in contentment, Rafe kissed her temple and snuggled in more. He smiled and asked, "One thing I'll never figure out. Wait no, two. How do you taste so good? And how are you so warm?"

Turning around to face him, Ava had a confused look on her face. "You have said from the beginning that I taste good and I still don't have an answer for you. As for why I am warm...I can ask you the same thing. You're warmer than I am. I enjoy it."

Rafe's eyes started to gleam. He whispered in a sexy voice in her ear, "Nope. You're warmer tonight. Let me change into a form that truly appreciates this." He grinned then went boa constrictor in Ava's arms.

Ava let out a small shriek, dropped him away from her, and was out of there faster than she had ever moved before.

Rafe laughed and changed to a tern and bulleted after Ava. He came down on her running form and changed back to the snake and pulled her down to the ground. Before she had a chance to do anything he was wrapped around her so she couldn't move.

Ava let out a hiss of anger as she felt him curl around her and snapped, "Not funny, Rafe. Not funny  **at all**."

_Oh I think this is hilarious. And I'm going to teach you to like this form after all._

"You'll never get me to like this stupid snake form. Or any of them."

Rafe hissed in amusement.  _Guess I'll have to prove it to you._  Without letting go of Ava's arms, he changed the placement of some of his long coils so part of his body literally snaked between Ava's legs. Then he slowly moved, rubbing against her.  _Well?_

Ava made a sound mixed between anger and pleasure. Feeling him do what he was doing was turning her on, but she was a stubborn one. "Well, what? I'm feeling more anger."

 _Hmm. Time to increase the speed then._ Rafe paused to flick his tongue at Ava before gliding smoothly on her body. He made sure to have more pressure in certain places. When he had reached to the end of his tail he merely doubled back and started again.

Ava let out a cry of pleasure. Trying to squirm against him, she said, 'Rafe! Please?"

_Please, what? No idea what you want. You're going to have to tell me._

Ava made a sound of annoyance and cursed him up and down for doing this to her. "I hate you… so much… but I want you." She hissed out.

Rafe had been toying with Ava when she said this, and suddenly he stopped completely and even lifted his coils off there.  _Really? Maybe I changed my mind. Seeing you hate me and all. Having your arms wrapped up is enough for me._

Ava let her head hit the ground as she stared up at the trees. He was really going to make her admit it, wasn't he. When she spoke, there was a hint of pleading in her voice, "I don't hate you! And I was wrong… I… like this form of yours. Please… don't stop."

Rafe looked her in the eyes then mildly said,  _Okay then. My turn after though._ He glided on her body again and watched her carefully.

At last he went human again and grinned at her, "There, mission accomplished. I pranked you good and now whenever you see my snake form you'll always remember that."

Ava gave him a half-hearted glare. "That was not funny."

He grinned, "Oh really? You enjoyed it. Now your turn. Get me off and then maybe we can actually do it together. Nicely."

Ava smirked at that. She wrapped her legs around him and then switched positions so that she was on top. Ava smiled down at him and said, "Maybe I changed my mind. I got what I wanted after."

Rafe bucked against her, growling, "You vixen. You know what they say: monkey see, monkey do. You're not one so stop copying me!"

Ava cocked her head and pushed herself so that she was sitting. Tapping her chin in thought, "Oh, I know I'm not you, but I do have other things that you seem to enjoy a lot. I think I'll keep you guessing. I am quite fine just sitting here watching you squirm."

Rafe growled, but was in defeat, "Fine, tell me… what else you can do. I'm going mad here."

Ava grinned and decided to just show him. After she was done, she sat crossed legged beside him, watching him. "Well? Did you enjoy your turn?"

Rafe brushed his hand down Ava's arm in a feather light touch, "Yes, I did, thank you."

Ava smiled softly, "You're welcome." Pushing herself, she got her clothes neat, before saying, "I'm going to go and see if I can find a spot to watch the sunset. Even though it's still an hour or two away."

Rafe raised an eyebrow at that, "Ah, and am I thinking the same as you to kill the time before sunset?"

"Depends on what you're thinking. I really do want to find a spot. Are you going to come or leave me by myself?"

Rafe smiled, "Nope. I'm coming with you. You pick whatever spot you want."

Ava smiled and waited until he was ready before walking off to find a spot. They walked for a bit until Ava came across a spot she liked. It was uphill and showed the view of everything. Smiling happily, she had a skip in her step as she made her way to the place she wanted to sit. Getting settled down, Ava took in the scene before her, saying softly, "Thank you, Rafe."

Rafe looked at her in surprise before replying, "Thank you? For what? From your tone, sounds like you're thanking me for more than what we just did."

Ava smiled lovingly at him. She still had that bad feeling in her stomach, but she pushed it away to enjoy this moment. "That's because I am. Thank you for bringing me here. For showing me all of these beautiful places. For giving me everything that I ever wanted and more than I could ask for. Most of all, thank you for loving me and choosing me to be your mate."

Rafe smiled gently and answered, "Oh, you are most welcome. Thank you for everything you've done for me. You've brought a stability I never had and a love I definitely never had. And for accepting Apollo's gift so I may never know the pain of losing you. And of course may I mention the amazing intimacy?"

Ava giggled at that last part. Brushing her fingers across his cheek, she cupped it and spoke softly, "I may have doubts about Apollo's gift, but I am more than happy to have it."

Rafe stroked Ava's hair and pulled it free from its hairband. He gently detangled it as he replied, "I'm glad you don't regret me. I sure have taken you on one hell of a ride."

Ava laughed softly, before shifting to sitting on his lap. Letting her head fall against his shoulder, she played with his fingers. "You have but it has been an amazing one. One I wouldn't change anything about. I'm still surprised that out of everyone… you chose me at the time. A simple mortal girl."

Rafe hummed at that. Then he tweaked her nose, "I figured you'd be less trouble! Nope, I was wrong. But don't quote me on that. Nobody heard it from either of us."

Giggling in amusement, Ava hit him lightly. "You enjoy my trouble making ways. It makes life more interesting for you. Though when I do cause trouble it's normally serious trouble."

Rafe grinned, "As opposed to me? I'm a born trouble maker. And you weren't around when I was a squid for a year. Though you were there when I got us thrown back in time."

Ava snorted and shook her head. "That was an...experience. But I'm glad you did. I would never have realized my feelings for you."

"And now?" Rafe innocently asked as he stroked his fingers down her face and to her chest.

Ava wondered if he could feel her heart beat faster. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. Letting her other hand goes over his, she spoke very softly, "I still love you."

Rafe sighed in contentment as they shared heartbeats. "Me too. Even with all the…  _problems_ … our family is having. Our love for each other will never change. We are one."

Stroking her thumb over his heart, Ava made a hum of agreement. She hesitated before asking, "Am I your world, Rafe? Because you are mine. I think sometimes of what would have happened if I hadn't made it in time with cure. The thought scares me."

He cocked his head in thought. "The last remnant of the gods would have been gone. I don't know what would have happened then. But yes, Ava… you are my world. If anyone were to come after you, they would die. Like Rolfe did. Because you are the most precious thing to me."

Ava locked eyes with him. "Does the thought scare you? That you could lose me, I mean."

He glanced at her, "Not as much as it did before you became immortal. I'm not too worried about that. Few dare face my wrath."

Ava hummed but didn't say anything. She leaned back against him and started drawing random things with her fingers using his chest as a drawing board. "I love you."

He growled deeply, "You're turning me on again."

Smiling against him, Ava pressed her nails in a bit deeper and lowered them slightly. "Oh? This turns you on. I never knew."

Rafe rumbled again, and his eyes went a deeper amber. He raised his hand and gently brushed Ava's lips, letting his eyes do the talking.

Ava shivered lightly against his touch. She stopped what she was doing and waited for him to make the next move.

He glanced at Ava and tugged to her to him closer and kissed her, playfully at first, then going passionate. At the same time he ran his hands over her body.

Ava moaned lightly and pulled away from him. She stared at him with love filled eyes. Grabbing his hands, she tugged on him until she was lying on the ground with him on top of her. Trailing her own hands softly over his body, she asked him, "Make love to me gently?"

He smiled and nodded. He didn't say anything but obeyed her request. He made them both feel like they'd first met and they were just discovering one another. At last Rafe whispered, "It's only been a few months since we've known each other. Not twenty years. Do you feel the same?"

Ava whispered back, "Yes. I always will." Rafe kissed her one more time, then dressed her, and carried Ava back to their tent where they snuggled again.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava let out a sigh of contentment as she woke up on her own for once. Opening up her eyes, she smiled gently as she watched Rafe sleep in one of his dog forms. She could hear the kids outside talking about something without arguing for once and decided to enjoy this moment while it lasted. That bad feeling came back again. Worse than before. Ava bit her lip in worry as she wondered what it meant. Hopefully nothing too bad.

Abby spun as Lio banged a dish. "Shhh! Do you really want to wake everyone before we have breakfast ready? No? So be careful!"

Sheepishly, Lio gave his sister and apologetic look. "Sorry, Abby. I'll be more careful. Though maybe you shouldn't speak that loudly."

Rolling her eyes she went falcon and perched on her brother's shoulder, not bothering to be gentle with her talons.  _There, I can talk as loud as I want and nobody hears me but you._

Snorting quietly, Leo only said to her, "Your like mom when you get like this. Stubborn as hell. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it quietly."

_Just finish turning those eggs over. The smell will get dad up in no time. And mom will be sure to follow. Just stop bouncing around! It makes it hard to balance on you! Unless you want me to puncture you._

Rolling his eyes, Lio stopped bouncing around and did as his sister instructed him to do.

True to Abby's word, Rafe shot out of the tent wagging his tail. He barked happily as he watched the kids. Abby translated,  _He said there's almost nothing better than waking up in the morning to breakfast being ready._ She paused then said with disgust,  _He said there's only one thing better but we're not old enough to know._

Lio screwed his face up in disgust at what that thing could only mean. "That's gross. I'll take breakfast over it any day."

Ava had followed out after Rafe had disappeared and had heard Lio's comment. Considering everything, Ava had a good guess to what Rafe had said and Abby had repeated. Ruffling Lio's hair and stroking Abby's feathers, she told them, "You'll both change your mind on what you find disgusting right now. But for now, how about I serve everyone their food since you two cooked?"

Abby went human in delight but did it a little soon. She ended up squashing her brother underneath her, and laughed in amusement. "Oops, timed that one wrong."

Lio huffed but had a small smile on his face. "Yeah. I know. How about you get off me, Abby?"

She scooted off him as Rafe came over and licked her face in a silly manner. "Ew! Dad! Get off!" She pushed him away but grinned at him anyway. Rafe was in a good mood. He bounced around Ava and eyed the food.

Ava grinned down at him and thought of the perfect thing to do as payback for that snake bit yesterday. "I guess you want food. Go sit down with the kids and I'll bring it over."

Rafe barked happily and sat between the children, after climbing over Lio and wagging his tail in his face.

Ava rolled her eyes at his antics but got the food ready. She served herself a plate and put it to the side. Then she got Abby's and Lio's ready and handed it them. Rafe's...she put in a doggy bowl in front of him. Patting him on the head, she cooed, "And this is for the good dog."

Rafe stared at the bowl as the kids started laughing at him. He glared in consternation at Ava and went human. "Really, Ava? Since when do I look like a tame dog?"

Ava grinned right back at him. "I can remember a few moments. Besides, it won't be the first time you've eaten out of a bowl."

Abby was in tears laughing and Rafe pretended to be mad, "And this is how you treat your old man?" He looked at Lio, "And you as well?"

Ava laughed herself. Patting Rafe's cheek, she said coyly, "Consider it payback for yesterday's stunt, love."

He made pffft sound and looked again at the bowl. He laughed too and told her, "Okay you win. This one time." He picked up the bowl and gulped it down in just a few swallows. "There. Call me an animal with my table manners and we'll leave it at that."

Ava chuckled and sat down. "What table manners? But fine. You're an animal with okay table manners."

He had a twinkle in his eyes and then asked, "So, what's the plan for today?"

Ava smiled and replied, "I'm going to go hunting for some pictures for work."

Rafe nodded and said, "Okay. I'll go hunting too… but for food. The kids can get a free day and do what they want. Is that agreeable?"

Ava couldn't help but laugh as the kids both agreed in excitement. Grinning, she stood up and gathered her stuff. "That is more than agreeable by me."

Abby asked, "Can I go with you Dad? For a bit? Then I can leave whenever?" Rafe grinned back, "I did say whatever. Sure. Let's go." He went wolf as Abby turned tiger and they both leaped off into the forest.

Ava turned to her son and asked, "Want to come with me? Make a day of it." Lio shook his head. "Sorry, mom. I found an interesting creek the other day. I want to explore it more. It's near here so you won't have to worry."

Ava smiled and kissed his temple before ruffling his hair. "Be safe, Lio." She got a yes mom in return and left. She spent most of the day tracking down the animal she wanted and then another hour or two taking pictures. Once she was satisfied, she stood to leave when that bad feeling hit her hard. Looking around, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Deciding to walk quick back to the camp, she was surprised to find a wolf in front of her. Slowly she asked, "Rafe?"

The wolf growled and leapt at her. Ava moved to the side and tripped over a root. Her camera went flying out of her hands as she landed. In an instant she was running. Her feet hit the ground hard, she was breathing hard, fear kept her going as she heard the wolf behind her. Then she heard howling and she saw a man in her way. Scrambling to come to a stop, Ava turned her body and her foot got caught in a root that was sticking up. She felt a burning pain as she fell followed by a instant pain in her head. She groaned lightly as she felt something sticky in her hair. Ava heard another growl and saw a wolf and man in front of her. That was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

Rafe came back to the camp much later with a fresh killed elk. Abby had stayed with him after all, only going off to play now and then close by but not interfering with what he was doing. They turned human and prepared the elk. Lio came later too and helped some.

At last, Rafe frowned. It was not like Ava to be so late. He decided to go look about.

"Dad, let me help. Two sniffers are better than one. She must have fallen asleep somewhere. You know Mom does that sometimes." Abby ventured.

Lio frowned, "She told me she would be right back as soon as she got the pictures. She was just going in and out. Not actually exploring. She seemed...anxious."

Rafe sighed and went bloodhound and took off sniffing. He explored around for sometime while Abby went the other way. Lio volunteered to stay, just in case.

Suddenly Rafe caught Ava's scent, but there was something wrong with it. He followed the track and then the smell of werewolf hit him. Furiously he looked around. Then the telling smell of blood.  **Ava's** blood. Rafe was livid and bayed until Abby came.

_Dad… that's mom's blood! And here is her camera. What happened?_

_A werewolf took her. And is long gone by gone now. Thankfully the blood isn't enough for a fatal wound but where the_ _ **hell**_ _is she? Wait… I know just who to ask._ At that Rafe turned and galloped back to camp as fast as he could, Abby on his heels.

As soon as he got there he went human and furiously asked Lio, "What have you done, boy?"

Lio was confused. Shaking his head, he answered nervously, "Nothing! I swear. I've been here all day."

Rafe glared, "My mate… was taken by a werewolf. And there's only one person here that has dealings with them."

Lio gasped. His mom was taken by a werewolf...was she okay? What did they want with her? Then the unsaid accusation that Rafe had just implied hit him. He snapped his eyes up at him and gasped out, "You think I had something to do with this? Well, I didn't! I haven't been near a werewolf since you told me not to! She's my mom...why would I want this to happen?"

Abby jumped in, "You lied about Cole! And you were mad at Dad when we fought!"

Rafe turned and said, "Enough, Abby. I will deal with this." Looking again at Lio, he growled, "You are a werewolf lover, and you wanted your mother to yourself, didn't you? Or get back at me without using magic."

Lio shook his head wildly. He felt tears form and he snapped. "No! She's my mother! The only one to ever love me. The most important person to me. I want her to be happy because of this. Being with you both makes her happy which makes me happy. I would  **never** do anything to harm her. I used my magic to protect her from you! If I had known she was in danger...I would have used it against the werewolves to make sure she was safe!"

Rafe stepped forward and grabbed Lio's arm. "And I'm supposed to believe you? You've lied to me before...and we both know that Cole wasn't the first time you've done so. So you'd better come up with something worthwhile, or…" He gestured to his waist and cocked his head.

Lio snapped. "Then do whatever you have to because I'm not lying! I had nothing to do with this! Kill me if it will make you feel better, but I'm telling you the truth!"

Rafe gave him one look then dragged him to his tent and tossed him face first into the sleeping bag. Lio heard the dreaded  _snick_ and then Rafe telling him in a very controlled voice, "You going to come clean, boy? Just admit what you've done and I'll go easy on you."

Lio told him quietly, "I have nothing to admit because I'm not lying."

The thrashing began. Suddenly Rafe halted things and asked him again, "Well? Who have you been running with? Same one as last time? Tell me that, or pants down. Your choice."

"I'm running with no one! I'm on mom's side."

Rafe growled and ripped Lio's pants down and resumed. But outside, Abby finally had enough. She had listened to the terrible sounds long enough. Besides, she had gone back and looked at the site more closely and had figured out that Lio was probably right. She had to stop things.

Abby scurried into the tent in her recently discovered long tailed lizard form and peeked in. She scampered to Lio's face and balanced her tiny form on his arm.  _Are you telling the absolute truth? I think I believe you. You had nothing to do with it? I can stop Dad. He'll listen to me._

Lio sobbed and whispered in between strokes, "I had nothing to do with it, Abby. She's my  _ **mom**_. I love her more than anything. I owe her everything. She's my world. I would never hurt her like this. At all."

Abby nodded and scurried onto his back where the sweat was soaking though his shirt.  _Dad! Stop it! Lio tells the truth. He really doesn't know._

Rafe stopped abruptly and looked at his daughter. She continued,  _Look, I smelled the tracks again. I know what his friend smelled like. And it wasn't him. And Lio's scent is nowhere near there. I believe him._

The shapeshifter paused and looked down at the sobbing boy. Then he nodded at Abby and silently left the tent and went to search some more.

Abby went back to Lio's arm and told him,  _He's gone. Okay? Pull your pants up. Then I'll turn human and you can cry on me all you like. Okay? I'm here._

Very slowly and painfully, Lio managed to get his pants up. He burst out into sobs from pain and worry and curled onto his side. He wanted his mom here more than ever.

"Shhh. You're okay." Abby murmured, rubbing his back. She waited for the sobs to lessen before softly saying, "Wow, did he ever go hard on you. I think you'll be feeling that for a week. You can talk to me, Lio. It's okay."

"I want mom. I want her to be safe. I don't want to have to lose another mommy, Abby." He whispered to his sister.

She hugged him tenderly, "I know. I want her too. Dad is out again looking for her. We'll find her. I'm scared too.'

Curling up into his sister's warmth, he asked her hesitantly, "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, little brother. I don't want to be alone either. It's just us here anyway." Abby went tiger so her soft fur might comfort Lio even more. She licked the tears off his face too.

After awhile, Lio could hear Rafe come back. He tensed slightly and focused on his sister. "Abby? I just wanted to tell you...that you're the other one I care about most next to mom. I love you."

Abby gave him a surprised look, then a soft purr,  _I guess I do too, even if we fight a lot. Hold on, I'll see if Dad has news._  She squirmed out from under Lio and slipped out.

Rafe shook his head when he saw her, "I can't find her. The pack is gone too. We have to farther away to track her." He gave a sigh, "Abby, I'm sorry you had to hear all that. Go get Lio, please. I need to talk to him. I won't touch him. I promise."

Abby gave him a worried glance then went back.  _Lio? Dad wants to talk to you. But he promised not to touch you._

Lio painfully followed Abby out. He walked slowly and awkwardly, but stopped out of reach from Rafe. He gave him a look of distrust and didn't move any further.

Rafe cocked his head at the boy and sighed. "I'd ask you to sit but I don't think you can. I wanted to tell you that I made Ava a promise. If something happened to her, you are my responsibility. Do you understand what that means?"

"You'll take care of me." He replied quietly.

Rafe nodded, "Yes. And I am now your… parent. I'll make sure you have what you need. You obey my rules. I'll teach you what I can. And you respect me as Abby does. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir." Lio said in a monotone voice. He eyed Rafe warily watching his every move.

Rafe motioned, "Go soak in the creek for a bit. It'll hurt like hell, but after a while it'll help. Then I need you back to help pack things up. We'll leave most of it here. We have to travel light. Abby can go with you if you want company."

Lio shook his head and whispered, "I want to be alone for now. I'll be quick, sir." With that he left before anyone could stop him. Undressing, Lio winced and whimpered slightly as he soaked. He hadn't liked Rafe before and he didn't like him now. He scared Lio. A lot. Sure, he had Abby...but it wasn't the same. He missed his mother's gentle ways, her soft voice, and her soothing touch. His heart throbbed and tears fells.

Unwilling, hazy memories of his other parents came to mind. Flashes of red mixed with blue and fear came to mind. He shook his head to get rid of them. Pressing a hand to his head, he whispered to himself, "Mom won't end up like them. She won't. She can't. I won't let it happen again."

When Lio limped back, everyone bent to clearing camp. After that was done, Rafe thought of where to go next. Nessie was the logical choice since the werewolves had simply disappeared. It would be a few hours to fly but that would be fine.

He told the children, "We're going to see Nessie. Maybe she has an idea. Uh… Lio? You're going to have to ride. If you don't think you can… sit and balance, Abby will have to tie you to me."

Lio sat down on Rafe and hissed out in pain but quickly settled. Rafe nodded and stretched his wings. He waited until Abby went falcon and took off after, ignoring the boy's further grunts and and the gripping of a rather large chunk of his mane.


	10. Chapter 10

Ava groaned as she came to. Her head pounded and she noticed that she was lying on something hard. She could hear a sound of rushing water nearby and she tried to pry open her eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate. Instead, she shifted and took notice that her hands were tied, but her feet weren't. Footsteps came closer to her and this time, Ava managed to open her eyes an inch. "Who?" She got out, throat cracking.

A very soft whisper, "Shhh! It's Cole. I brought water. But I'm not supposed to be here."

Ava went silent and let out another soft groan. Her head pounded even more and she just wanted to go back to sleep, but her throat was dry and her lips were chapped. Croaking out quietly, "Water?"

The young werewolf put a glass to her lips and let her drink. When she had finished, he asked in a low voice, "Are you okay? I would fix your head but they'd know."

Ava blinked blurrily at him. She shifted around until she was more comfortable and asked in a low voice too, "I'm...okay...Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know. I just know that Jackson brought you here. He's the beta. I'm only the omega. The last in the pack. The one they all beat up if they can. Except the alpha. He's nice anyway."

Ava was confused. "I thought the alpha… respected Rafe… not to touch his… I am his."

Cole nodded, "I know. I'm not sure what happened to change that, but I was very afraid when he brought you. Rafe's wrath is no light thing. And I was willing to face him once. But like this? I'm scared."

Ava nodded and winced at the pain it brought to her head. "He's not going… to be happy. Go before he comes. He'll kill you… even though… you did nothing… but help."

Cole was about to say something when he spun around. Someone was coming! He went wolf and scampered away as quickly as he could. He looked back briefly to see the alpha and beta going to Ava before Cole ducked out of sight completely.

Ava grunted and twisted herself towards the two older males coming towards her. She looked at them warily while staying silent.

The two werewolves looked at her a long moment. One had snow white hair with a little bit of black. He quietly told Ava, "I am Logan, the Alpha. This here is Jackson, my beta. Mate of the Shapeshifter, does he seem familiar to you?"

Ava studied Jackson carefully. He had the same build and black hair as someone but she couldn't think of who. It was only when she locked eyes with him, and noticed a familiar nastiness to them, that she let out a sound of fear. Shifting away from him, she hissed out, "Rolfe."

She was surprised when he let out a loud laugh that reminded her of Rolfe. He grinned a nasty grin at her and said, "Close but no cigar. Rolfe was my uncle. The one that  _shapeshifter_ killed." He snarled out the last part.

Logan sighed. He nodded and added, "Cassandra was his mother. The same one the shapeshifter made love to then killed."

Ava shut her eyes and cursed Rafe. When she got back to him… she was going to let him have it for sleeping around too much. "Then why not come and get me a lot earlier? Why now?"

Logan looked over at Jackson and snarled at him while telling Ava, "For the record, I did not want anything to do with this. I fear Rafe. Jackson will tell you."

Jackson walked over and knelt in front of her. Grabbing her chin, he made sure to dig his nails in and smiled in pleasure when she hissed in pain. "I do not fear that shapeshifter. He has killed my family. So… I'll torture and kill his precious mate. This will be fun." He smiled bigger when he noticed the fear in her eyes. He squeezed a bit tighter before letting her go.

Logan snarled warningly then told him, "You might be the lead in this but I am the Alpha still. You will not touch her when I am around. And furthermore you will not touch her in  _that_  way at all."

Jackson growled softly back but let go of her. The Alpha's word was law and he had to obey it. No matter how much he wished he didn't. He gave Ava one last heated glare and stormed off.

Ava was shaking from fear. Her head pounded even worse and she tried to calm herself. Turing to Logan, she asked softly, "Why let him do this if you fear Rafe?"

He sighed and sadly said, "Things have changed. I can't give details now. But let's just say this is bigger than just you. We need Rafe. And the best way to do it is through you. I don't want to do this. You've met Cole, right?"

Ava blinked at the random question but said, "Yes. I remember meeting him years ago. Him and my son were friends."

Logan grimaced and told her quietly, "When I found out, I was devastated. And I willingly sent him to Rafe, to make matters right. I love the young pup, and it was a hard decision. You stepped in, and I thank you for that. I still had to banish him for years. I only recently welcomed him back, and he's at the bottom. Where he will likely stay for many years."

Ava lowered her head as she softly told him, "He's one of the good ones. He made my son happy. And I thank him for that. I'm sorry for causing all of that."

He answered, "Not your fault. I'll do my best to make sure you're more or less safe. But a lot of it is out of my paws. I'm sorry." With that he turned away and left.

Ava felt that bad feeling come back. It scared her more than ever. She wished that Rafe would hurry up and find her. She had a feeling things were about to get a lot worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Rafe and Abby flew swiftly. He was glad once again that his daughter's bird form was one of the fastest birds there was. It made things so much easier. Soon enough they reached the Inn, where Charlie and Ellie resided still. They were getting up there in age, in their seventies if Rafe has his dates right, and no longer took in guests. But their door was always open for the shapeshifter and his family for as long as they lived.

He made a smooth landing and the couple rushed to the small group. Charlie exclaimed in happiness, "Rafe! You old scamp! It's been a year! And Mr. Helios is so big! Abigail darling you look wonderful. But where's Ava?"

Rafe shook his feathers and remained still, for Lio hasn't moved. Abby went human and told them, "Mom has been kidnapped. We're here to ask Nessie. A werewolf took her but we can't find her anywhere. Nessie might have a clue."

Ellie's hand went her mouth. "Oh my. This is very serious. Abigail and Helios can stay here with us while you ask Nessie, Rafe."

Lio carefully hopped off Rafe and winced slightly. He made his way to Ellie and stood at her side. The further away from Rafe he was for a little while was better for him in the long run. He asked Rafe quietly, "May I stay here, sir?"

Rafe looked at him a long moment and nodded. He tilted his wings up to the breeze and flew. Abby looked torn. She wanted to be with her father but her brother shouldn't have to explain everything.

Charlie ushered the children into the kitchen. "Sit down! We were just having lunch. Plenty of extras. I'll get it, Ellie, you just have a seat with them. Won't take a moment." He busied himself and brought two extra plates to the table.

Abby smiled and sat down. She was hungry after all. Flying did that to her, and she immediately downed the glass of lemonade. She took a huge bite out of the sandwich and made a mmm sound at its goodness.

Lio picked at his food. He was worried about his mother. Sighing, he made himself eat most of his food. Ellie watched him in concern and asked the question that everyone knew was coming. "What happened exactly?"

Abby sighed and told them about the monster sighting that may or may not have been related. Then she continued, "We found werewolf signs where mom had been taken. Uh… Dad blamed Lio. He did have a werewolf playmate a few years back. I'm afraid in his anger and worry, Dad lost his head. He beat Lio pretty bad with his belt. And we still can't find mom."

Ellie shared a look with Charlie. Turning to the children, she said softly, "Ava is strong and determined. She's also smart and keeps her head on straight. I'm sure she's just fine."

Charlie agreed and told them, "That's right. And Rafe is no fool. He will do anything for her. If you all work together, you'll figure this out." He paused and asked quietly, "Lio? Do you want a man to man talk?"

Lio looked up at Charlie hesitantly. Thinking about it, he nodded in relief that it was Charlie he would be talking to.

Ellie took the cue and left with Abby to get rooms sorted out. Charlie sighed and asked the boy, "You're scared, I know. And he shouldn't have done that. I know Rafe, and he gets very… passionate about what's important to him. Tell me how you're feeling, Lio."

Lio looked at the table. He whispered, "Scared. Hurt. Not loved. I want mom."

Charlie patted his hand and gently replied, "I understand all that. But you are loved. Your mother loves you. We do too. Abby does. And yes, Rafe does too in his own way. He just doesn't know it."

"Has he been like this before? Where he never knew it." Lio asked curiously.

Charlie nodded. "Yes. When Abby was born. He disliked her. Stayed away from her. Ignored when she cried. He would have very little to do with her at all. Your mother thought she was going to have to raise Abby all by herself. It wasn't until after she did her first change. Then one day, it clicked. I still don't know why. You wouldn't know by looking at them now that Rafe disliked his own daughter."

Lio hummed in thought. Then he asked, "What about mom? Did he love her right away?"

Charlie chuckled at that. He glanced at Lio and decided he was old enough to know. "No, he didn't. Ava had feelings for him long before he did. You have heard of his reputation I am sure. Rafe is… a player. I don't know what he  _hasn't_  had sex with. But your mother… somehow tamed him. And he loves her fiercely."

Lio stared at the table. He picked at it and said quietly, "I don't want to lose another mom."

The old man put a hand on Lio's shoulder, "I know lad. I understand. I don't want to you to lose Ava either. I may be mortal, but I have a good feeling about it all. It will work out. I know so. You're going to have to trust that your mother has sense… and trust Rafe too. I have seen him furious several times, and it's not pretty."

Lio crossed his arms and grumbled, "I know. Abby had to stop him. It's hard to trust someone when they've never liked or cared for you. Then hit you and blame you when you did nothing."

Charlie breathed a long breath. He looked Lio in the eye and said, "You should ask him about this whole werewolf business. It might make things… clearer."

Lio cocked his head. He studied Charlie and said, "Mom mentioned years ago that she was scared of werewolves...do the two go together?"

The old man nodded and replied, "Yes. But it goes even further back. Before her time. And mine. But I think you're ready to hear that story. But it should come from Rafe himself, not me. Can you do that? Listen to him?"

Lio thought about it long and hard before replying, "Yes. I can."

Patting Lio gently, Charlie smiled. "Go on upstairs and have a rest. I'll talk to Rafe when he gets back. But you go. I'm sure riding a Pegasus with your problem couldn't have been easy."

Lio shook his head and stood up. He got to the door before he turned around with a small smile, "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie nodded then went outside to wait for Rafe. He waited a hour or so before he saw the white Pegasus float down again. Abby bolted out in her doe form and flapped her tail in excitement.

Rafe went human and explained to everyone, "Well, the word is out. Nessie didn't know anything right now, but I'm sure she'll hear something in the next day or so. So we have to be patient."

Everyone was sober at that news but they understood. They talked briefly then Charlie pulled Rafe aside and whispered in his ear.

Giving a sigh, the shapeshifter made his way upstairs to Lio's bedroom. He walked in to see Lio lying on the bed on his stomach. "Hey. Got something for you."

Lio turned his head to Rafe and stared at him. Finally he asked softly, "What is it?"

Rafe produced a bottle of something in his hand. "My way of saying sorry. This lotion will take some of the sting out. I think you'd rather me do it than your sister, right? Then we'll talk."

Lio nodded and watched Rafe with wary eyes. The shapeshifter came over and pulled down Lio's pants, whistled at the damage, and rubbed the lotion in carefully. Finally he finished his task and sat down in a chair nearby. "Lio, I owe you an explanation. But do you have questions first?"

"Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you since you first laid eyes on me." Lio asked with a bit of accusation in his voice.

Rafe looked at him and calmly told him, "I don't hate you. You did nothing. I just… okay. You know about my other children. How I care little about them. You were the same when you came into our lives. But…" Here he gave a small smile, "You've been growing on me. But I don't hate you."

Lio snorted, "Doesn't seem like it. But I deal with you because of mom. She loves you which means that you can't be all that bad. I'll listen to what you have to tell me."

Rafe breathed out a breath. "Okay. I met this werewolf female. Cassandra. Ah now, she was nice, but you don't need to to know that. I mated with her, forgetting that most werewolves mate for life. Her brother was pretty angry at me that I thought so lightly of the relationship. She was too. She would not leave me alone. Finally she grew angry enough to fight me. It was a battle, and I killed her in the end. And it was good riddance for me… I don't know how I fell for in the first place. But anyways, Rolfe, her brother, and I had been best friends before that. When I killed his sister we went from almost blood brothers to blood enemies. Are you following so far?"

Lio scrunched his nose up and said, "Um...You met a female werewolf. Did what you normally do but forgot an important detail. Fought her and killed her. She turned out to be… your best friend's sister?"

Rafe nodded, "Pretty much. So over the years we fought or avoided each other. That changed when he bumped into your mother. He knew before I did that she was my mate." Rafe looked at the boy seriously. "Rolfe tried to hurt her terribly. He wanted her body before he killed her. I killed him in the end. And that day I was against every werewolf. And they knew and understood. Can you understand now why I was so against you and Cole? And my reaction today?"

Lio nodded and whispered a yes. He didn't say anything for a long time before he gathered the courage to whisper, "Vampires killed my parents in front of me. I… don't like them very much."

Rafe gave a half grin, "Well, you'll be pleased to know that I am blood enemies with them too."

Lio looked grateful but asked, "What about mom?"

Rafe frowned, "Are you asking if she likes vampires? Then yes. She does. They do not come to her often because they know that I will kill them if I see them."

Lio gave a sigh of relief, "I never want to see one ever again. But I don't want to hurt mom's feelings by keeping her away from her friends."

Rafe shook his head, "I think she would understand. But don't worry. I've been doing a good enough job of keeping them away. Hate them. Makes your mom mad when I don't even call them by names or genders. Just  _ **it**_." He grinned at Lio at that last part.

Lio felt a smile form and he asked, "Think mom would be mad if I pick up that bad habit of yours?"

Rafe threw his head back and laughed. He told him, "Maybe a little. But then you're clear because you have me to blame for it. And dammit if I'm going to change!"

Lio laughed but soon turned serious. "Rafe? If the werewolves know not to mess with you… then why take mom in the first place? Surely they would know what you would do when you find them?"

Rafe was quiet for a few minutes. Finally he answered, "I don't know. This I think is bigger than just the werewolves and me. There is something else going on." Rafe cocked his head at Lio and told him, "The only thing I know is the pack… is the same one Cole belongs to."

Lio felt guilt and betrayal hit him. He looked up at Rafe and whispered guilty, "I'm sorry. You were right. This is my fault. I...I thought Cole was my friend."

Rafe looked away for a second then back to Lio, "Then you have no issue with me destroying the pack if I get the chance to? Including him?"

Lio was torn. Cole was, or used to be his friend, but they had hurt and taken his mom. Finally he answered honestly. "Yes...I will have an issue, but I won't stop you."

Rafe nodded and asked him, "Okay. Did you have anything further you wished to know?"

"Is mom going to be okay by herself with them?" He asked for his last question. He was starting to doze off.

Rafe sighed, but answered, "I believe they want something. And they need her alive. The Alpha of that pack respects and fears me. As long as he is around, she'll be okay."

Lio tried to nod, but he was asleep soon after Rafe's response. The shapeshifter watched him, then stood up and pulled a blanket over him, then turned and gently shut the door.

He turned black panther and padded outside and curled up to rest. He thought about the conversation he just had with Lio. The lad was still wary of him, he knew. Rafe was sorry for losing his temper with Lio this morning, but he was not sorry for the anger he felt towards the werewolves. But it seemed the boy understood that. Rafe also knew the boy would be feeling the effect for a week...Ava was going to kill him when he got her back. Ava...where had she gone? His beloved mate. He was deeply worried. If it had been a mortal who had taken her, it would have been better, as they wouldn't have been able to kill her. But it was an immortal. Rafe sighed in thought. If they did kill his mate, there would be no place in the world that they could hide from him. And what about after? Rafe knew he would return to his lone roaming ways, and be the bad boy player once again. But the children? What would become of them? His daughter could travel with him, but would she want to see her father like that? And Lio? Well, that'd be easy. He could drop him off with Sorren or something. But his promise… Rafe growled to himself. He'd have a talk with his daughter tomorrow. Right now, he was exhausted from the day's events. Tucking his tail under, he went into a fitful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ava sighed lightly as she stared up at the ceiling of the cave. She had no idea what time it was or how much time had passed. The wolves had left her in the same position she had woken up in. The only exceptions were when she had to go to the washroom or to eat and drink. She let out a sigh. It was time to see if she could get her hands free.

Ava grunted under her breath as she twisted her hands, trying to get the rope to loosen, but to no avail. Ava eventually gave up and muttered worriedly, "Rafe...I hope you're keeping the promise you made me. If I find out you left Lio….there is going to be hell to pay when we meet up again."

A soft growl sounded nearby, signalling the presence of a werewolf, but it was a female this time. She had soft brown hair and sounded more curious than angry. She looked at Ava and shyly asked, "Who's Lio?"

Ava moved her body around to get a better look at this female. Studying her, she asked a bit harshly and a bit curiously, "Why do you want to know? Are you going to use him against me? Tell anyone about him?"

The female cocked her head, "I am curious about you, mate of the shapeshifter. He is a terrible enemy, but I know almost nothing about you. Only that you are his mate. You don't look like you could be as hard as he can be. Although I do not blame him."

Ava cocked her head in curiosity. She was still wary of this female and decided to go with simple answers. "Lio is my son. You know who I am...but I have no idea who you are."

The female studied Ava and softly replied, "I am Layla. I think you have met my son already. Cole?"

Ava's eyes widened and she whispered, "You are Cole's mom?" Studying Layla more closely she said, "Looking at you now...I can see some resemblance in your personalities. According to Lio, Cole was just as curious about Lio as you are about me. From one mother to another… from what I have seen and been told of Cole… you have raised a kind and wonderful son."

Layla smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. She hesitated and looked at Ava, "Thank you for your kind words. I was… devastated… when I learned that he had run with someone close to the shapeshifter. I would have accepted his death as punishment. As it was, he was banished from the pack, but Logan was kind enough to let him back in. It's hard to see him picked on by the rest, but it's better than having him dead."

Ava nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry for all the trouble our son's friendship had caused. But I think it was a good thing for them. Lio has learned a lesson my daughter will have trouble learning. If she learns it at all."

The female watched her, and sighed. "Well, I do not look forward to the end of whatever happens. For if it ends as I fear, your mate will destroy all of us, for you. My only wish is that my son will not see my or his father's end."

Ava frowned. "I wish there was something I could do to prove to Rafe that not all werewolves are bad. But he has his mind set on his views and it's hard to change those."

Layla looked at her again in curiosity, then nodded. She turned wolf, a beautiful brown creature. She gave a half hearted wag of her tail, and bounded away.

Ava watched her go and sighed again. There was a lot more going on than just the werewolves taking her. There had to be. Maybe that would be enough reason for Rafe… oh who was she kidding. Rafe was going to kill them for taking her. Regardless of whatever reason.

* * *

Abby woke up and stretched. She had fallen asleep on Lio's pillow. She had thought he would like her company. She had considered going to her father, but the look on his face told her that it would be best to stay away until he was ready. She looked at Lio, and crawled on his arm, her tiny lizard feet tickling them.  _Lio? You awake? Come on, you're not going to sleep the morning away!_

Lio grumbled and swatted at Abby, mumbling, "Sleep, Abby. Up in 10."

Abby grunted when he brushed her off, and went to his face,  _Come on!_  When he didn't move, she thought for a moment. There was  **one**  way to get him up, but he might kill her for it. Nevermind. That was what a big sister was for. She crawled down his back and jumped heavily on his butt.

Lio shot up fast and let out a shout of pain. Abby went flying and Lio spun to her and snapped, "That hurt! What was that for?! I said I'd be up in 10 minutes."

The lizard turned herself rightside up and was about to answer when the door opened. There was Rafe and he saw Lio. "Oh good. You're up. I was going to wake you. You need your cream. Drop 'em. Then I'll put it on, and we can go have breakfast."

Lio stared at Rafe and nodded but didn't move to do what was asked of him. He gave Abby a pointed look and that told everyone in the room that he wasn't dropping his pants while his sister was in there.

Rafe looked across and saw Abby. He chucked, "Oops. Didn't know you were in here. When did you come in?" His daughter answered him,  _During the night. I wanted to be with someone, and Lio was comfortable._ Rafe grinned and told her, "Scram then." She went tiger and bounded away, brushing against Lio,  _Next time then._

Lio huffed at her and made sure she had left before dropping his pants for Rafe. Shifting uncomfortably, Lio sighed in relief when it was finished and hurried downstairs. Ellie made the best breakfast, next to mom of course. Once settled, he started digging in.

The older couple looked at the children before glancing at Rafe. He told them, "Nessie still needs a day or two. But it is obvious there is something else going on. She said something about a canine monster on the loose. Sounds similar to what the kids ran into. But hopefully she'll get more news later. I'll keep checking. Everyone, on my side anyway, is on the alert."

Charlie nodded grimly. Rafe glanced at him then at Ellie, "After breakfast, Lio can help you do whatever you need. I need a chat with my daughter." He looked at Lio and said firmly, "Even if I made an error of judgment, it is still not an excuse to slack off."

Lio swallowed his food and replied, "I won't, sir. I'll help Charlie and Ellie to my best abilities. Sore bottom or not."

The shapeshifter nodded, and then took Abby away to talk in private. He curled up with her in his leopard form, and she went tiger.  _Abby, how are you taking all this? Are you okay?_

She purred worriedly,  _I'm scared, daddy. What if you can't find mom at all? What if she's gone forever?_

He growled at that.  _I will do my damndest for that to not happen. We'll take things one day at a time. Okay? One day at a time. Can you trust me for that?_

_Of course, Dad. I trust you with everything anyway. We can do this. I feel confident when I'm with you. But when I'm not… everything comes crashing down on me. That's why I went to Lio last night._

He moved closer to her,  _And that's good. I'm glad you did that. Abby… you do understand that whatever is going on… that I may have to do things that you may not like._

Abigail looked at Rafe curiously,  _As in? As in… killing others you mean? I get that, Daddy. I trust that you will do what is needed. No matter what. And it will be the best thing. But, Dad? What if Mom is hurt or we get separated with everything?_

Rafe licked his daughter's fur to comfort her for a few moments. He waited until she relaxed more before replying,  _I will destroy the pack, yes. As for your mother, if she is hurt, we'll fix her. If we get separated, I have taught you to survive on your own, Abigail. You aren't immortal like I am, but you have some shifts. You'll be fine. You know so much already. You're my big girl, and I love you._

Abby purred happily at that last part, and snuggled into him,  _I love you too, Dad. But what about you? What would you do without Mom? I'm just asking if it happens. I don't think it will. I can't think it will. But...just in case?_

He sighed. He wanted to tell her the truth, so he did,  _I will go back to what I was before. Except this time I would have a hole in my heart that would never be filled. I have been honest with you of what I did before I met your mother. You might think it gross or disgusting, but that is who I am. I promise you though that I would never abandon you. You are mine after all. I may not always be with you in person, but you will never lose me as your father. Do you understand that?_

Abby sighed in thought.  _Yeah, I get that. I know I have to grow up someday and get wings of my own. And Lio?_

Rafe huffed,  _I'll have to do something with him. I can train him for a while, then he needs a warlock or witch. I probably would leave him with Sorren until he is finished his training. After that, I did make a promise to your mother. But it would be a hard one to keep._

Father and daughter were silent for a long while. They snuggled together, just breathing each other scents in. Finally Abby got up and went to the house, and Rafe sat under the tree still.

Abby bounded into the house, and looked around for Lio. She finally found him changing a bed for Ellie and jumped up to the bed and rolled around, just like her father would have done.

Lio looked at Abby with amusement in his eyes, "You look like a cat wanting to be rubbed on her stomach when you do that."

Abby huffed at him, and put a paw on him,  _Well, who's going to get the blame for the tiger hair on the fresh bed? Not me._

Raising an eyebrow, Lio asked curiously, "How so? You're the only one here that has tiger fur."

_And you're the one who is supposed to have a fresh clean bed. Looks like you haven't done a thing with it. And what happens if Ellie tells Dad that?_

"We have done this before. All the grown ups know what would have happened, but I'll take them blame to make things easier for now." Lio said. Working around Abby, he got most of the tiger fur off and made the bed like Ellie had asked. Turning to his sister, he asked worriedly, "Do you think mom's going to be hurt when we find her? Like more hurt than she was?"

She turned human and cocked her head at him, "Hopefully not. But Dad said if she is, we can fix her up. And he'll get back at them for this."

Lio nodded. He sighed, "It's… weird without her here. Feels like we are missing something important. I don't like it."

Abby softly answered, "We  **are**  missing something important. I feel the same, Lio. I hope that everything will work out. Dad will make sure of that. But if it doesn't, Lio… I don't know. Dad said he wouldn't abandon us. But I think he'd leave."

Lio's breath hitched. He looked at his sister, and said, "He would come back now and then for you. He wouldn't for me. But Abby… remember when we got into that huge fight? Mom said that she didn't care what we did anymore… do you think she meant that?"

His sister shook her head, "I don't think so. I think she was saying that she didn't care if we fought each other or not. And we haven't done it like that since, anyway. And I think Dad would check on you. He promised mom. He doesn't break promises. But he did say… it would be a hard one to keep. I'm sorry, Lio."

Lio sighed and rubbed his face to keep back his tears. He had cried enough for a long while. Instead he asked, "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong… it was all me."

She answered quietly, "I'll be honest. Sometimes I hate you. But lately, I don't. I want everyone together. And I know you don't like Dad. But he is trying. I know he is. And I want him to like you back."

Lio cocked his head to the side and studied his sister. Seeing her open and honest face made his heart ache. "You remind my of my actual mother. However hazy my memories of her are. And mom. They both made me feel safe and welcome and loved. You have always done that for me too. It's why I always tried to play with you… I wanted another person like that close to me. But you didn't seem to want that… so I gave up and started to fight back. I shouldn't have done that. As for Rafe… I have always liked him. Still do. I was just trying to get him to like me. It's not working and I give up on trying, but I still like him. Wary of him though."

Abby smiled, "Thanks, Lio. And I get it with Dad. Just seeing how he was when he found the werewolf tracks… and then his sheer rage at you… made me realize that although he's a fun, silly, and awesome person to be around, even if he likes…  _stuff_ … too much… he would be a very dangerous and terrible one to have as an enemy."

Lio nodded and scrunched up his nose, "I still don't understand why he likes that  _stuff_  so much. And I hope I never understand why."

Abby giggled and then suddenly remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot! When you're done in here, Rafe wants you. Sorry… you can blame me for keeping you here if he's mad. I don't think you want another session."

Lio gulped and finished up quickly with Abby's help. Hurrying out to Rafe, he explained in a rush, "I'm sorry I took so long. I got talking to Abby about mom and it turned into a serious conversation. I finished all the work Ellie and Charlie asked of me. Please don't hurt me again!"

The panther looked at him then went human, "Nah. You're safe. I want to do more training with you. Sit down."

Lio hurriedly sat down and put all of his attention onto Rafe. The shapeshifter looked at him and said, "Okay so last time we went over some basic spells. You're getting good at the levitation stuff. We can move on from there. I am not going to keep carrying you around. You need to learn how ride on your own. Some warlocks like a stick over a broom, but it's up to you."

Lio blinked up at him puzzled. "A stick or broom? Like in every story? That fact is actually true?"

Rafe grinned, "Yup, sure is. But it takes time to learn. You may as well begin now. I'm used to carrying your mother about. I'm drawing the line at both of you now. You're getting too big. So what do you prefer? Stick? Broom? Other cool object?"

"Err… broom for now?" Lio's answer came out as a question.

Rafe chuckled and stood up. He had one handy for this lesson. "Shh. This is Ellie's. Don't tell her I stole it. Of course if you leave it up in a tree somewhere, I'm going to have to tell her anyway. And I won't be getting it down."

"I'll try not to do that then." Lio promised with a small smile. Rafe handed him the broom and said, "Okay then. That levitation thing? Use that on the broom. Hold it horizontally and do that. Once you have it, you'll have to hold it steady enough to mount. But don't get on until I say."

Lio looked from Rafe to the broom but did as he was instructed. It took him a couple of tries to get the broom to levitate and then a lot more tries to keep it steady. Concentrating on the broom, he asked Rafe with a somewhat strained voice, "Now what do I do?"

Rafe instructed, "Throw your leg over and try to sit on it. Um... sorry, it might hurt. But this lesson can't wait until you're healed. And you may want to...uh...wiggle things out of the way."

Lio struggled with the next part. He found it hard to keep his concentration while trying to get his leg over but finally did it. Rafe was right about it hurting. It hurt a lot and Lio wiggled about until he found something somewhat comfortable. He grunted at Rafe to let him know that he was ready.

The shapeshifter nodded, and said, "Okay, good. Now think of the levitation spell again and raise the broom upwards. See if you can get your feet off the ground. You might fall off a few times before you get it. But don't worry. Just try again."

Lio grunted as he hit the ground for what felt like the millionth time. He had been stuck at this part for most of the day. Looking up at Rafe, he huffed, "I'm not getting it."

Rafe shook his head, and crossed his arms. He had an idea, but he wasn't going to make it easy for Lio. He chuckled inwardly but kept his face steady. "Maybe you need motivation. Okay. Let's try this." He stood up and his eyes flashed. "Get on that damn broom, or I will tan your ass again. And this time in front of your sister."

Lio looked up at Rafe in fear before scrambling up onto the broom. He got to the part that he was stuck on, but this time instead of falling off, he managed to levitate a couple of feet off the ground due from his fear of Rafe's punishment.

Rafe looked at him, then broke into a grin and laugh, "There you go, boy. See? Just needed some motivation. I wouldn't really have done that. Get down now, and try it a few more times. The look on your face though...hah. Priceless."

Lio let out a startled yelp and fell to the ground with his broom clattering next to him. He gave Rafe a huff, but did try it a few more times. By the end of it, he was still very rocky on it, and only made it a foot off the ground instead of the two he did with Rafe, but he was very proud of himself and grinned up at Rafe when he landed again.

Clapping the boy on the shoulder, Rafe grinned back, "Good job, boy. This one you can practice on your own. Take a few days to work on that, and when you get steady on it, let me know. I'll teach you steering. Brakes are probably good too. Just don't let me catch you neglecting your chores."

"I won't. I'll work on this on my own spare time." Lio said. He glanced up at Rafe and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Rafe nodded and went wolf. He curled his body on the ground but left his tail touching Lio so he'd be able to communicate, and looked up at the boy.  _What is it, boy?_

"Well… Abby and I were talking earlier and something came up… why do you like that disgusting stuff so much?" Lio had his nose scrunched up but he was curious.

Rafe's laughter came through the connection.  _Stuff? Are you talking about sex? And why I like it?_

Flushing as red as his hair, Lio nodded, "I know about how it works… mom told me… but I don't understand why someone can like it so much. It sounds disgusting."

Rafe cocked his head.  _Because it feels good. Very good. You'll understand that once you do it. Stop scrunching your nose. There is no feeling like it. And the best thing is doing it with someone you love, like I do with your mother. But I have had many partners. And they are all interesting. And fun. It's a very satisfying activity. I feel very charged afterwards._

Lio was even more confused by that answer. Cocking his head to the side, he said, "So… why is it different for mom then? I still don't understand."

_It is because she is human. Immortal human now, yes, but human still. She always wanted one partner, and a lot of her species feel that way. They have their partner that they are with, and do not look at others. And so it should be for humans. I am not human, Lio. I am more animal than human. I often have a need that must be satisfied. And sometimes it is more than what your mother can give, so I go to others to satisfy it. She knows that, and although she doesn't really like it, she cannot change my nature, so she accepts it._

Lio studied Rafe and had no judgment, only curiosity, in his next question, "Do you ever regret that she's not enough for you?"

Rafe looked up at Lio and watched him for a moment.  _No. She is my mate. The one I chose. Lio, I chose her before she was immortal. That came much later. I chose her, knowing that she would be the most important part of my life, but also a short part of it. That was no light thing. But in answer to your question, I have never regretted that._

Lio hummed in thought and thought about his mom. He had one last question for Rafe, but before he asked him it he told him, "When I first met mom...I knew she was different. I had been on my own for awhile by then. But I watched her walk and she drew me to her. I can't explain it very well, but I just knew that I would be safe with her. Then she saw me and she never ran. She looked at me like my own mother did once...and then she protected me like my own mother had done with the vampires. I'm glad that she was the one to find me and take me in. I think my other parents would be happy...I'm not sure. But...why did you chose mom for your mate?"

 _Because I knew she was the one for me. It sounds cliche, but I have heard all the old stories of love. And when Rolfe tried to take her from me...I understood then my feelings for her. I couldn't live without her. I had never felt that way about any other female of whatever species. I would use them for a night of pleasure then not look back again. But I couldn't do that with Ava. She was too special. That's all I can really say about it._ Rafe cocked his head at Lio,  _As for you...and the start to this whole discussion. Your time will come. But I am curious now. Have you never… touched yourself?_

"Ew! Why would I do that? The only girls I know are Abby, mom, and Nessie...that's gross." Lio exclaimed.

Again Rafe laughed.  _Do me a favour. Just try it. You'll see. But don't let anyone catch you. Once you try it...you'll understand more. And as for girls, well. You'll be old enough soon to change your views. And some little witch or human will catch your eye and your world will be tossed upside down. And you won't think it gross. And for your...experiment? Don't let your mother know I taught you that. She'd string me up by my own balls._

Red faced and fully grossed out by now, Lio was done with this conversation with Rafe. "I won't tell mom. Can I go now and forgot about this whole conversation?"

Rafe snorted,  _You can go. But don't forget what I said. And I am serious._ He put his head down and wagged his tail. It was obvious he was laughing his head off at Lio.

Grudgingly, Lio huffed, "Fine. I won't forget what you said.' With that Lio was off to find Charlie and see if he needed any help from him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ava was leaning against the wall of what she now called her spot. According to Cole and Layla it had been about a week, maybe a week and a half, since she had been captured. After the first few days, the wolves had cut off the ropes tying her wrists together. They also made sure she was well fed and taken care over. There was, however, no chance of escape. She had already tried once, but soon saw the futility of it. So once was all it took to see that she'd have to wait and see what happened. Ava had to admit that she was glad it was Logan in charge of the pack and not Jackson. Jackson was a replica of Rolfe and took the opportunity to leave small marks on her. Ones that would heal quickly, but would let Rafe know she was harmed. She often wondered if he wanted a death wish or what. It turned out that she would be getting her answer soon.

She was dozing when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Peering up at her visitor, she watched carefully as Jackson approached her. He knelt down in front of her and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. He trailed a finger nail down her face, leaving a bleeding scratch in its wake. Ava snarled quietly at him, "Do you have a death wish for when Rafe comes here? Because if you… then you're doing a damn good job of it."

Jackson laughed harshly and his eyes narrowed in furry and pleasure. "I wish for him to suffer. He isn't here yet… which means you can't die yet. I want him to witness your death and know that there was nothing he could do to stop it."

Ava jerked her head back and growled softly. "And how do you plan on killing me?" Jackson just laughed again and shook his head. Grinning, he said, "I can't tell you that now. But I can tell you two things. One, it will be a long and torture filled death. Two, I, unfortunately, won't be the one to do it, but I will be making sure that the  _shapeshifter_ won't be getting near you."

Ava frowned as her bad feeling came back. She squirmed out of fear, but didn't know why she was feeling so scared and asked with fake confidence, "And who will be doing the killing then?"

Jackson grinned wickedly and threw his arms open wide. "How about you ask him for yourself." Ava's head snapped behind him and her face went full of fear. She scrambled back, trying to get away from the  _thing_  but it was no use, for she was backed into a corner. Coming out from the darkness was a creature that was horrible looking even more than that stupid Chimera. From what Ava could see, it was huge, vicious, had two heads and a serpent tail of some kind, but was a canine.

The two heads snapped and growled at Ava, and one of the dog heads spoke,  _Ava, mate of the shapeshifter. I am Orthus, son of Typhon, and Echidna bare me. And your mate is the sum of all my hatred._

Ava shivered in fear and gasped for air. But he had given her a clue, and she asked, "My mate? Rafe? No… you can't mean… the gods and goddesses."

The other head growled in answer,  _Yes, I do. My father was both a god and a monster. My mother was pure monster. I was doomed to be a monster forever, and never a god. I have always hated them._

Ava shook her head wildly, "But they're dead! No more. You have no need to do anything."

Orthus shook with deadly laughter,  _Oh, and that's where you're wrong. They live on in Rafael Valentine, do they not? I will rip them away from him. And he will die by my teeth. And I have many of those._

Ava let out a loud and furious, " **No!** " She stood tall and snarled, "I won't let you near him. I don't know how… but you won't kill get to him. And… they are dead! I've been told by one personally."

An angry growl came from both heads as the monster looked at Ava with all four of his eyes.  _I will kill you first. But you will be the bait. You will draw him to you. He will come. You have been telling my… minions… this often enough. Rafe will come for his mate. And the gods are dead in this realm, yes. Yet one spoke to you… through him. They live in him. And that is enough for me._

Ava shook her head,and asked desperately, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Orthus paced by Ava slowly, before answering,  _Because I can. When Hercules slew me, in my dying breath I swore when I rose again to take my revenge on the gods and goddesses. Imagine my surprise when I woke again only to find they were all gone. But then I found it wasn't quite true. Rafe holds their essence in his body. That simply makes my job that much easier. Only one entity to deal with. And when he is gone, every monster will rise again._

She felt tears well up but kept them in. Her breathing shook and she made a sound of despair. She locked eyes with Orthrus and knew that she had to make sure Rafe never showed up. This was more serious than just her and him… he needed to know. "I won't let you get near him to kill him. I'll make sure he never comes here."

The monster watched her and told her,  _You won't be able to prevent that. He will come. I am as certain of that as I am of the sun shining, the wind blowing, and the tide rising and falling. He will come._

Refusing to say anything, Ava only shook her head in determination. The monster laughed at her once more and told the werewolf,  _Come with me, Jackson. We must talk further_. The two of them left Ava alone. But it wasn't for long. A snow white wolf came around the corner and looked in the direction that Orthrus and Jackson had gone. He padded up to Ava and looked at her mournfully.

Ava had been crying silently when she saw the white wolf. She made a sound of happiness and despair and asked quietly, "Rafe? What are you doing here? You need to leave now!"

The wolf pressed in on her side,  _Sorry. I am not Rafe. I'm Logan. I forgot Rafe looks like I do in wolf form. But I have black on my muzzle and tail tip._

She sighed in relief, but then said worriedly, "Did you know about Orthrus and what he wants with Rafe?"

He whined softly and told her,  _Yes. Jackson was the one to discover him first. I didn't want to do it. But Orthrus must be obeyed. He is too powerful for us. And if we didn't do what he said, he would do a lot of damage. For example, kill every werewolf on the planet. And he could do it. And he would likely go after the humans too, which as you know, we do have dealings with. The price was too high to ignore. I wish I had never seen him._

Gripping the ground until her fingers were sore, Ava whispered pleadingly, "You have to let Rafe know! Please, I'm  **begging** you… to let him know. He has my children with him! And I can't lose any of them, especially Rafe. I nearly lost him once… not again. Please!"

The wolf growled,  _I can't go to him myself. Nor can any of my pack. We'd be killed on sight. But perhaps I might send a message otherwise. I'll try. I'll do my best. I won't inform him of where we are, but of what's happening. It will be up to him._

Ava nodded tearfully. "Thank you. Can you pass along that I'm fine and that I love him?"

Logan looked at her carefully before nodding,  _I can do that. It was an unfortunate affair with Cassandra. But we werewolves understood. And although most of them stood on Rolfe's side, there are some, like me, who can see both sides. Cass was foolish to mess with the shapeshifter. No offence, but he is a sex driven rogue._

"No offence taken. It annoys even me sometimes. I hate that part of him, but there is more to him than just that. And I love him, flaws and all." Ava said softly.

 _As I do my mate. Yes, I understand._ Logan wagged his tail.  _I must leave now. Just know that no one will do what Rolfe tried to do. I can't prevent the other injuries when I am not here. But as long as nothing major happens, I accept it. But if Orthrus takes you away, I will not be able to stop him. He is our master_.

Ava locked her gaze with his. "I understand. Rafe needs to know. I hope it doesn't come down to me being taken away."

Logan whined again, and gave a slow tail wag. He finally turned and padded away, looking back once more before he went around the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Rafe came flying back like a bullet from Nessie. He shouted to Abby from the air, I have news! Get everyone together! Now!

Abby shot up and went human, yelling, "Lio! Ellie! Charlie! Dad has news! He's coming!"

Lio came running out with Ellie and Charlie soon after. Bouncing on his feet, he asked Rafe, "Is mom okay?!"

He switched to human so Abby wouldn't have to keep translating. "Yes, she's alive. Okay for now. Nessie heard from a dragon who heard from an elf...well it doesn't matter. Point is, we have big problems. Kids, do you remember me telling you of a monster named Orthrus? From the greek mythology?"

Abby nodded, "Yeah, that two headed dog that Hercules killed. I don't remember much else about him."

Rafe nodded, "Yes. It seems that he was the one you guys bumped into that day. The werewolves took Ava for him. She sent a warning. If I go, he wishes to destroy me, for the gods reside in me. But if I don't go, she'd likely be killed anyway."

Ellie gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Lio let out a startled cry which quickly turned to one of despair. He moved closer to Abby and pressed against her. Abby's eyes filled with tears and waited for Rafe's next statement. Charlie had a grim look on his face.

Rafe sighed and looked at them all in turn. He shook his head and growled, "Say what you will. I'm going. I still don't know where they are exactly, but when I do...I will go after my mate. And I will destroy this monster for what he has done. Even if it means my own death. But rest assured, if I do...I will drag him down to Hades with me."

Lio shook his breathing coming out in gasps. Hazy memories of blood and death flashed through his mind. He tore away from Abby and slammed into Rafe and wrapped his arms around him. Hysterically, he said, "No, Dad! I don't want to lose another father either!"

There was dead silence from everyone. Rafe looked down at the boy, stunned. Finally he gently said, "Did I hear you right, boy? Did you just call me dad?"

Lio nodded against him and tightened his hold. "I don't care if you don't look at me as a son. You're my father! My second father...but still my father. I don't want to lose another pair of parents!" He sobbed out.

Rafe blew out a breath and gave an awkward hug before pushing Lio away from him so he could look him in the face. He cupped Lio's chin and firmly told him, "Thank you, Lio. But what you want doesn't matter in this case. It is too big, even for me. Orthrus wishes to destroy what is left of the gods, and that's me. I am their creation. And his target. I will try my damndest to get my mate safe once again. But Lio...understand this… there will be no place in Olympus or Hades if he touches her. And I am willing to visit either place if he touches her. You will simply have to grow up sooner than we planned."

Lio made a sound and nodded. He didn't like it but wouldn't fight Rafe on it. No matter how much he wanted to. Abby came and hugged them both and cried too. Rafe kissed her on the head and sighed. Finally he said, "Abigail, you are my big girl. Be good to Lio."

She looked up at him, "Dad...that sounds like you're...leaving. I thought you said you didn't know where Mom was."

He shook his head, "I am leaving. I may have an idea. But it may be a dead end. And you two may as well learn to survive on your own." He pulled out of their grip and looked at Charlie, "I'll leave them with you. But if they wish to go, do not hold them. They must fly. You can no more keep them in a cage than you can me."

Charlie's voice was thick with emotion, "I know, Rafe. I hope to see you again." Rafe smiled grimly at Ellie, "Ellie? Thank you for everything you've done for Ava."

Ellie blinked back tears and gave Rafe a watery smile, "It was my pleasure. She's the daughter I never had." She hugged Rafe hard and whispered in his ear, "Do try to make sure both of you come back. It'll destroy the children if you don't."

He growled softly and Ellie let go. He looked once again at the children, and went Pegasus. He took off in the air and hovered for one moment, Abigail. Your mother loves you. And so do I. I will try to come back. Be strong, my young one. With that, he set his wings and took off south.

Abby sat down on the ground and cried. "Lio… if he doesn't make it! If Mom doesn't make it…" Lio curled up against his sister and cried even harder. This was worse than losing his first set of parents. He had more time with his mom and dad than his other ones. So, he just cried along with his sister.

Ellie and Charlie stayed with them for a little while, then withdrew. They understood that they might need to be alone together. Finally Abby was determined, "You know what? I'm going after Dad. He might need help. I'm going to go find Mom. You stay here. I'll go by myself."

Lio shot up and crossed his arms. "I'm going too! I can help with my magic. Plus, I know how to fly so I can keep up with you. They're going to need both our help."

Abby looked at her brother, "I don't think so. You need to be safe. And you're only twelve for heaven's sake. As if I'm going to drag you along for something like this! You stay here."

Lio was just as stubborn as his mother and sister. He shook his head and said, "And you're only two years older than me! How can you help out more? If you leave me here...I'll just follow you from a distance anyways."

She crossed her arms back, "Yeah, I might be two years older than you. Physically. I'm older than that in my other forms. Old enough to do what Dad did and wallop you."

Lio growled, but something white caught his eye before he could say anything back. He turned his attention to a white stag that walked out of the forest to them. The stag looked them over and bellowed. Not turning away from the stag, he asked his sister, "What does he want?"

Abby looked at the stag surprised. She quickly smiled and said, "He wants us to follow him. His name is Rannoch." She took another look at him and said, "He's familiar. Let me sniff." After doing that she grinned, "Lio? You called Rafe your dad? Say hi to your half-brother."

Lio blinked in surprise. He studied the white stag, raised a hand waved, "Hi, Rannock. I'm Lio."

The stag snorted in a friendly way. Abby translated, "He wants to help us. He's actually quite well spoken. Most of Dad's offspring are intelligent, but not this much. And why is he white? Must be a fluke. But then again, for some reason, Dad seems to pass that strain along… most of his kids have some white in them. Weird shapeshifter genes."

Lio snorted and turned to his sister, "Abby? Does it bother you that I called Rafe dad? And how does Rannock plan to help us?"

Abby looked at him, "No I'm glad actually that you called him Dad. Mom would be happy. Before I answer your other question I have one for you. I can't speak for Dad. He seemed happy about that part. But what if he never calls you his son? Would you be okay with that? Or what?"

Lio locked his green eyes with his sister's amber. "I would be okay with it. Even if he never feels the same...he's still my father. Just like how mom is my mother. And you're my sister."

The young shapeshifter looked at Lio then smiled and gave him a hug. "And you're my brother. No matter what." She pulled back and gave him a smirk, "Now the question is...are you stuck with me, or am I stuck with you?"

Lio grinned back at her, "How about we're stuck with each other?"

Abby gave him a good natured shove, then turned at the stag's impatient snort. "Oh. Right. Rannoch says that he knows of a cave of some sort. He's friends with…" here she stared at the stag. Blinking at him, she shook her head and turned back to Lio. "Uh, okay. He's friends with a dragon. The dragon carries him around. I have no idea how he doesn't get eaten. But anyways, he says there's a cave that smells weird. We could check that out. Or there's another pack of werewolves nearby that we could check. I personally don't like that idea."

Lio shook his head in agreement. "I say we go check out the cave that smells weird."

She turned to the stag and told him the decision. He snorted and turned to the forest and looked back at them. Abby hesitated, then went doe. She brushed Lio and told him, Come on. I'm not staying to say goodbye. Dad was hard enough. No one else. Dad ordered Charlie to let us go anyway if we wanted to.

Lio nodded and said wisely, "Besides, it's not goodbye. We'll go help mom and dad, bring them back here, and then get grounded for the rest of our lives and lectured severely."

Abby snorted and told him teasingly, Well I don't know about you. But I'll get grounded. I think Dad has different methods of handling you.

Lio let out a groan but said, "I'll take it if it means we're a family together again."

Not waiting for him anymore, Abby gave a great leap, and settled into the comfortable run of a deer. She was beside the stag in a flash, and they matched strides together. Lio caught up to them but stayed behind them. They traveled on at Lio's pace. Eventually the stag bounded away and Abby paused but followed him. A great roar was heard, and the dragon appeared. It was a female, and she was beautiful. She eagerly welcomed Abby but seemed disdainful of Lio. She roared irritably at him.

Lio turned to Abby and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Abby shook her head and went to Lio. No. It seems that she hates humans or those who look human. She.. oh I see. I think I remember mom telling me this. Mom and Uncle Noah met her when she was a baby kit. She was sick with the same thing Dad had, but Mom got the cure to her. She knows that I am a child of them both, just like she knows Rannoch is Rafe's son. But she doesn't know you. She thinks you may harm her, like a man once did long ago.

Lio stared at them all in horror. "I would never harm anyone! I want to help people! Mom made sure of all that when she raised me from when she found me. Why would she take in someone horrible like that?"

The dragon waited for Abby to translate and nodded. She understands. She's wary, but she won't harm you. Ready to fly? We're going now. I hope you've been practicing what Dad taught you. Abby told him sternly.

"I have been! I know how to fly. I'm not really good yet, but I can get from point A to point B without harming myself or anyone." Lio snapped.

Abby giggled and turned falcon and flew to his shoulder. Okay then. Don't come crying to me if you get stuck in a tree or go swimming somewhere. At least you can actually sit on your broom. Cracked me up when dad made you do it with your...problem. Huffing at him, she flew off.

Rannoch stared at Lio long and hard. Then he made a funny sound. The stag was laughing at him. Abby circled and landed long enough to tell Lio, Oh, yeah, he knows all about that too before flying off again.

Lio huffed and rolled eyes. He grabbed a stick big enough for him to ride and quickly flew up into the air.

The dragon soon followed and had Rannoch in both her claws. It was an odd sight alright. But the stag seemed quite used to things. The dragon turned and flew south, with her strange entourage following behind. It was a long while, after dark actually, before they touched down again. Rannoch snorted again and the dragon flew away.

Abby went to Lio's shoulder, Rannoch can take it from here. The dragon will not stay. But she'll be okay. He also said we should bunk out for the night here. He'll watch over us.

Lio sighed, but nodded. Curling up into a ball, he whispered, "Night, Abby." She dropped down beside him as a warm and toasty tiger, Abby answered, Good night.


	14. Chapter 14

Rafe flew long and high. He knew of a pack of werewolves located south. These guys didn't move around much, so they should still be there. And it was possible that they might know where this pack he was looking for was. As he flew, his thoughts churned inside him. Ava. His mate. She was in grave danger. Fuck that. The  **world**  was in grave danger. He knew very well what could happen if Orthrus was allowed to kill him. It could not happen. Though it tore his very heart out, he couldn't sacrifice the world for just his mate. Now how much he wanted to. Also, he must not allow himself to be killed. But there  **must**  be a way to save both. Information. He needed information. But from who?

Sighing, Rafe thoughts turned to the children. Abigail… she was so like him in many ways. He chuckled lightly… any man or creature who captured her heart would have a hard time taming her. But if he, Rafael Valentine, could be tamed, then someone could do it. He hoped he'd be around long enough to see who it was. And Lio? The boy… had called him Dad. That had been surprising, especially after what Rafe had done. He still felt bad about that, but he wasn't really truly sorry, because it was his own rage at the werewolves that had prompted. It was just unfortunate that Lio had become a victim though. Did he think of the boy as a son? Rafe thought about that. Hm. Not quite. He was not his child! But… he did enjoy teaching the lad things. So...Rafe shook his head. He couldn't be bogged down with this now. There were more important things to think about at the moment.

Circling around his target area, he watched carefully for a sign of the pack. But he didn't see them. He did see a lone wolf that seemed to be patrolling the area. He was not part of this pack, that much Rafe was certain. And he did not run like an omega wolf. That was enough for Rafe to be suspicious about something. He turned hawk and plummeted down, only changing to tiger at the last second and slamming the wolf to the ground.

The male wolf let out a yelp and soft growl but did not move.  _What is it you wish from me, shapeshifter?_

 _Tell me where my mate is!_ Rafe snarled angrily, before grabbing the wolf by the shoulder, burying his fangs as deep as he could and shaking him hard. He dropped him the ground again and waited for the answer.

 _She is with our master,_  was the reply.

Rafe growled,  _And you might elaborate on that. You do know you will not live to see another day, werewolf?_

_Yes, I know that you will kill me. We were holding her in a cave near here. If they aren't there… then you will have to ask Jackson. He was the one that first met our Master. He'll know more. He has hurt her, but there are no serious injuries done to her._

Rafe snarled viciously at that.  _I will find them all. Jackson will die for touching her. And Orthrus will too. Tell me now where I may find this Jackson. And I thank you for being forthcoming with your answers. Are you that afraid of me?_

The male wolf stared at him for a long moment,  _No. Not all werewolves sided with Rolfe after what you did. I was one of the ones that didn't, along with my sister and her young ones, especially her only son. I have seen your mate talking to my sister and my nephew. They were helping her. She… is a very good human. She doesn't deserve what will happen to her._

Rafe locked eyes with the wolf. He reached down and took the wolf by the leg and growled,  _Tell me, and I may not break your leg. But I am inches close to doing so._

_Keep going south. Go left at the bend in the river. You'll see a waterfall and behind it is a cave with tunnels. Your mate is being kept in a tunnel to the farthest right. On the very end. She should be there._

Rafe let go of his leg and looked in that direction. He turned and said,  _I can see you tell the truth. I will have mercy and not torture you further._ With that he took the wolf by the throat and bit down hard, ripping his jugular. The wolf only struggled once before he let his life flow away.

Growling in satisfaction, Rafe turned away and headed in the direction the werewolf had pointed out. It was dark when he neared his destination but he smelled something else. Whipping around in a full throated growl, he saw something white. In a moment he knew this was a white stag, and that he was Rafe's. And the children were nearby. He hesitated, but decided to go to them now. The cave could wait until morning. He found them asleep, and nestled down beside them, adding his warmth to theirs without waking them. In his gladness at seeing them, Rafe forgot to clean the blood coating his white fur, but he was asleep before he remembered.

* * *

Ava stared at the wall in front of her. Logan told her that he had sent a message out to reach Rafe and she had relieved...but she hoped with everything fibre in her being that he didn't come. If he came...then she knew that that he would make a hard choice: her or the world. And she knew what his answer would be: the world. She understood why...the world needed him more than he needed her. She hoped that he would live.

Footsteps caused her head to snap up and she watched warily as Jackson stormed in. He seemed pleased and pissed about something at the same time. He got to her, gripped her arm tightly, and yanked her up hard. Ava let out a cry of pain as he started dragging her from her spot. Jackson dragged her though the cave and she saw the werewolves snap to attention and watch them.

They made it outside when Jackson snarled, "Time for us to go, sweetheart. Your  _mate_ is on his way and our Master doesn't want you here anymore. He's somewhere close by. Too bad… I was hoping to watch you both suffer." He really looked upset about it.

Ava went still at that information. Rafe was here? If he was here… then she had to get to him and warn him! She jerked when Jackson tugged her hard and stumbled into him. He cursed at her and she used this moment to act. Ava brought her elbow into his gut, then stomped on his foot, and kicked him where it would hurt most. He let go off her pretty fast and she ran into the forest ahead of her. There was only one thought in her mind, and the desperation ran through her body.

The sun beat down on her and she ran as fast as she could. She heard a howl behind her and she let out a scream, hoping against hope that he would hear her, " **RAFE!** " Ava had no time to yell anything more before there was pressure on her back and she was eating dirt. She heard a snarl in her ear and claws digging into her back that were leaving puncture wounds. She let out a cry of pain, when she heard another snarl and then the pressure was off her. Rolling over, she saw Jackson a few feet away from her with a young wolf in front of her. Ava studied the young wolf that was standing in front of her protectively and gasped out, "Cole!? What are you doing? This is suicide!"

The young wolf gave her a small, gentle yap before turning to Jackson and the two went back to snarling and growling and circling each other. Ava hesitated before scrambling up. She made it a couple of feet when she saw Rafe along with Abigail and Helios. Her eyes widened and she gaped at them. He… had brought the children with him! Was he stupid?! Deciding to give him shit for bringing them, Ava started to run to her family.

For the second time in a less than a minute, Ava felt herself hitting the ground harder and going in deeper than with Jackson. There was a pressure pressing into her hard and she could see sharp claws dig into the dirt that surrounded her. Ava then heard two roars and knew instantly who it was: Orthrus. The first growl came closer her to and was annoyed but loud and furious. The second roar was higher up and filled with pleasure, viciousness, fury, and louder than the first. Ava assumed something was said because then the claw that was holding her down was lifting her up along with clumps of dirt. Ava saw a glimpse of Abby and Lio, but her eyes locked onto amber eyes and she shouted, "Don't come for me! The world needs you more!" That was the only thing she could tell Rafe before Orthrus made them both disappear.

Rafe was his white wolf, and he looked huge with his fur standing on end. He snarled at Jackson,  _Where has my mate gone? Where did Orthrus take her?_

Jackson snarled viciously and snapped his teeth at Cole, who had gotten closer, and said with satisfaction in his voice,  _Wouldn't you like to know, shapeshifter. I think I'll give them a head start. Let my master do more damage to her. I have to admit… she smelled good. Her blood tastes good too._

Rafe was furious that that. He didn't get the chance to move when Abby, in tiger form, snarled at the wolf. She would have jumped forward on him, but Rafe quickly told her,  _No. He's mine. Keep the young one busy._  Abby nodded and sprang at Cole instead. Rafe locked gazes with Jackson,  _You will die a painful death. Unlike the last one I killed. I will have no mercy for you._

Jackson grinned a wicked grin and sprung at Rafe. Lio let out a startled cry as the other wolf attacked his dad. Knowing he couldn't do anything to help Rafe, he turned his attention to Abby and Cole. Abby was attacking while Cole wasn't at all. In fact, he seemed to be dodging all the Abby's attacks and not even hitting back. Lio frowned. Cole had been in front of mom too and never hurt her. He was torn. He didn't know what to do, so he stayed silent and watched his two family members fight.

Abby was dimly aware when her father and the other wolf started fighting. Her attention was on the iron grey in front of her. She growled and hissed at him. To her surprise, he didn't fight back, instead only trying to keep out her way. She had slashed him several times with her sharp claws and yet he didn't retaliate. But she couldn't get her fangs on him. As she got another sharp cut on his muzzle, Abby hissed,  _Are you a coward? Why do you not fight back? Don't you know you deserve to die?_

Cole cocked his head at her and jumped away from her again.  _I am no coward. I will die by your father's hand when this is over. I deserve that much since your mother spared my life the last time. As for why I don't fight back… I do not wish harm on you, your mother, or any of your family. My family is not like Jackson and some of the others. We don't agree with him and his views._

Abby again tried to leap at him, and again she only succeeded in giving him yet another slash and not a hold like she'd hoped.  _Your scent is familiar. My father killed one of your kind last night. I think he was related to you. My father was coated in his blood._

Cole let out a whine but still didn't attack her. Or get angry. His ears flattened and he told her,  _That would explain why my uncle never showed up this morning. And how Jackson found out your father was near. I know where they're taking your mother. I'll tell yo-_ Cole snapped his up to Jackson, who had his eyes on Abby. He watched as he pounced towards her - ready to kill her - and he moved faster. He headbutted her away and let out a sharp cry of pain when he felt claws and teeth sink into his back. Jackson used his strength to push down and twist Cole's body until he heard a sickening snap. Pushing harder on the young wolf, Jackson's eyes gleamed with pleasure as he told Rafe and the rest,  _Young Cole here as been helping your mate. You should thank him for saving her and your daughter, for he will be dead soon._ Turning to Cole, he snarled,  _You'll die before you can tell them anything. You chose_ _ **them**_ _over your own pack. They will all die after you do._

He would have said more but a heavy body slammed into him. Rafe was on top of him again. They had had a brief fight and were glaring at each other when Jackson had been distracted by Cole and Abby. But now all Rafe wanted was to finish this. He easily broke one of Jackson's legs and tore his ear to ribbons.  _I told you'd die a painful death. I am done toying with you. Perhaps though you might tell me something and I can make this session shorter._

Jackson snarled, and then said happily,  _I have done my part. By the time you're done with me your precious mate will be a chew toy._

Rafe drove in with his teeth suddenly, knocking the enemy wolf over, and ripped his abdomen open.  _There. You'll die now. And it will be painful with your black insides on the outside. I am done with you._ He turned and left the stricken wolf crumpled on the ground. He turned to Abby and Cole, snarling at him,  _Tell me what I wish to know._

Cole whined softly in pain before saying,  _Olympus_. He closed his eyes and waited for his death by Rafe's jaws to happen.

Rafe looked up at the sky.  _Olympus._ Shaking his head, he bared his teeth for the task at hand. He grabbed hold of Cole's neck, seeking that life giving vein.

Lio let out a tearful and emotional yell, "No! Dad don't do it! Cole saved Abby from that other werewolf! He was going in for the kill...I saw it with my own eyes! Please, don't kill him!"

Rafe had his teeth clamped down, choking Cole, but he paused at Lio's yell. Then Abby's voice came in too,  _It's true, dad. He did save me. And he just told you where to find mom. Deal with him later, maybe?_

Rafe growled then shook the young wolf hard before dropping him. He snarled at Lio,  _You have one minute. Then we're going._  Abby pressed herself on Lio and relayed Rafe's message.

Lio gulped and nodded. He quickly went to Cole's side and said, "You saved my sister. Thank you. You'll be alright, won't you?"

Cole softly whined and said,  _I can't feel my legs. It's okay. You go save your mom. I've paid my dues. You're welcome._

Lio hesitated. He looked down at Cole, but stood up. He said softly, "We'll be back after we save her. We'll talk more then." With that Lio ran back to Rafe and grabbed a stick and mounted it.

Rafe looked again at the sky. He went human quickly to explain, "We're going to Olympus. I haven't been since I was born. Abby, you can perch on me when I go Pegasus. Lio, grab on to my tail. Mind I don't kick you by accident. The magic of the gods must flow through me to get us there. Both of you, whatever you do…  **do not let go.**  Not until I say so." Rafe didn't wait for anything else but turned Pegasus and flapped into the sky. He hovered there until his children joined him.

Abby instantly took hold of Rafe's mane with her talons and clung as close to his neck as she could.  _I'm good, Daddy. Take us to mom!_

Lio grabbed Rafe's tail and told him, "I'm good. I want to get to mom now!"

Rafe sucked in a breath. He channelled his energy inwards as he flew upwards. Suddenly his whole body shimmered. The glow flowed over the children too and then everyone vanished. When they were aware of their surroundings again, Rafe was flying around a mountain. Beautiful buildings, flowers, trees, statues, gardens, and other wonderful things stretched out before them. Rafe only had a quick look before going to the great temple where the seats of the gods were. He landed softly and the children fell away from him. Rafe hesitated briefly. He was home. But he wished this visit was for other purposes. Shaking off that thought, he held his wings proudly and stepped into the temple.


	15. Chapter 15

Ava was seated on the ground by Zeus' head seat. Her eyes snapped to Rafe and she went to move towards her family, but stopped. Her eyes flickered to her left and she went still again.

Orthrus stepped into view.  _Ah, the shapeshifter returns home at last. How many years is it now, son of the gods?_

Rafe went human so everyone could hear his part on the conversation as they could the monster's in their heads. "What's it to you? If you must know, I will soon turn 660 exactly."

_So many years. And you will not quite reach that milestone. Too bad for you._

Rafe glanced at his mate and sighed. "What is it you want, exactly?"

_I want the gods to come alive once again. So that I may kill them. Or you. Either works._

Rafe growled. "I cannot give you that, monster. The world would be in chaos."

Orthrus turned to Ava and leaped on her. He had her in one of his head and bit down on her midsection. The other head spoke,  _Then your mate will die. And I'll kill you anyway._

Rafe froze and looked at Ava. Fear and rage boiled in him. But his voice was deadly calm as he looked at Ava, "Love, forgive me." Then he looked at Orthrus, "Go ahead. You are killing a part of me, but if I must make a choice… I choose the world over  **my**  world."

Lio stared in horror as the monster bit down harder into his mother and her scream echoed throughout the temple. One of his heads, the one that was holding his mother, shook it and sent her blood spatter everywhere. He watched in fear and pain as his first parents' death flashed through his mind. He was frozen to the spot, locked in his memories, unable to do anything again.

Rafe snarled, and told the monster, "If you must kill her, at least make it quick."

Orthrus laughed and dropped Ava down instead of completing the act.  _Or maybe she doesn't taste so good. I think I'll finish this with my claws instead_. He raised a paw and Rafe growled and moved forward, "Stop. She is my mate. If anyone will destroy her for the good of the world, it will be me."

Lio started at that. He stared wide eyed at Rafe and muttered painfully, "No." Fear hit him, but underlying it all was the need to protect his mom. Louder, he shouted, " **No!**  Don't touch her! No one touches her anymore!" Lio could feel his magic growing with his anger and need. Turning to face Orthrus, he snarled, "You want the gods and goddesses… then you can have them!  **Just. Leave. My. Mother. Alone!** " Acting on his instincts, Lio raised a hand and shot a white light at Rafe. It hit him right in the chest and Lio watched as the shapeshifter glowed white, before there was a myriad of different colours pouring out of him and going to the different seats that surrounded them. Each seat glowed a different, but specific colour, before becoming a shape. A see-through, sort of hazy shape, but Lio gasped in awe as the shapes settled down and surrounding them were all of the Greek Gods and Goddesses.

Abby froze at the sight of them and was cowed immediately. She grabbed onto Lio's shirt in her lizard form.  _What did you do?!_  She had been terrified of what was going on with her father and mother, not wanting to lose either of them, but been unable to do anything. That horrible monster… but now this! This shook her to her core, even though it somehow seemed…  _right._

Lio shook his head in fear and amazement. He whispered, "I don't know… I just wanted him to stop hurting mom."

Rafe groaned from the floor, and got up slowly. What the hell had just happened? He turned around and looked at the now filled thrones. He jumped forward in joy, but then reality hit him. They were gone. And yet here. This wasn't the time to deal with that. He had to a) get Ava away from Orthrus b) stop the monster c) not die. Rafe was a firestorm of different shapes as he leaped on Orthrus.

Abby saw what was happening and went tiger, using Lio as a springboard, flattening him to the floor with the power of her leap. The two shapeshifters were on top of the huge monster, growling and snapping and snarling. They managed to move him away from Ava as he started fighting back. The fight was vicious and furious, with both heads snarling in rage and trying to attack both shapeshifters at once. Though it did become a bit confused with Rafe's ever changing forms. Abby was easier… she was only a few forms, and mostly her tiger. He bucked, and Abby was thrown clear to the other side of the temple in the fight, but the plucky young shapeshifter jumped right back in, grabbing on to an ear for all she was worth.

Lio stood stock still as he watched the fight. He glanced at Abby and Rafe before his eyes landed on his mother, who was lying in dark pool of blood at Hera's feet. Or at least he thought it was Hera. Whoever Zeus's wife was. That didn't matter at the moment. His mother did.

He ran to her and fell into a heap at her side. He ignored the fact he was kneeling, and more than likely getting soaked, in his mother's blood. He leaned over and took her in. She was even more pale and he wasn't sure if she was breathing. What scared him the most was the blood gushing out of her wound. He whimpered as he pressed his hands against the wounds to try and stop the bleeding. "Mommy… please… hang on… don't leave me yet… mommy." Tears fell down his face and he looked up at the fight taking place again. He had no clue on what to do.

Rafe was a whirlwind of fury. At the same time he was glad that his daughter was joining him in this fight. He had winced when she'd been bucked clear but that didn't stop her. He had a flash of pride at that but no time to focus on it. He changed shape yet again as the monster barely missed him by inches. Abby threw herself on Orthrus once again digging her claws and teeth into him. Both heads were trying to snap at them. Then it was Rafe's turn to get thrown. He slammed hard against Zeus' throne and gasped with pain. He was aware suddenly of his mate and Lio nearby. He turned to look at the situation then back to the fight. Going human for one brief moment, he had no time to be gentle with the boy and angrily shouted, "Lio! Stop fucking around! You have the magic inside you! Start doing something or  _I will fucking kill you later_! After I'm done with  **him**!" Then Rafe went to cougar form and joined the fray once again.

Lio stared at Rafe and then at his mom. He wasn't strong enough to help her… but he didn't want her to die. He thought of his mom and the tears fell heavier. As his thoughts grew happier and filled with love, his hands started to glow the same bright white they had with Rafe. He let out a startled cry as the light surrounded his mom's wounds. He watched as her breathing became more easier and steady. She was still pale and not waking up though. He felt exhausted and slumped against her as the white light disappeared. He could only watch the fight now. Hopefully, he had done enough to save his mom from death...and Rafe from killing him.

When Rafe had been thrown off, Abby doubled her efforts. She managed to dodge one head and and grab the throat of the other. The first head raked her side with his teeth but Abby bravely hung on. She could feel the monster grow weaker, but she wasn't strong enough to kill him. But if she could hang in long enough for her father to get back into it...

Rafe sprang back on Orthrus and tore into him once again. The monster was bleeding everywhere from the bites and rips the two shapeshifters had done. Now he was staggering a little, and Rafe saw the momentary distraction of one head. He leaped up and grabbed his jaw and literally tore it off. Then the throat was exposed and Rafe took care of that. Abby was thrown again in Orthrus' convulsions, but Rafe didn't let that bother him and went for the other head. He soon managed to rip that throat too and the monster soon collapsed. Rafe didn't stop fighting even when Orthrus stopped retaliating, wanting him completely destroyed. For the love of his mate… and for the world. The shapeshifter only backed away when he felt the great heart stop. He watched, panting, as Orthrus melted away to be seen no more. Only his blood was left behind. Rafe sighed in relief, took one step, then collapsed from sheer exhaustion. He was in wolf shape now, and his beautiful white coat was almost entirely red with his own blood and the monster's.

Lio watched as the monster disappear with relief. He looked as Abby made her way over and collapsed beside him. He frowned and shook his mom lightly, saying, "Mommy? Time to wake up. Dad defeated the monster with Abby's help." He started to get worried when she didn't answer and he locked his fear filled eyes with Abby's. He let out a cry and yelled, "Dad! Mom's not waking up! I tried to heal her...but she's not waking up!"

Rafe groaned and dragged himself over and started licking her body. He licked for a long time. He said nothing at all as he focused on his task. And finally,  _finally_ , his mate stirred.

Ava groaned as she opened her eyes an inch. Amber eyes were the first thing she saw and she smiled lightly. Reaching up, she let her fingers touch Rafe's snout and she said, "Stupid...idiotic...shapeshifter. I told you...not to...come for...me."

_And when… do I… listen to the… voice of reason? You are… my mate. And I...have done it. I… saved both you… and the world._

Ava laughed weakly. Groaning, she shifted on her back and blinked up at her two children. Smiling up at them, Ava told them, "It's good...to see...you...my precious..ones. You...are..in...so much...trouble...later."

Abby snuggled into her mother. She was injured too, but not as seriously as her father.  _Mom! I'm so glad you're okay! And I think it was worth it._

Lio let out a happy cry and pressed himself against his mother and breathed in her familiar scent. He took relief in the love and safety she provided him.

"I must say, this is most surprising. When creating our shapeshifter I never thought I would be here to see how he turned out. Very interesting indeed." Zeus commented at last to the immortals in front of him with curiosity.

Poseidon answered with a smirk, "Yes, brother, but I must say he turned out  _better_  than even you thought. So there."

Rafe lurched up on his paws and wagged his tail happily. Thinking better of that, he went human and yelled with the pain that assaulted him. But he was on his feet. "Lords and Ladies of Olympus. I am more than pleased to see my parents once again. I hope I have made you proud."

A beautiful laugh echoed around them. Aphrodite smiled down at their creation and said gently, "I can sense you have much love for the three surrounding you. Though you love the immortal human girl the most. Tell us… who are they?"

Rafe grinned at her, "She is my mate, Aphrodite. I never thought a girl could tame me. I have your lust and sex drive, but even you yourself married." He took in the rest and told them, "Apollo met Ava, and you all did, briefly, but perhaps she has changed since then. The young female is my own offspring from Ava. She is Abigail, the child of our dreams, because we never thought it would happen to us. The boy is Helios. I did not sire him, not did Ava bear him, but nevertheless he is my son."

Ava sat up with the help of Abby and Lio. She smacked Rafe on the arm and hissed, "You can't just go and say you have someone's lust and sex drive...that's rude!"

Aphrodite laughed again, and so did everyone else. She giggled at Ava, "It is no offence to me. I am quite happy that Rafael enjoys that part of me." Hermes piped up, "Mate of the Shapeshifter, we all have that drive. He gets it from all of us. I for one, am pleased he got my love of pranks and tricks."

Rafe grinned at him and looked over at Ava sheepishly. "Ava, what can I say? They  **are**  my parents."

Ava huffed, but smiled, "You shouldn't be using that as an example. Especially in front of the kids. But I do have to say...I'm glad for your love of pranks. We would never have met otherwise."

The gods all laughed at that then looked curious. Apollo watched the boy and said, "He carries my name? Is that your way of thanking me, Ava?"

Ava would have flushed if she had been more up to it. Feeling Lio press against her, she smiled lovingly at her son before looking up at all of them. She looked at each one one of them in turn, leaving Apollo for last. "Yes. It was my way for thanking all of you. You all gave something up to create this marvelous create. I have gained much more from him than I ever expected. I gained someone that loves me. That gave me the most beautiful and intelligent daughter that takes after her father. And my let me bring in a warlock child and raise him as my own. All for me. But most of all...I wanted to thank you in some way for making sure that Rafe will never feel the pain of losing me. I...we...both owe you everything that has been given to us. Naming Lio in honour of you all was the only way I could do it."

Artemis answered for the rest, "Thank you, Ava, mate of our Shapeshifter. And now I think it is our turn to thank you all for saving us, which in turn, made Rafe save himself, and consequently, the world. We wish to give a gift. Abigail, you are the only one in your family who isn't immortal. We would like to give you this gift, if you want it."

Abby's eyes lit up and gleamed a deep amber. She went human too, and tried to curtsy. "Thank you Lady Artemis. I'll be honest. It's part of the reason I hated my brother, although I have since accepted that. But I am more than willing to receive this." She looked at her parents now.

Rafe was grinning his head off and exclaimed, "Abby! Now you and I will have never ending adventures. Watch out world for the shapeshifter and his daughter!"

Lio grinned at sister and exclaimed, "Now we can fight for the rest of our lives, Abby! And drive mom crazy!"

Ava laughed and brushed her daughter's hair. Smiling at her daughter, she said, "Remember what I told you all those years ago? Go and accept your gift, my cub. I love you so much."

Artemis smiled gently and told Rafe, "We need to go back inside of you for this. But you'll have what you need afterwards. Farewell, my child." The gods all said the same to Rafe. He nodded and petulantly said, "This is going to hurt, isn't it? And be super creepy. But okay. Whatever. Maybe I'll see you all again." He stood as tall as he could and put his hand on Zeus's throne.

Suddenly a great whirlwind came and all the gods were blown together and funneled down into Rafe. He dropped to his knees with the force of it. But in the end, he was one creature again, and the thrones were empty. Rafe panted, then swore. "Fuck me if I'm doing that again."


	16. Chapter 16

Lio shifted nervously in his spot and said sheepishly, "Sorry, dad. I didn't mean for that to happen in the first place. I just wanted to get the monster away from mom by giving him what he wanted. I never meant to hurt you."

Rafe looked at at him, "And we'll have a talk about that. But later. Abby? Think this belongs to you." He staggered up, and there was a bottle of golden liquid in his hand.

Abby hesitated, staring at it with wide eyes, then limped over and took it from her father. She would be immortal! And she'd be able to be with her family as long as she liked. They'd never know the pain of losing her one day. She looked up into her father's loving eyes, then quickly gulped down the ambrosia. She glowed gold then grinned when it disappeared. She gave a fierce hug to Rafe, who instantly yelped with pain, "Hey! Take it easy! Two headed monster and all tried to make dog meat out of me!"

Ava scowled at that. "You weren't the one that was bitten down on and shook like an actual chew toy. Do you know how much that hurt?"

Rafe shrugged but staggered over, "Sorry kids. But this is long overdue." He took Ava in his arms and kissed her passionately. How he had missed her! How scared he had been for her. And how glad he was that he did not have to make that terrible choice. He had his mate again. Always and forever.

Ava smiled against his lips and pulled back slightly. "I've missed you."

He gave one more kiss and said, "Me too." Turning to the children he said, "Well guys. There's no way in hell… or heaven I should say... I'm flying down now. I'd just land in Hades itself. So… what do you say to a vacation of sorts in Olympus?"

Lio grinned widely and said, "Yes! Until mom is better too?"

Ava grinned, but wince slightly. "Yeah, Rafe. Can we stay until I'm better too? Both of us have a lot of injuries… might as well make use of it and catch up on what has been going with you and the kids. I have a lot of questions."

Rafe grinned and told her, "Yeah. The rest of the world can wait. I'm staying put. I'm home anyway. And Abby's hurt too. But I think we'll all heal up better here somehow. And Lio can give us a jump start." He gave him a pretend glare, "Now that he actually did what I told him with healing you… I don't have to kill him after all."

Ava looked up at him in horror. "You didn't actually tell him that did you?"

Rafe raised an eyebrow, and looked at Lio, "Did I? Well it worked, didn't it?"

Ava growled and hit him hard on one of his wounds. She snapped, "Rafe! You don't threaten children like that! You idiot."

Lio grinned up at his mom and answered before Rafe could. "Yeah, mom. It worked. You're alive and I helped to do it!"

Ava sighed and pulled her son up against her and beckoned for Abby to come as well. Giving Rafe a look that said they would be talking about this later, she pulled her two children to her and just held them. "I love you both so much. I'm so proud of each of you."

Lio snuggled into his mom and said, "Love you too." Abby hugged her as well and murmured, "Me three."

Rafe cleared his throat and told the kids, "Okay, your mom and I need time together. Lio, why don't you find someplace nice and start some of that healing stuff on your sister? She's pretty lame."

Lio nodded and asked Abby, "Do you need help walking?"

She responded by going tiger and leaning on him.  _Nope. I heal faster in this form anyway. And brother dear, do remember not to make me mad. An injured tiger just might be more likely to use her claws on victims. Especially brothers_.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember who's the one healing you. I'll heal you... but slowly." Lio teased back.

Abby snorted but let him lead her away someplace where they could both relax. Rafe watched them go and went wolf himself, as it was the last form he'd used on the monster.  _Ava… you missed out on a lot. And I know you got questions. Go out into the garden?_

Ava sighed and nodded. Grunting as she got up, Ava stumbled a bit into him. Muttering sorry to him, she limped out to the garden with him leading her.

They found a comfortable sit under a tree and both collapsed there. Rafe lay with his head on Ava's lap as she leaned on the tree.  _Ah. Now this is the life. If only it didn't hurt so damn much._

Ava chuckled and played with his fur. "My body hurts a lot more than it did when you bit me that one time with Rolfe. Never want to act like a chew toy again."

Rafe looked up at her, then impishly took her hand in his mouth and chewed gently.  _Nope. Too squishy._

Giggling, she flicked his nose lightly. Turning serious, she asked softly, "Why didn't you listen to the message of when I told you not to come?"

Rafe sighed.  _Because I couldn't just let things be. You were too important to me. I wanted to know if I could save both you and the world. And I did._

"The world is more important than I am. I knew that from the moment Orthrus showed himself to me. I accepted the choice I knew you would make." Ava said softly.

_Yes. And I did too, really. I meant what I said to him. If he had forced the choice, I would have rather have killed you myself than have him do it._

Ava hesitated and said, "I was scared, Rafe. I thought I was going to really die and leave you all alone."

Rafe snuggled into her lap more.  _I was scared too when I discovered you missing. And very angry when I found out it was werewolves._   _Very angry._

"What did you do to Lio?' Ava asked quietly.

Rafe looked at her in surprise.  _Now how did you know that, love?_ He settled down again,  _I thought he knew who it was and that he was involved because of Cole. I beat him. I belted him so hard he literally couldn't sit for a week._

Ava sat up in horror and snapped at him, "You belted him!? He had nothing to do with it! I should hit you in return for doing that to him!"

 _Ava, I'm sorry. He and I have made up since then. Did you not notice he calls me Dad now?_ Rafe locked eyes with his mate at that.

Ava hesitated. "I noticed he called you Dad and you called him your son. But you ever hit him like that again… you'll be dealing with me. Got it?"

Rafe wagged his tail and licked her quickly,  _Yeah. Got it. I lost my temper, and that shouldn't have happened._

Ava sighed and smiled lightly, "At least you know that it was wrong. Rafe? I have a request or two for while we're still here."

Rafe glanced up at Ava. He cocked his head,  _Just one or two? What are they? If it involves me channelling another god, you're outta luck._

Ava giggled and shook her head. "No. My first one is to spend time as a family without too much fighting."

He considered that.  _That might not be too hard. Doable. And next?_

Ava squirmed and said hesitantly, "It's not something I would normally ask for but… actually nevermind. Forget about it."

Rafe turned and growled softly.  _Now you started it. Finish it and I'll see if it's reasonable._

Ava let out a groan. "I can't believe I'm going to ask you this. But do you think, when we're better and alone for good, that we… could… I don't know.. .maybe…. try that snake thing again?" Ava said in embarrassment and slight horror.

Rafe stared at her, then his laughter came through. His whole body shook.  _Stop it… that hurts! Ava, I would be_ _ **more**_   _than_ _ **delighted**_   _to do that again. But because you asked this… you get me off before_ _ **and**_   _after I do it. In payment._

Ava gaped at him and whined slightly, "Before and after!? That's not fair! But fine. I really shouldn't be as turned on by it as I should."

He giggled again and said,  _So is this on the bucket list? Sex on Mount Olympus?_

Ava sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe we're going to do it on your parents home…. a bit more awkward than at my house."

He snorted. Then a mischievous glint came to his eye.  _You know what, Ava? You never did finish that sex talk with Lio. It's okay. I did it for you. One thing off the list._

"Rafe… what did you tell him?"

_Oh. Not much. He thought it disgusting that I liked it so much. Told him it felt good. Some of what I did. And if he was still confused… to experiment. Told him how to do it too._

Ava stared at him with wide eyes, "You actually did… didn't you? I'm not sure if I should be happy or pissed at you."

Rafe grinned a happy grin,  _Well don't you think a son of mine should follow in my paw prints?_

Ava cocked her head and said, "As long as he has some of me and respects all of his partners. Though… you might not be the best example." Grinning, she teased him, "It's not as if you're  _that_ good anyways. I have nothing to compare to."

Huffing at Ava for that remark, Rafe haughtily answered,  _Then why do the animals, and immortals, and all… keep coming back for more? Charlie told Lio he wasn't sure what I haven't had sex with. And to be honest? I don't know either._

"Did I ever tell you I had a chance to sleep with a mortal? I mean, other than Alex." Ava asked him.

_Really? And you didn't take it? Why not? I do believe I said you could if you wanted to, before you told me you never would._

"It was in Greece right before I found the well leading to Apollo. It was the same guy that was checking me out when we first arrived. He was attractive, and kind, and funny. He took me out on a coffee date after I ran into him. I connected to him in a way I never did with anyone… including you. I could have fallen for him if I had given him the time. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I loved you too much at that point and didn't want to hurt you. Because it would have… even though you gave me permission." Ava explained quietly.

Rafe woofed softly. He thought a moment before answering,  _I see. Yes it would have made me jealous. But I would have understood perfectly. You're too nice to me, love._

"I know. I shouldn't be sometimes and there are times when I want to use that offer still. Especially when I keep finding out that you pop out kids with others." Ava said gently.

He looked up at Ava and told her,  _Well, you wondered why I had the kids with me? I didn't bring them. Rannoch did. He's a white stag and a son of mine. And he's friends with that dragon you met years ago._

Ava sighed and shook her head, "Of course that happened. Your children are too intelligent for their own good. Including ours."

He chuckled at that.  _Maybe so. But at least they're not boring. Abby keeps us both on our toes. And Lio is starting to get his magic. You know what? I taught him to fly. Still had to threaten to tan his ass to get it done though. Tough love, darling._

Ava sighed, "I'm not going to even touch on that. Come on, I want to get back to the kids."

Rafe nodded and sent his song up. The howls brought both children happily to them. Abby certainly looked a bit better. Rafe wagged his tail at her and only growled softly when she pounced on him a little too energetically.

Ava smiled as Lio snuggled into her other side. She ran her hand through his hair and sighed in relief. She had her family together and getting along. She was very content.


	17. Chapter 17

Rafe shook his fur. He was feeling much better. Perhaps tomorrow, or even later today, he should test his wings and see if he could fly enough to leave. They'd been here a week, and although it had been pleasant, Rafe was looking forward to rejoining the world below. He caught sight of his mate walking about looking much better too. His licking and Lio's magic had helped tremendously.

He saw Lio too and cocked his head. There had been one thing he hadn't talked to him about. Rafe gave Lio a sharp bark to let him know that he wanted to chat.

Lio walked up to Rafe and sheepishly said, "I guess you want to talk about what I did to you, huh?"

Rafe waited until the lad sat down with a hand on his fur.  _Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about. I know the circumstances were unusual. But you still broke the first rule I gave you._

Lio winced, "I know and I am sorry. I'll take whatever punishment you give me. I do deserve it this time."

Rafe looked at him and firmly said,  _You do. I am glad that you accept that. I won't do it here. Not on Mount Olympus. But I am warning you when we get settled… wherever that may be… probably the inn anyway, you know exactly what to expect from me._

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else you wish to let me know or can I go play with Abby? It's fun exploring here." Lio told him happily.

Rafe snorted at that,  _Oh go on. This chance will not come again. Just don't get in trouble! Oh who am I kidding. I don't even follow that._

Lio grinned and was about to rush off before stopping to tell his father, "Oh! Mom's going off exploring by herself somewhere. She mentioned a pull and music. Made no sense to me or Abby. But she's back to herself if she's gone to do something music related."

Rafe didn't bother answering him but trotted off. He was pretty sure where he'd find her and glued himself to her side.  _Really? I realize we are on Mount Olympus but you should give warning before you go off on your own. Last time didn't turn out so cool._

Ava sighed and glanced down at him, "I thought it was safe here. Besides I stayed in this area and told the kids. Who I knew would tell you. Was I wrong?"

Growling softly, he answered,  _No. I'm just going to keep a close eye on you for the next while. You'll get tired of me but I don't care._

Ava walked out and into a sunny, private area. Settling down under a tree, she studied Rafe before asking, "Can we talk about this as humans?"

He promptly went human and only winced slightly. He settled down next to Ava and kissed her temple, relaxing with her touch and scent.

Ava sighed in contentment and curled into him. Pressing herself against him, she muttered softly, "You were scared, weren't you? Especially when you saw Orthrus with me in his paw."

Rafe sucked in a breath and answered quietly, "Yes. After everything and the immortality… I wasn't supposed to lose you. And here I was, pondering just how I was going to make it easy for you to slip away. Yeah, that scared the shit outta me."

"I was scared too. I was… happy when you offered to kill me yourself." Ava admitted quietly.

"Well. It didn't happen. And I'm so glad. Not only did I avoid that, but I don't think the kids would have understood either." Rafe pondered.

Ava hummed in agreement. "They wouldn't have understood. They would have hated you for it for a long time. But I'm glad what Lio did what he did. Apollo, and all the others, seemed touched that I named him after one of them."

Rafe smiled at that. He shook his head suddenly, "About Lio doing what he did. I'm afraid I swore at him pretty badly. But I didn't have time to be gentle. Abby was tackling Orthrus by herself as he threw me off. So if he drops an F bomb… you can blame me for that one."

Ava smiled, but sighed, "Oh, Rafe. What am I going to do with you? I would have blamed you either way."

He grinned sheepishly, "Well, Ava. Seems to me you teach them all the good manners and I come behind and do the opposite. Oops?"

Ava laughed and smiled up at him. She cocked her head and gave him a quick and soft kiss. "It's been what... two… three weeks? Since we were last alone without the kids around and no trouble brewing?" Ava asked him curiously.

Rafe grinned,"Oh are you saying you want to try the deal we made? Or the real thing first?"

Ava hummed before smirking up at him, "Well, I did promise you before and after.. .might as well get it out of the way."

Rafe laughed and lay across Ava, morphing away his clothes. "There. You're not on top. Any time now."

Ava huffed, but smirked. "You are so pushy," was she the only thing she said before she kept her first part of the deal. After she was done, she said impatiently, "Good enough for you for before?"

Rafe hummed in thought. "And if I said no? Would you try again before I did you?"

Ava made a sound in the back of her throat. "Rafe! Not fair! You get done after too. Now, you're just being selfish."

His laughter became a hiss as he went snake.  _Okay, okay. You win. Now don't you think my scales are beautiful?_ This he said as he started slowly wrapping himself around her.

Ava groaned impatiently, but answered honestly, "Yes, they are. I always thought they were. I was just never going to admit it to you."

Rafe laughed once more as he moved himself on Ava, and completed his part of the deal. Now he went human once again and told her, "Right. And I'm ready again, missy."

Chuckling, Ava pushed him to the ground and told him sternly, "Fine. A deal is a deal. But I'm on top this time. Got it?"

He only grinned at her and said, "Fair enough." Ava sighed and stretched out beside him after she was done. Letting her head rest on his chest, she sighed in contentment as she listened to his heartbeat, and said happily, "It really was too long."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled, "Yes it was. I am more than happy to have my mate with me again to do this. It is never quite the same with another."

Ava snorted, "I can tell. I'm surprised you waited for this long to actually relieve yourself. I mean after Rolfe... you mated with me right away."

Rafe had a slight blush, "Well… uh… oh! You're talking about then. Yes that's true."

Looking up at him, Ava asked curiously, "What are you blushing about? Who did you find here to relieve yourself!? There's no one and I know you can't fly yet."

He lightly answered, "Not here. The kids and I holed up at the Inn. So… yeah. And as for here… you've often told me you can take care of things yourself. So… yeah. I did the same..."

Ava felt herself blush in return, "Oh...was she at least an animal?"

He chuckled at that, "Yeah. No worries. Nice little border collie. I pity anyone who has her pups if she has any. Border collies are the smartest dogs in the world. Add my intelligence boost… well. Let's just say that should be interesting."

"You're awful. You know that right?" Ava muttered as she settled down on him again. Smiling against him, Ava said teasingly, "Lio told me more about that sex talk you had with him."

Rafe raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what tidbit are you savouring now?"

Ava leaned over and pressed feather light kisses against his many scars. "That I'm basically the best one out of all your partners. You really boosted my ego with that one. Have to admit that it pleases me you think that. Among other things he told me that I'm keeping to myself."

Rafe pretended to frown, "You do know I can just ask him right? And he'd tell me sure."

Ava grinned and moved up on top of him. She shook her head which made her hair fall forward over her shoulders. Continuing to kiss his scars, she answered, "Nope! I told him it stayed between us."

Rafe growled at her and said, "Are you trying to turn me on again? Because it's bloody well working."

Ava laughed and just made her way up his neck and to his mouth. She hovered over and said, "It really doesn't take much me to turn you on. I find that interesting. I should explore it more."

Giving Ava another growl, he told her, I  **am**  a shapeshifter. And spawn of the gods who did a terrible lot of banging. So yes. And I have a  _world-wide_ reputation."

Ava locked gazes with him and her eyes were filled with mischievous as she told him, "Since you have a reputation, I guess you don't need me. You can last another day or two."

That did it. He grabbed Ava and smoothly flipped her over him so now he was on top, pinning her arms to the ground. "Nope. Not getting away with that. You aren't moving from this spot until I say so."

Grinning up at him, Ava asked curiously as she moved her hips slowly against his, "And how long am I staying here in this spot?"

He nibbled her ear and firmly said, "Until I am done. And that's final." With that he kissed her.

Later, they snuggled against each other. Rafe sighed in happiness, "This has been nice, hasn't it? I hate to leave, but we must. And I have a few things to deal with when we get back."

Ava groaned lightly and sighed, "I know we do. But can we at least just spend the night with each other without any more talk of anything that has happened or will happen. Maybe it's selfish of me...but I want our last night here to just be me and you. The kids are old enough to be by themselves for one night."

Rafe agreed and went leopard for the night. His fur was soft and his happy purrs lulled Ava to sleep. He happily curled up next to his mate, and for one night, they were young. She was only 17 and Rafe was new to her once more.


	18. Chapter 18

In the morning, Rafe tested out his wings. He made several circuits before announcing to Abby,  _Yup! Everything works! Ready to go?_  Abby grinned and translated for Ava and Lio.

Lio nodded happily and Ava smiled. She worried a bit when Lio got on his stick and hovered in the air, but didn't say anything.

Rafe waited until Abby and Lio had a hold on his mane and tail before swooping down and performing the same shimmer as before. When they blinked again, they were at the cave again. He landed and playfully bucked Ava off. Then he went human and grinned at her, "Welcome back to earth!"

Ava rolled her eyes and whispered for his ears only, "Why do you always buck me off but say that you like my legs wrapped around you?" In a louder voice, she said, "It's good to be back. But I would rather not be near this cave."

Rafe shrugged, "I have dealings here first. Ava, that werewolf Jackson? He hurt you. And I told him to his face he'd get a slow painful death. He defied me, but I gave him what I promised. I disemboweled him." He finished with a growl.

Ava gave Rafe a disgruntled look and spoke quietly, "Was it necessary? What about the other wolves? What are your plans for them? Because not all of them are bad, Rafe. A few actually helped me."

The shapeshifter gazed at his mate and told her, "Yes, it was necessary. As for the others… I will deal with them as I think necessary. But yes, I will likely destroy the pack." With that, he walked away, sniffing deeply as he went.

Abby shuffled nervously. She quietly told Ava, "I hate them too. But Cole did save my life. And it was terrible to see what happened to Jackson."

Ava frowned deeply, especially as Lio shifted sadly and at Abby's word, she ran up to Rafe and grabbed his arm. It forced him to stop and said quietly, "Please, don't do this. Not all of them a bad! They don't deserve to die. Please….I'm begging you not to, Rafe."

Rafe glared and told her, "I seek the Alpha. He had better have a damn good excuse. This is between me and him." He shoved Ava away and flew off.

After a few minutes Abby growled at a white wolf who had crawled out of a bush. He had a slight black mark on his muzzle and tail.

Ava recognized instantly who it was. Snapping at her daughter, "Abigail! Stop it! This is the Alpha of the pack. And if you think I'm going to let you follow in your father's footsteps for this kind of thing...then you're sorely mistaken young lady."

The wolf transformed himself to the human Logan. He glanced nervously at the young shapeshifter but told Ava, "I am very pleased your mate rescued you. I came willing to face him. And perhaps if I beg hard enough, he will spare the rest of us. There are three dead already."

Ava let her eyes shut and softly said, "I'm sorry. Who are they?"

Logan grimaced, "Jackson, although he sorely deserved that. Mitchell, Layla's brother. And Cole."

Lio let out a cry at the last name. He stumbled forward and said, "Cole? But….he was alive when I left him! I told him I would talk to him when I got back!" Turning to his mom in growing hysterics, he gripped her and repeated, "Mom...I told him I would be back! I promised. He can't be dead! He just can't."

Ava immediately pulled Lio into her as he kept mumbling the words and crying now. She held him as her own eyes filled with tears. "Oh, sweetie. I know. I know." She whispered to him softly.

Logan was grave. He said quietly, "That was the hardest one. So young. Jackson really hurt him. But he might have been okay… crippled...but okay. But Rafe… shook him hard enough to do the rest of the damage. He didn't live to see the next day."

Lio burst crying even harder. Ava clutched him closer as her own tears fell. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I can't even imagine. I'm sorry."

Logan reached forward to touch Ava but then yanked his hand back and thought better of it. Instead he ran it through his hair and determinedly said, "I'm going to wait right here for the shapeshifter. I'm willing to go to my death. I only hope he finds enough satisfaction with that to spare the others. But I will understand if he doesn't."

Ava nodded and put all her effort into comforting Lio. They wait for a bit until Rafe came back.

He growled savagely as he saw the Alpha and told him, "And what do you think you're doing near my mate? I would have thought you knew better than that." He walked up to him and grabbed his arm hard.

Logan paled but quietly said, "I was waiting for you, Shapeshifter. Kill me if you must. But please, for the love of the gods, spare the rest. They are not responsible. I am. Please."

Rafe considered. He was still very angry, but something in this alpha's eyes made him hesitate. He cocked his head at him for one moment, then exploded into his wolf. He beat him terribly. But then he pulled back.

Abby translated what Rafe said. "Dad says he has crippled him for life. He asks you if you remember the one thing that werewolves are equal to with him."

Ava thought about it and shook her head. "I don't. "

Abby listened once more and told her, "Um… he said their.. er… drives. He is asking Logan if he takes his away, then he'll spare his life. Logan just said yes."

"What about the rest of the pack, Rafe? You just going to do that to all of them?" Ava asked with slight disgust and horror in her voice. Lio winced and pressed harder into his mother. She was angry and upset with dad. That normally led to fights between the two.

Rafe looked up at her and locked eyes. Abby sighed, and translated, "No. If he gives this up, he'll spare the rest as well. As long as they never cross paths with him."

Ava nodded sharply. Standing up, she kept Lio to her and grabbed Abby's hand with the other. "I won't let them witness this. I draw the line at this. We'll be further away from here." Ava tore her gaze from Rafe and tugged on Abby's arm when her daughter resisted. Giving another sharp, "Abigail! Now!" She pulled her children away before giving Rafe a final look of disappointment and disappeared from sight.

There was a loud scream then Rafe came to them in human form. "There. He isn't alpha any longer. Only an omega. But I think Cole's father will be the new alpha. Shall we go back to the Inn? I left a very worried couple behind."

Ava only stared at him before giving a curt nod. Bending down, she whispered softly to Lio, who wiped his eyes, and went to go find a stick to fly. Ava glanced at Rafe before huffing and going to help him.


	19. Chapter 19

Rafe flew Ava back to their safe haven, and whinnied in triumph as he circled over Nessie. The monster actually made an appearance and seemed to salute the returning shapeshifter and his mate and children. Rafe went to the old Inn, but instead of dropping to the lawn, he clattered down on the roof, knowing he was making a ton of noise, but he was happy. And when Rafe was happy, the pranks came back.

Ava slid off of him, and with the help of Abby and Lio, managed to make it to the ground. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in two hugs. Smiling at Charlie and Ellie, she said happily, "It's good to see you both again."

Ellie smiled widely and hugged the younger girl again. "Oh, Ava! I knew that Rafe would get you back, It's good to see you again. Come on in. I could use help making a big meal for tonight's dinner as a celebration."

Rafe went human and Charlie shook his hand, "You scamp! Knew you could do it. And those children of yours… just like you they are, both of them. Here we turn our backs for one moment and they up and vanish after you."

The shapeshifter was sheepish and looked at Ava, "Ah, well. Ava's the angel. I'm the devil. And between us both, I think they will turn out just fine."

Ava rolled her eyes and turned back to Ellie. "Both kids can help you make the dinner. I want it to be a surprise. Besides, Lio could use the distraction and Abby more practice in the kitchen. I'm going either to my room or out walking. I have some things I need to think over."

Ellie gave a nod and a small smile and took both children back to the house. Ava gave Charlie another hug and he patted her back. Pulling away, Ava glanced at Rafe, sighed, and walked away.

Rafe hurried after her as the Shepherd. He wagged his tail and yapped at Ava before pressing up against her.  _Well that was an adventure. But it turned out well. And I told you our family is stronger than ever._

"How did it turn out well, Rafe? So many people were killed including a boy the exact same age as Lio! I can't even imagine the pain that poor mother is going through! And the part that gets me was that he died saving our daughter and you go and do what you did!" Ava snapped.

 _It turned out well because you are here, in one piece. Abigail is immortal. And the world is safe once again. That's all that matters, Ava._  Rafe told her, looking up at her with ears pricked.

"There's so much more that matters to me, though. You don't understand because it's a human thing. Have you even looked closely at Lio to see how he's taking his friend's death? His reaction matters to me but it doesn't to you." Ava whispered quietly, pulled away from him, and walked away.

Rafe reached for her arm with his human hand, pulling her back, "Ava, I may not understand it all. I do know that I have many sides, for I have many gods inside of me. Yes, I can be a savage, cruel, vindictive son of a bitch, but that's one side of me. I'm sorry I hurt Lio. But I cannot change my nature no more than he can stop being a warlock."

"How many times do I have to tell you! I don't want you to change! I want you to consider how your actions will affect those closest to you before you act. At least in situations like this." Ava told him with tears in her eyes.

He cocked his head and studied Ava. He gave a tight smile, "Well, I did show mercy. Look what I did to Logan and his pack. I spared his life. I may have just made it miserable but he is alive. He told me how he helped you."

Tugging her arm out of his grip, Ava crossed her arms, "You did show mercy. But you also had a part in killing Lio's only friend. They all helped me out in one way or another."

Shaking his head, Rafe told her, "Well, what's done is done. And even Lio knows he has unfinished business with me. I won't deal with it tonight, because we do have a celebration after all. Tomorrow will be well enough. And Ava? He'll get other friends."

Ava looked up at him with tear filled eyes. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. Leaning towards him, but not touching him, she said softly, "I know. I just worry that they'll both turn out like me with very few friends. I only have one actually. You drive away all the rest."

Rafe looked at her then chuckled, "That's because you're so damn stubborn and insist on making friends with the wrong sorts! And don't forget Ellie and Charlie. Also we'll meet many more people in the next few centuries. Trust me on that."

Ava sighed and leaned against him. "Okay, I'll trust you. And I'm not that stubborn!"

Rafe laughed and told her, "Oh yes, you are. And our daughter takes after you. Nevermind. We'll take a nice long walk." He went kudu, and walked by Ava's side until she decided to return back.

That night, the six of them had a fine feast. There was much laughter, happy tears and a few sad ones, stories, jokes, questions and answers, and smiles all around. They enjoyed each other's company, and were well satisfied with their meals. Abby was happy to have her family back, and delighted in the fact that her family would never lose her. It made a weight lift off her shoulders. And she now felt a stronger bond with her brother… the jealousy had gone altogether. Lio was happy to have his sister at his side, and knew things would only look up from here. Yes, he still felt sadness and anger over Cole's death… it hadn't been fair of his dad to do that. Though he was glad his mom was safe, and he understood too that the world was safe once again. Ava was happy to be back with her family, and smiled to see the strong bonds between family member. It was too bad that it had almost taken her death for it to happen, but it'd been worth it. And Rafe himself was so happy that his family were all safe and together for this time. He did look closely at Charlie and Ellie and sighed. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want to face it. So for the time being, he simply enjoyed himself.

The next day, Rafe woke next Ava in her bed. He was in red fox form, but soon went human. He was only too happy to wake next to his mate again. She mumbled something about a stupid shapeshifter waking her up too early. He only laughed though, and kissed her forehead. "Oh and I got a message through Nessie. Sorren will take Lio for training. She only asks that I give her a little… benefit… for her trouble."

Ava narrowed her eyes at that and said sharply, "No, you're not. I allow you to screw animals… you're not touching any other immortal or creature."

Rafe smirked, "I never said sex! You know… I told her that. But we can do… the other thing. But you get the real deal."

"No." Was Ava's only reply.

He pouted, "You're no fun. Sorren is one of the best out there for Lio. You'd be doing it for him. But you… are my mate. And only you get to screw me."

Ava frowned and huffed, "You're making me look like the bad guy. I don't want her touching you because that means one more person I have to compete with. Being your mate means nothing at this point. There has to be a way that both of us woman are happy."

He laughed and raises an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sure she's willing to throw something in for you. I told you they are  _very_  good at enhancing… things. That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

Ava gave him a wary look. "I'm still not sure about this Rafe. Though I do have an… idea of sorts."

Rafe cocked his head at her. "Oh? And what might that be, love?"

Very grudgingly she said, "What if you get to pleasure her but I pleasure you?"

He laughed at that, and told her, "Jealous much? She likes giving as well as taking. It's not like we're actually having sex. So...it shouldn't be a problem for you."

Ava let out a growl, "Well..it is. You are  **mine.** No one can have you… you're lucky I even suggested that or this. I really can't believe I'm about to suggest this."

Rafe snickered and flashed a grin, "Oooh. Now my interest is peaked. What is this…  _suggestion_ … you're about to make? Is it going to go along the same lines as that snake thing you claim to hate?"

Blushing, Ava told him embarrassingly, "Since you're obviously not going to be giving this up. What about doing something similar to the mermaid thing you keep bragging about?"

Now Rafe did stare at Ava. He said nothing for a good minute, watching the blush creep over Ava. When it didn't seem like she could get any redder, he answered, "So...in other words… we're sharing? I… rather like that idea. You really  **are**  jealous, but that...pleases me somehow. I get it… if you watch the whole thing, you can still claim me  **and**  make sure I behave, is that it?"

"More like I can claim you and she behaves. I trust you." Ava admitted.

Rafe laughed good naturedly, "Ah, now you get how the shapeshifter works. Perhaps this is an area we can explore more of later. Okay. I already know Sorren will agree to anything I say. By the way, is Lio ever going to find out about our little… arrangement?"

"So you're good with having us at the same time? I think so. Not sure when."

He laughed and said, "Ah, just wait to talk to her. You know what? All this talk is making me… well. You know. Going to help me out?"

Ava gave him a funny look and asked to make sure, "You expect me to help you out after you tell me that some witch wants to be pleasured by you in return for teaching our son?"

He smirked at Ava, "Oh, you want some too? Okay." He gave Ava a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Pulling back he asked, "Well? In the mood yet?"

"A bit. But not quite there yet. You're going to have to work for it, shapeshifter." Ava admitted.

"Oh… challenge accepted." Rafe grinned. He went back in for a long kiss, rubbing Ava's arms slowly as he did so, and putting one of her hands on his chest to feel his strong heartbeat. He pushed her up against a tree and moved his hips against her. Whispering in her ear, he growled softly, "How about now, love?"

Ava dug her nails into his chest and the tree respectively. She hissed in pleasure and wrapped one of her legs around him, giving more friction between them. "Not quite yet, but you are very close." She whispered back softly.

Rafe gently pushed Ava to the ground and continued his kisses. At last he felt Ava's permission and made love to her, and was more than happy to enjoy her once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thank you to those who have read so far! This is not the end... nowhere near! The next story in this series is "Tomorrow Is Yesterday", and we hope you continue to enjoy the adventures of Rafe and Ava Valentine.

Next morning, they came back to the inn to say their goodbyes to Charlie and Ellie. Rafe gazed at them both and gently told them, "Thank you for being a safe haven all these years. To me, to my mate, and now my children. My instincts tell me this is our final goodbye. We will not see you in life again. May your journey to the other side be pleasant."

Ava snapped her head to Rafe and asked, "What do you mean we won't see them again in this life?"

Rafe sighed. He gave the elderly couple a glance and softly told her, "They are old, Ava. Our time with them has run out. We will live on centuries after they are gone. That is the price of immortality. Learning to say goodbye to everyone you ever knew, and only ever having their memories left to you."

Ava shook her head and made a sound of despair. She looked up at him with a pleading look, "No, not yet. I'm not ready to say goodbye, Rafe. When they die...that means  **my** family is close to dying… they are my family… I… please… no."

Rafe brushed her hair away from her face and held her gently. He cupped her chin in his warm hand and said, "I know exactly how you feel. How many countless people have I lost over the years? I can't begin to say. Look at them now, and understand how I felt when you were mortal, and I took you for my mate. I lived with the knowledge that this moment would come, except I would have been with you at the last. It's better this way. To see them alive and happy."

"This hurts so much. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you with your knowledge. How could you have chosen a mere mortal for mate with that knowledge?" Ava whispered as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

He smiled softly, and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Because I love you of course. There was no one else I truly loved. Only you. Did I have my doubts? Yes. But would I have chosen the same thing over again? Hell yeah."

Ava shut her eyes and leaned into his touch. Opening them again, they were watery but she was holding them back for later for when she was alone. "I don't want to say goodbye… but I will. Stay with me?"

Rafe kissed the top of her head, and the couple came near. Charlie had watery eyes too, but he said, "Ava, now you know part of why Rafe doesn't stay any place very long. Although as if anyone could tie him down anyway, the old scamp! Him and his tricks." He clapped Rafe on the back with humour. He was still hiding the pain in his heart. He never even thought that Rafe would move on from him and his wife. He'd been in their lives for… forever it seemed. But he understood without saying anything.

Ellie smiled a water logged smile and she had tears falling down her face. Walking over to the immortal couple, she hugged Rafe and whispered to him, "Don't do anything stupid to lose this girl. We won't be here to help you get her back again. Keep her safe, love her, and treasure each moment with her."

Rafe grinned and said, "Are you trying to say she's my better half? But I will. And I suppose I have to find someone else to pull my pranks on."

Ellie chuckled and patted his cheek in a motherly touch. "Never change, Rafe."

Rafe looked at both of them again, and went Pegasus. He shook out his wings and plucked two feathers for them. Brushing his great wings on their faces, he said,  _A keepsake. To pass along if you wish. Farewell._ He pulled his wings back into position and snorted softly at his family.

Ellie smiled gently at him and held her feather in her hands. Turning to Ava, she noticed the girl about to start crying and pulled her into a hug. "Oh sweetie. It'll be okay. Charlie and I have already made amends with everything and are very happy with how our lives have turned out. We have already said our goodbyes to the children and Rafe. You're the only one left." Glancing at Charlie, she pulled back and cupped Ava's chin, "Which is why we wish to hand this gift over to you, Ava. You'll understand it more than the other three in your family. Charlie, go get it and let Ava read it."

Charlie flashed a grin and popped off to the house. He soon returned and gave Ava a large envelope. "It gives us great pride and joy to give you this, lassie."

Ava glanced at them and then at the envelope. Turning it over, she opened it up and took out the piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read it. As she read it her eyes widened and when she finished it, she read it over again and again to make sure that it was true. Seeing the same words on the paper, Ava gingerly held it her hand when she threw herself onto the couple hugging them tightly. "Thank you. Thank you! This… I… We… thank you."

Rafe cocked his head at her and snagged her shirt with his teeth, dragging her close to him.  _What is it, love?_

She stumbled from his pull and let her knees give out. Staring at Rafe, she told him, "They left us the Inn. We own it once they die."

Rafe gave a surprised snort and glanced at the couple. At last he whickered,  _Huh. Tell them that humans are always surprising me. In all my near 660 years, I have never owned a home. I never needed one. But since I have you, might be nice. Thanks._

Ava told the elderly couple what Rafe had said and leaned her head against him and asked, "Might be nice because you have me? I have no idea if you just insulted me or complimented me."

 _That, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out._ Rafe had a mischievous gleam in his eye.  _Are we going to just stand here or are we going? You know me and my limited patience for human rituals._ He bumped his head into Ava in a teasing manner.

Ava sighed and tightened her grip in him. "I don't want to go… but it is time, isn't it? You'll help me deal with this realization later?"

Rafe blew a breath on Ava.  _Of course. I'll tell you later too how I got them together. Through a trick of course. But come. Let's go._  He knelt down to make mounting easier after he whinnied at Charlie and Ellie.

Ava climbed on him and gave the elderly couple one last goodbye before Rafe took off. He circled the Inn twice, then led the way, with Abby and Lio following. As they flew onwards, Rafe was thoughtful as he told her,  _And that is another reason I was always a player, or a scamp as Charlie likes to call me. It's better to have a fling… or at least I thought that until I met you. Have fun with them, then move on. I only stayed with these two because they are my friends… and they know Nessie._

Ava sighed and curled her hands into his feathers,  _Did you ever consider not mating with me after you knew of your feelings for me? To protect yourself from hurt and let me live a human life with another human?_

 _Yes. But I didn't choose to fall in love. It just happened. But that's why I was so ecstatic when you became immortal. But if it had seemed best, and you really wanted it, I would have let you go._ Rafe paused in thought before saying,  _Abby asked me once, when we thought you might be gone forever, what I would do. I told her I would return to my old roaming ways. I'd have left them both, after making sure they were okay of course._

_I told you years ago that I want you to be happy, if I were to die. Going back to your old ways and pushing the children away… that would mean that you weren't happy._

Rafe considered that. He snorted softly,  _Perhaps not. But you have made me truly happy, and that happiness would never come again. But I'd learn to live with it. Just like the others before you._

Ava felt her tears land on him,  _I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Rafe. Even more than Abby and Lio._

Turning his head to look at her, he asked innocently,  _Even if you prefer Abby's unicorn shape over me? A little bird told me that._

Smiling through her tears, Ava let out a small chuckle,  _Am I going to pay for that comment in some form?_

 _Perhaps. Maybe I'll just dump you in the sea for that. You likely need a cool down._  Rafe laughed as he bucked gently in such a way that Ava got stimulated.

Ava let out a small squeak and her legs tightened around him as she moved with his motion to keep seated.  _If you keep doing that you know what's going to happen right?_

Rafe blew out an amused snort but Abby flew to Ava before he could answer.  _Mom? What's the matter with you both? There's no big wind current and Dad's flying like he's drunk._

"Nothing's the matter. Your father is just being himself. You have nothing to worry about Abby. Go back to flying." Ava told her daughter before Rafe could get a word in otherwise. Abby really didn't need to know what he was doing to her.

As Abby took off again, Rafe's laughter came through the bond.  _You know what? Our innocent daughter won't be innocent much longer._

_You rotten ass. Did you get me aroused for no reason? I don't want to think about that… she's still too young in my eyes to be doing stuff like that._

Rafe gave another gentle buck in reply but kept flying. After a few hours, he swooped down to a small house in a forested area. Tucking his wings so he wouldn't hit any trees, Rafe managed a smooth landing. He whinnied imperiously and waited for a response.

Soon a gorgeous flame haired woman approached and wrapped her arms around Rafe's neck and mane and kissed his forehead. "Rafe! Even as that Pegasus, hot and handsome as ever, love."

 _Love?_ Ava asked him through the bond as she jealously studied the witch. Compared to her, Ava really was plain and simple. Sliding off Rafe, the doubts started entering her mind as she compared herself to the redheaded witch.

Rafe turned human and laughed. "Why, thank you Sorren. And this is Ava." The witch peered at Ava and asked, "Oh, this is the little wife? How are you, dear?"

Ava let out a small growl at the little wife part and snapped quietly, "I'm fine."

Rafe chuckled and looked across at Lio and told Sorren, "This is your student, Helios Valentine. Or Lio. Come on, boy. Greet your new teacher."

Lio nodded and walked over to his parents. Looking between them, he saw his mom give him a tight smile. He wondered what got her so mad? Turning to the witch, he said politely, "Hello, Ma'am. I'm Lio. Thank you for taking me under your wing to teach me." Giving his mom another glance, he tugged on Rafe's shirt and asked him, "What's wrong with mom? She's been acting strange since the middle of flight over here."

Rafe smirked and laid his hand on Lio. At this point, he still rarely spoke to him silently as a human, but he did so now.  _Because my dear lad, the only way Sorren agreed to this was to call in a favour. A sexual one. So, your mother has her panties in a wad because she'd rather not do this. Nevermind… she'll think differently once we are done… doing what we agreed on._

Lio screwed his nose up and his mouth curled down, but asked quietly so his mom wouldn't hear, "Are you hurting her by doing this? Because if you are...I don't want to go with it. Mom's feelings are more important than learning magic."

Rafe shook his head.  _No, boy. She's fine. It's a one time deal. And she can live with it for once._ Rafe grinned at him,  _And when you're done… I can't wait for you to help us out in certain areas. Sorren has many tricks up her sleeve. Her… magical… uh… prowess in the intimate area is well known. And you'll learn all about that, when you're ready._

Lio gave Rafe a very doubtful look before he said, "She does live with it all the time. But if you're sure...I don't want to be here when you're with Sorren."

Rafe winked and clapped Lio on the shoulder before playfully shoving him away. Sorren had been chatting with Abby and now looked at him. "Well, well. Welcome back to my home, shapeshifter." Rafe grinned and told the kids to make themselves scarce. "Sorren, Ava would like to make a counter offer on the little agreement we made. Love? Are you going to tell her or shall I?"

Ava felt her face go red again at her offer and she moved closer to Rafe and told them, "You can. I had enough trouble suggesting it to you."

He gave a hearty laugh and told Sorren, "Ava is a bit… jealous. I am her mate after all. What she suggested was… a threesome of sorts. Without actual sex. Pleasure only. Was that right, Ava?"

Ava knew her face was a dark red by now and nodded to his answer.

Sorren giggled and told them, "Well that sounds like fun. I can definitely do that. Anything else, my naughty shapeshifter?"

Rafe flashed a smile and said, "Yeah, some of your... _special_ … potion. You know… the one that makes you...yeah?"

Sorren gave Ava a long look and tittered, "Oh of course. That is not an issue. You know what? Only a few can handle that. He can. He must have trained you well for that, Ava."

"I guess you can say that. You'll never find out if he did or not." Ava huffed out.

Sorren snorted and asked, "Well, are we having playtime now or are we waiting until later tonight after the kids are in bed?"

"Now, while they're away and won't be in hearing distance." Ava answered quickly.

Rafe laughed again and took Ava's hand and without waiting for Sorren, led the way by memory to the bedroom. He instantly morphed his clothes away and asked, "Ava? You ready for this? It'll be fun. I promise. And it's for Lio, remember."

Making sure that Sorren wasn't near them yet, Ava looked up at Rafe with some panic, "I don't know what to do!"

He smiled and told her, "Just roll with it. You do me, and I'll do her. Then we'll switch it up. She'll do me as I do you. Unless you got a better idea."

Giving him a look, she said, "That'll have to do I guess. Still don't like the second part of this. Just putting that out there."

Rafe kissed her, and whispered against her lips, "I love you. Don't forget that."

"Okay. I won't. For you...I'll do I do have one favour to ask of you before she arrives." She whispered back.

 _What is it, love?_ Rafe asked through the bond as he kissed her again.

 _Can you help me get undressed and forgetting about what… we're supposed to do soon? I'm too wound up to do it myself._ She asked with embarrassment.

Rafe smirked and gently took her clothes off and laid her on the bed. He was kissing her again when Sorren came.

The witch took in the situation and softly joined them. Rafe guided Ava in everything kindly, even when he raged with lust. At last, everyone was exhausted. Sorren propped up on an elbow while she was on one side of Rafe, while Ava was on the other. "Well, Ava, was that as bad as you thought? Or better?"

Ava took comfort in the fact that Rafe's arms were around her and not Sorren, when she glanced up at the witch. "I'm not sure yet. It was...different and interesting."

Rafe leaned over and kissed Ava's lips, then kissed Sorren's. He said, "Well I very much enjoyed that. Ava? Would you do it again?"

Letting her head rest on him, Ava took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. Maybe?"

Sorren giggled, "Well, I'd be up for it if you are. But you are the mate for him. I'm friends with Rafe, but did you know I once fancied him for myself?" She gave a wry smile, "Couldn't do it. I have to give you kudos for actually taming this wild beast." She ran her fingers down Rafe's chest as she so said.

Ava watched Sorren's fingers before saying, "No, I never knew that.  _Someone_ forgot to mention that to me." At that she gave Rafe a glare before turning her gaze back to Sorren in curiosity this time. "You don't have to answer, but why couldn't you do it?"

The witch replied as she softly traced on Rafe's chest, "Because he never stayed long enough. A day here and there and he was gone. You don't know what he was like before you, but that's what he did. Blow in, set you afire, then off again before you even blink."

Ava reached over and grabbed Sorren's hand in hers. Squeezing her hand gently, Ava took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry that happened to you...but I'm glad he never did that to me. I wouldn't have handled it as well as you seem to be. I mean a few weeks after we first met...he offered to let me hear him in my head. I slapped him across the face and called him a pig for even thinking of trying it on me."

Sorren laughed, but Rafe groaned. "Girls, girls. Are you going to keep talking like I'm not here? And Sorren… the more you do that to my chest, the more you're turning me on. And Ava, love, we've come a long way since that."

"With a few hiccups like meeting Rolfe." Ava said as she let go of Sorren's hand and placed hers over his heart and let her fingers move to the beat of it.

Sorren snorted at both of them, and simply told Ava, "I would have loved to have seen that slap. But I'll leave you both for now. You can have this room for tonight. I'll give your potion for tomorrow. If you actually survive it, I'll make a batch before you go. But one more thing, Rafe." She threw on a house coat and leaned forward and kissed him deeply once more. Then she left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Ava was propped up on an elbow and leaning over him. "I'm only going to admit this to you and only you. If I  **ever**  hear this get around to anyone...you will pay dearly for talking about it." She gave him that warning before leaning down to whisper in his ear as she nibbled on it, "I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought I would. I would consider doing it again...but I'm still aroused from your little stunt earlier."

Rafe grinned and said, "Ah, you want the real thing, do you? Well, I can fix that problem." He rolled over on Ava and kissed her passionately as he cured her issues. When his job was done, neither bothered getting dressed again before falling asleep.

The next day, Sorren had a little bottle. She handed it to Rafe with a knowing look. "I don't need to tell you how to use this. And I trust you with Ava. Just saying." Rafe winked at her and gave his mate a sheepish smile.

Ava huffed and gave him a half-hearted glare as she asked, "She trusts you with me? What is that supposed to mean?"

He snorted and told her lightly, "I won't kill you with this stuff. Although… what a way to go if you did."

Ava hit him hard at that. "It wouldn't be the first time you went wild on me. At least this time you have my consent."

Rafe flashed a huge grin and went panther at her side. The kids came in and greeted Sorren as they sat for breakfast. Abby finished quickly and asked, "What's in that? I can smell it from here. Makes me feel weird. Is it something for Lio?"

Ava choked on her water and spat it back up. Coughing, she wheezed out, "No! It's… something for… your father. Don't you dare touch it, Abigail."

The young shapeshifter stared a moment then broke out in giggles. She poked Lio with a knowing look as she winked at him.

Lio let out a "eww" and pushed his plate away. "Can't you two not be doing gross stuff with each other every single day?"

Rafe laughed and promptly kissed Ava before replying, "If I didn't, boy, I'd be fucking everything around. But I think maybe you didn't want to know that."

Lio let out another eww and Ava hit Rafe again. "Don't go telling him that! I don't even want to think about who or what you would be screwing right now." Ava muttered under her breath to him.

Sorren raised her hand, "That'd be me. But never mind. Rafe, you haven't changed one bit in all these centuries. The same old bad boy." She laughed as she cleared away the dishes.

Ava clutched Rafe's hand hard and said through the bond,  _Don't you even dare go near her in that way again. You promised me._

 _And I don't break my promises, love. You're awfully cute when you're jealous, you know,_ was his answer to Ava.

Ava flickered her gaze to him and asked innocently,  _Just cute? Or is it only anger that makes me look hot?_

Rafe smirked,  _Oh, well. I guess you're hot in pretty much every mood. Except at that time of the month. You're just scary then._

Ava snorted and let her fingers play with his, and making the odd pattern on his leg,  _You try going through what I go through every month for a week and we'll see how you act._

 _Stop it. Or you might start things right here and now. Can you not feel my...excitement? Any more and it will be quite visible for your oh so innocent children._ Rafe warned with a soft growl.

Ava gave his leg one long rub before stopping, but she had one last thing to say,  _Did you know I get turned on when you growl at me?_

Rafe rumbled at her again, but said,  _Come on. Abby needs to go. Then we can try this stuff. And I will definitely be growling for you._

 _I was just getting you ready was all. But now that you mention it...I might not be in the mood after my precious baby girl leaves me with you._ Ava teased him lightly.

Rafe swatted her, then looked over at Abby. "Abigail? Are you ready to go?" His daughter looked at him and smiled. Everyone went outside. She went to her mother first, "You've been saying a lot of goodbyes lately. I'm sorry. But thank you for setting me free. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" She sighed as she wrapped herself in her mother's arms.

Ava sighed and pulled her daughter close to her. "I'm your mom. It's my job to worry about my children. You're younger than I am when I left home… though I guess I should be happy that you aren't running off with a random boy you just met without telling us. I feel bad for my parents now."

Abby grinned at her mom, "That's true. I'm sure who ever I meet will be interesting too. But probably no one will be as cool as my dad, or as awesome as my mom." She gave Ava one more hug, "Love you lots. And I can't promise to stay out of trouble. Didn't Dad tell me that well behaved women never make history? And I think you're included in there too."

Kissing her head, Ava tightened her arms and took in one last breath of her scent. "Just try to. And try to do what we talked about, and that I asked of you, if you start experimenting. It'll give me some peace of mind."

Abby smiled lovingly at her mother, then turned to Lio. "Little brother? Going to be okay? I'll check in on you now and then to make sure that you haven't accidentally poofed yourself away on some experiment gone awry."

Lio smiled sadly at his sister. He hated goodbyes as much as his mom. "I'm going to have to be okay. You know me… I'm always careful with my magic. Except for those two times." He said the last part sheepishly.

She smirked at him. "Yeah, Dad wouldn't let you get away with a third, that's true." She playfully swatted him on the butt, eliciting a yelp. "Going to miss me, even when I do that?"

Huffing, Lio gave a small shove before nodding seriously. "Yeah. I'll miss you. We'll always be family right?"

Abby gripped Lio in a big hug, "Always, little bro. Always." She pulled away from and tousled his hair. Now she turned to her father. "Dad?" She didn't need to say more when he engulfed her in a hug too. "Do me proud, as my daughter. I want to hear of your name around the world."

Rafe looked at his daughter and grinned. He wasn't terribly sad she was going. It was only right. And the years were long. She'd be there always. And she carried him with her, and Ava too. He looked forward to the new adventures starting with her, and knew he'd share them too. Switching to a unicorn, Rafe nodded his head at her. She turned as well, and solemnly touched horns and they lipped at each other's manes and withers tenderly. Rafe went human again and asked the others, "She said she is still willing to give her mane if you still want part of it, to call her. Last chance!" He finished with a chuckle.

Lio shook his head no. Ava hesitated before shaking her head no as well. Abby whinnied at them one more time, before going falcon and flying up. She circled them once, screeching her wild falcon cry, before shooting off again.

They stood there a moment, then Rafe spoke gently, "Lio, Sorren is waiting for you. Go get your first lesson." He turned to Ava, "And I know something we can do to cheer you right up."

Ava blinked back tears and watched Lio head off to Sorren. "She's gone, Rafe. I wonder if this is how my parents felt? I'll need to apologize to them while I still have the chance."

Rafe put his hand on her shoulder and told her, "She's not completely gone. And she has a better start than you did. Even than I did. For when I was born, I saw the gods and goddesses fade and be no more, except to feel them inside me. And then? I was on my own. A world out there, and not one clue about it. I raised myself, and marched the beat of my own drum. Abby has the best of both our worlds."

Ava sighed and moved towards him. Letting her head fall against his shoulder, she muttered, "Lio is going to be even harder. Then it's just the two of us again, I guess."

Rafe kissed the top of her head, "Just how it was in the beginning. I don't think I'll mind that much. It's not like they are dead and gone. And we will have the world for our oyster, love. What was the next thing on our bucket list? I've forgotten now."

Ava laughed softly, "I believe it was trying the volcano thing again. Now that I'm immortal. Along with this potion we have."

The shapeshifter laughed, "Oh yeah. The volcano. Well then. I'll find a good one and we'll go there. But the potion we can do now. Sorren said we can borrow her bedroom again. She's going out with Lio. So we'll have privacy. Are you game?"

"Let's do it. Though before we begin...I have a present that you'll like. If you wish to see it, that is."

Rafe turned dog and leaped about on Ava. He wagged his tail and barked happily.  _A present? For me?_  Jumping up and slobbering her again,  _What is it! I'm so excited!_

Laughing out loud now, Ava tried to push him off her. When he would not budge, she told him, "If you don't get off of me and let me go change… you'll never find out. It's something we haven't tried before. Much to my surprise."

 _Hm. I'm intrigued._ Rafe cocked his head at her, but jumped down. He trotted into the house, up the stairs into the bedroom, and flopped across the bed. He wagged his tail again as Ava came the stairs and barked sharply as in a  _hurry up_  way.

"You're too horny for your own good." She told him while carrying a small bag. Ignoring the other bark, she walked into the bathroom across the hall and got ready. Putting on the house coat she bought, she walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. Standing there, she asked shyly, "Are you ready to see?"

Rafe growled, then went human. He growled again and told her in a husky voice, "I am  **more**  than ready to see. Let's have it."

Slipping off the robe, she grinned at his reaction. She was wearing a more seductive bra and underwear than normal that was deep red colour. The colour she knew he liked best on her, but she had something. Throwing the bottle of chocolate at him, she told him, "You get to use that and the potion."

Rafe's eyes were almost popping out of his head, and he growled low in his throat in lust. "You are in for one hell of a ride, love." He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do know what the potion does, exactly?"

"I have a vague idea from all the comments you and Sorren have made. But I'm up for it. I did prove to you the other night that I can keep up with you if I wish to. Didn't I?" She asked him saucily.

He grinned and said, "You did, you vixen. This stuff… well, let's just say it really would kill a mortal. Normally when you get your release, it just lasts a minute, right? But this… would make it last far longer. Could even be up to five minutes. Maybe longer. It's just mind blowing. We'll be quite exhausted when the potion lets us go." He looked at the chocolate, "And that might just make things go faster."

Ava's eyes went a deep colour at that and she squirmed on the spot with growing need. Walking over to him and pushed him back enough for her to straddle him. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, "You're rubbing off on me it seems. All this talk has me going. You going to help or am I going to have to do it myself?"

Rafe smirked, and opened the potion bottle. He drank half of it, and offered the other half to Ava. After she had downed it too, he took the bottle and threw it across the room, to smash with a satisfying sound. Then he rolled her over and took her, kissing as he went. He claimed her once again, and thrilled as she let him. She claimed him as well, and Rafe growled in satisfaction. Ava was his one, his only, his mate. The one person every immortal knew without a doubt that belonged to the spawn of the gods, the shapeshifter Raphael Valentine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thank you to those who have read so far! This is not the end... nowhere near! The next story in this series is "Tomorrow Is Yesterday", and we hope you continue to enjoy the adventures of Rafe and Ava Valentine.

Next morning, they came back to the inn to say their goodbyes to Charlie and Ellie. Rafe gazed at them both and gently told them, "Thank you for being a safe haven all these years. To me, to my mate, and now my children. My instincts tell me this is our final goodbye. We will not see you in life again. May your journey to the other side be pleasant."

Ava snapped her head to Rafe and asked, "What do you mean we won't see them again in this life?"

Rafe sighed. He gave the elderly couple a glance and softly told her, "They are old, Ava. Our time with them has run out. We will live on centuries after they are gone. That is the price of immortality. Learning to say goodbye to everyone you ever knew, and only ever having their memories left to you."

Ava shook her head and made a sound of despair. She looked up at him with a pleading look, "No, not yet. I'm not ready to say goodbye, Rafe. When they die...that means  **my** family is close to dying… they are my family… I… please… no."

Rafe brushed her hair away from her face and held her gently. He cupped her chin in his warm hand and said, "I know exactly how you feel. How many countless people have I lost over the years? I can't begin to say. Look at them now, and understand how I felt when you were mortal, and I took you for my mate. I lived with the knowledge that this moment would come, except I would have been with you at the last. It's better this way. To see them alive and happy."

"This hurts so much. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you with your knowledge. How could you have chosen a mere mortal for mate with that knowledge?" Ava whispered as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

He smiled softly, and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Because I love you of course. There was no one else I truly loved. Only you. Did I have my doubts? Yes. But would I have chosen the same thing over again? Hell yeah."

Ava shut her eyes and leaned into his touch. Opening them again, they were watery but she was holding them back for later for when she was alone. "I don't want to say goodbye… but I will. Stay with me?"

Rafe kissed the top of her head, and the couple came near. Charlie had watery eyes too, but he said, "Ava, now you know part of why Rafe doesn't stay any place very long. Although as if anyone could tie him down anyway, the old scamp! Him and his tricks." He clapped Rafe on the back with humour. He was still hiding the pain in his heart. He never even thought that Rafe would move on from him and his wife. He'd been in their lives for… forever it seemed. But he understood without saying anything.

Ellie smiled a water logged smile and she had tears falling down her face. Walking over to the immortal couple, she hugged Rafe and whispered to him, "Don't do anything stupid to lose this girl. We won't be here to help you get her back again. Keep her safe, love her, and treasure each moment with her."

Rafe grinned and said, "Are you trying to say she's my better half? But I will. And I suppose I have to find someone else to pull my pranks on."

Ellie chuckled and patted his cheek in a motherly touch. "Never change, Rafe."

Rafe looked at both of them again, and went Pegasus. He shook out his wings and plucked two feathers for them. Brushing his great wings on their faces, he said,  _A keepsake. To pass along if you wish. Farewell._ He pulled his wings back into position and snorted softly at his family.

Ellie smiled gently at him and held her feather in her hands. Turning to Ava, she noticed the girl about to start crying and pulled her into a hug. "Oh sweetie. It'll be okay. Charlie and I have already made amends with everything and are very happy with how our lives have turned out. We have already said our goodbyes to the children and Rafe. You're the only one left." Glancing at Charlie, she pulled back and cupped Ava's chin, "Which is why we wish to hand this gift over to you, Ava. You'll understand it more than the other three in your family. Charlie, go get it and let Ava read it."

Charlie flashed a grin and popped off to the house. He soon returned and gave Ava a large envelope. "It gives us great pride and joy to give you this, lassie."

Ava glanced at them and then at the envelope. Turning it over, she opened it up and took out the piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read it. As she read it her eyes widened and when she finished it, she read it over again and again to make sure that it was true. Seeing the same words on the paper, Ava gingerly held it her hand when she threw herself onto the couple hugging them tightly. "Thank you. Thank you! This… I… We… thank you."

Rafe cocked his head at her and snagged her shirt with his teeth, dragging her close to him.  _What is it, love?_

She stumbled from his pull and let her knees give out. Staring at Rafe, she told him, "They left us the Inn. We own it once they die."

Rafe gave a surprised snort and glanced at the couple. At last he whickered,  _Huh. Tell them that humans are always surprising me. In all my near 660 years, I have never owned a home. I never needed one. But since I have you, might be nice. Thanks._

Ava told the elderly couple what Rafe had said and leaned her head against him and asked, "Might be nice because you have me? I have no idea if you just insulted me or complimented me."

_That, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out._ Rafe had a mischievous gleam in his eye.  _Are we going to just stand here or are we going? You know me and my limited patience for human rituals._ He bumped his head into Ava in a teasing manner.

Ava sighed and tightened her grip in him. "I don't want to go… but it is time, isn't it? You'll help me deal with this realization later?"

Rafe blew a breath on Ava.  _Of course. I'll tell you later too how I got them together. Through a trick of course. But come. Let's go._  He knelt down to make mounting easier after he whinnied at Charlie and Ellie.

Ava climbed on him and gave the elderly couple one last goodbye before Rafe took off. He circled the Inn twice, then led the way, with Abby and Lio following. As they flew onwards, Rafe was thoughtful as he told her,  _And that is another reason I was always a player, or a scamp as Charlie likes to call me. It's better to have a fling… or at least I thought that until I met you. Have fun with them, then move on. I only stayed with these two because they are my friends… and they know Nessie._

Ava sighed and curled her hands into his feathers,  _Did you ever consider not mating with me after you knew of your feelings for me? To protect yourself from hurt and let me live a human life with another human?_

_Yes. But I didn't choose to fall in love. It just happened. But that's why I was so ecstatic when you became immortal. But if it had seemed best, and you really wanted it, I would have let you go._ Rafe paused in thought before saying,  _Abby asked me once, when we thought you might be gone forever, what I would do. I told her I would return to my old roaming ways. I'd have left them both, after making sure they were okay of course._

_I told you years ago that I want you to be happy, if I were to die. Going back to your old ways and pushing the children away… that would mean that you weren't happy._

Rafe considered that. He snorted softly,  _Perhaps not. But you have made me truly happy, and that happiness would never come again. But I'd learn to live with it. Just like the others before you._

Ava felt her tears land on him,  _I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Rafe. Even more than Abby and Lio._

Turning his head to look at her, he asked innocently,  _Even if you prefer Abby's unicorn shape over me? A little bird told me that._

Smiling through her tears, Ava let out a small chuckle,  _Am I going to pay for that comment in some form?_

_Perhaps. Maybe I'll just dump you in the sea for that. You likely need a cool down._  Rafe laughed as he bucked gently in such a way that Ava got stimulated.

Ava let out a small squeak and her legs tightened around him as she moved with his motion to keep seated.  _If you keep doing that you know what's going to happen right?_

Rafe blew out an amused snort but Abby flew to Ava before he could answer.  _Mom? What's the matter with you both? There's no big wind current and Dad's flying like he's drunk._

"Nothing's the matter. Your father is just being himself. You have nothing to worry about Abby. Go back to flying." Ava told her daughter before Rafe could get a word in otherwise. Abby really didn't need to know what he was doing to her.

As Abby took off again, Rafe's laughter came through the bond.  _You know what? Our innocent daughter won't be innocent much longer._

_You rotten ass. Did you get me aroused for no reason? I don't want to think about that… she's still too young in my eyes to be doing stuff like that._

Rafe gave another gentle buck in reply but kept flying. After a few hours, he swooped down to a small house in a forested area. Tucking his wings so he wouldn't hit any trees, Rafe managed a smooth landing. He whinnied imperiously and waited for a response.

Soon a gorgeous flame haired woman approached and wrapped her arms around Rafe's neck and mane and kissed his forehead. "Rafe! Even as that Pegasus, hot and handsome as ever, love."

_Love?_ Ava asked him through the bond as she jealously studied the witch. Compared to her, Ava really was plain and simple. Sliding off Rafe, the doubts started entering her mind as she compared herself to the redheaded witch.

Rafe turned human and laughed. "Why, thank you Sorren. And this is Ava." The witch peered at Ava and asked, "Oh, this is the little wife? How are you, dear?"

Ava let out a small growl at the little wife part and snapped quietly, "I'm fine."

Rafe chuckled and looked across at Lio and told Sorren, "This is your student, Helios Valentine. Or Lio. Come on, boy. Greet your new teacher."

Lio nodded and walked over to his parents. Looking between them, he saw his mom give him a tight smile. He wondered what got her so mad? Turning to the witch, he said politely, "Hello, Ma'am. I'm Lio. Thank you for taking me under your wing to teach me." Giving his mom another glance, he tugged on Rafe's shirt and asked him, "What's wrong with mom? She's been acting strange since the middle of flight over here."

Rafe smirked and laid his hand on Lio. At this point, he still rarely spoke to him silently as a human, but he did so now.  _Because my dear lad, the only way Sorren agreed to this was to call in a favour. A sexual one. So, your mother has her panties in a wad because she'd rather not do this. Nevermind… she'll think differently once we are done… doing what we agreed on._

Lio screwed his nose up and his mouth curled down, but asked quietly so his mom wouldn't hear, "Are you hurting her by doing this? Because if you are...I don't want to go with it. Mom's feelings are more important than learning magic."

Rafe shook his head.  _No, boy. She's fine. It's a one time deal. And she can live with it for once._ Rafe grinned at him,  _And when you're done… I can't wait for you to help us out in certain areas. Sorren has many tricks up her sleeve. Her… magical… uh… prowess in the intimate area is well known. And you'll learn all about that, when you're ready._

Lio gave Rafe a very doubtful look before he said, "She does live with it all the time. But if you're sure...I don't want to be here when you're with Sorren."

Rafe winked and clapped Lio on the shoulder before playfully shoving him away. Sorren had been chatting with Abby and now looked at him. "Well, well. Welcome back to my home, shapeshifter." Rafe grinned and told the kids to make themselves scarce. "Sorren, Ava would like to make a counter offer on the little agreement we made. Love? Are you going to tell her or shall I?"

Ava felt her face go red again at her offer and she moved closer to Rafe and told them, "You can. I had enough trouble suggesting it to you."

He gave a hearty laugh and told Sorren, "Ava is a bit… jealous. I am her mate after all. What she suggested was… a threesome of sorts. Without actual sex. Pleasure only. Was that right, Ava?"

Ava knew her face was a dark red by now and nodded to his answer.

Sorren giggled and told them, "Well that sounds like fun. I can definitely do that. Anything else, my naughty shapeshifter?"

Rafe flashed a smile and said, "Yeah, some of your... _special_ … potion. You know… the one that makes you...yeah?"

Sorren gave Ava a long look and tittered, "Oh of course. That is not an issue. You know what? Only a few can handle that. He can. He must have trained you well for that, Ava."

"I guess you can say that. You'll never find out if he did or not." Ava huffed out.

Sorren snorted and asked, "Well, are we having playtime now or are we waiting until later tonight after the kids are in bed?"

"Now, while they're away and won't be in hearing distance." Ava answered quickly.

Rafe laughed again and took Ava's hand and without waiting for Sorren, led the way by memory to the bedroom. He instantly morphed his clothes away and asked, "Ava? You ready for this? It'll be fun. I promise. And it's for Lio, remember."

Making sure that Sorren wasn't near them yet, Ava looked up at Rafe with some panic, "I don't know what to do!"

He smiled and told her, "Just roll with it. You do me, and I'll do her. Then we'll switch it up. She'll do me as I do you. Unless you got a better idea."

Giving him a look, she said, "That'll have to do I guess. Still don't like the second part of this. Just putting that out there."

Rafe kissed her, and whispered against her lips, "I love you. Don't forget that."

"Okay. I won't. For you...I'll do I do have one favour to ask of you before she arrives." She whispered back.

_What is it, love?_ Rafe asked through the bond as he kissed her again.

_Can you help me get undressed and forgetting about what… we're supposed to do soon? I'm too wound up to do it myself._ She asked with embarrassment.

Rafe smirked and gently took her clothes off and laid her on the bed. He was kissing her again when Sorren came.

The witch took in the situation and softly joined them. Rafe guided Ava in everything kindly, even when he raged with lust. At last, everyone was exhausted. Sorren propped up on an elbow while she was on one side of Rafe, while Ava was on the other. "Well, Ava, was that as bad as you thought? Or better?"

Ava took comfort in the fact that Rafe's arms were around her and not Sorren, when she glanced up at the witch. "I'm not sure yet. It was...different and interesting."

Rafe leaned over and kissed Ava's lips, then kissed Sorren's. He said, "Well I very much enjoyed that. Ava? Would you do it again?"

Letting her head rest on him, Ava took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. Maybe?"

Sorren giggled, "Well, I'd be up for it if you are. But you are the mate for him. I'm friends with Rafe, but did you know I once fancied him for myself?" She gave a wry smile, "Couldn't do it. I have to give you kudos for actually taming this wild beast." She ran her fingers down Rafe's chest as she so said.

Ava watched Sorren's fingers before saying, "No, I never knew that.  _Someone_ forgot to mention that to me." At that she gave Rafe a glare before turning her gaze back to Sorren in curiosity this time. "You don't have to answer, but why couldn't you do it?"

The witch replied as she softly traced on Rafe's chest, "Because he never stayed long enough. A day here and there and he was gone. You don't know what he was like before you, but that's what he did. Blow in, set you afire, then off again before you even blink."

Ava reached over and grabbed Sorren's hand in hers. Squeezing her hand gently, Ava took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry that happened to you...but I'm glad he never did that to me. I wouldn't have handled it as well as you seem to be. I mean a few weeks after we first met...he offered to let me hear him in my head. I slapped him across the face and called him a pig for even thinking of trying it on me."

Sorren laughed, but Rafe groaned. "Girls, girls. Are you going to keep talking like I'm not here? And Sorren… the more you do that to my chest, the more you're turning me on. And Ava, love, we've come a long way since that."

"With a few hiccups like meeting Rolfe." Ava said as she let go of Sorren's hand and placed hers over his heart and let her fingers move to the beat of it.

Sorren snorted at both of them, and simply told Ava, "I would have loved to have seen that slap. But I'll leave you both for now. You can have this room for tonight. I'll give your potion for tomorrow. If you actually survive it, I'll make a batch before you go. But one more thing, Rafe." She threw on a house coat and leaned forward and kissed him deeply once more. Then she left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Ava was propped up on an elbow and leaning over him. "I'm only going to admit this to you and only you. If I  **ever**  hear this get around to anyone...you will pay dearly for talking about it." She gave him that warning before leaning down to whisper in his ear as she nibbled on it, "I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought I would. I would consider doing it again...but I'm still aroused from your little stunt earlier."

Rafe grinned and said, "Ah, you want the real thing, do you? Well, I can fix that problem." He rolled over on Ava and kissed her passionately as he cured her issues. When his job was done, neither bothered getting dressed again before falling asleep.

The next day, Sorren had a little bottle. She handed it to Rafe with a knowing look. "I don't need to tell you how to use this. And I trust you with Ava. Just saying." Rafe winked at her and gave his mate a sheepish smile.

Ava huffed and gave him a half-hearted glare as she asked, "She trusts you with me? What is that supposed to mean?"

He snorted and told her lightly, "I won't kill you with this stuff. Although… what a way to go if you did."

Ava hit him hard at that. "It wouldn't be the first time you went wild on me. At least this time you have my consent."

Rafe flashed a huge grin and went panther at her side. The kids came in and greeted Sorren as they sat for breakfast. Abby finished quickly and asked, "What's in that? I can smell it from here. Makes me feel weird. Is it something for Lio?"

Ava choked on her water and spat it back up. Coughing, she wheezed out, "No! It's… something for… your father. Don't you dare touch it, Abigail."

The young shapeshifter stared a moment then broke out in giggles. She poked Lio with a knowing look as she winked at him.

Lio let out a "eww" and pushed his plate away. "Can't you two not be doing gross stuff with each other every single day?"

Rafe laughed and promptly kissed Ava before replying, "If I didn't, boy, I'd be fucking everything around. But I think maybe you didn't want to know that."

Lio let out another eww and Ava hit Rafe again. "Don't go telling him that! I don't even want to think about who or what you would be screwing right now." Ava muttered under her breath to him.

Sorren raised her hand, "That'd be me. But never mind. Rafe, you haven't changed one bit in all these centuries. The same old bad boy." She laughed as she cleared away the dishes.

Ava clutched Rafe's hand hard and said through the bond,  _Don't you even dare go near her in that way again. You promised me._

_And I don't break my promises, love. You're awfully cute when you're jealous, you know,_ was his answer to Ava.

Ava flickered her gaze to him and asked innocently,  _Just cute? Or is it only anger that makes me look hot?_

Rafe smirked,  _Oh, well. I guess you're hot in pretty much every mood. Except at that time of the month. You're just scary then._

Ava snorted and let her fingers play with his, and making the odd pattern on his leg,  _You try going through what I go through every month for a week and we'll see how you act._

_Stop it. Or you might start things right here and now. Can you not feel my...excitement? Any more and it will be quite visible for your oh so innocent children._ Rafe warned with a soft growl.

Ava gave his leg one long rub before stopping, but she had one last thing to say,  _Did you know I get turned on when you growl at me?_

Rafe rumbled at her again, but said,  _Come on. Abby needs to go. Then we can try this stuff. And I will definitely be growling for you._

_I was just getting you ready was all. But now that you mention it...I might not be in the mood after my precious baby girl leaves me with you._ Ava teased him lightly.

Rafe swatted her, then looked over at Abby. "Abigail? Are you ready to go?" His daughter looked at him and smiled. Everyone went outside. She went to her mother first, "You've been saying a lot of goodbyes lately. I'm sorry. But thank you for setting me free. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" She sighed as she wrapped herself in her mother's arms.

Ava sighed and pulled her daughter close to her. "I'm your mom. It's my job to worry about my children. You're younger than I am when I left home… though I guess I should be happy that you aren't running off with a random boy you just met without telling us. I feel bad for my parents now."

Abby grinned at her mom, "That's true. I'm sure who ever I meet will be interesting too. But probably no one will be as cool as my dad, or as awesome as my mom." She gave Ava one more hug, "Love you lots. And I can't promise to stay out of trouble. Didn't Dad tell me that well behaved women never make history? And I think you're included in there too."

Kissing her head, Ava tightened her arms and took in one last breath of her scent. "Just try to. And try to do what we talked about, and that I asked of you, if you start experimenting. It'll give me some peace of mind."

Abby smiled lovingly at her mother, then turned to Lio. "Little brother? Going to be okay? I'll check in on you now and then to make sure that you haven't accidentally poofed yourself away on some experiment gone awry."

Lio smiled sadly at his sister. He hated goodbyes as much as his mom. "I'm going to have to be okay. You know me… I'm always careful with my magic. Except for those two times." He said the last part sheepishly.

She smirked at him. "Yeah, Dad wouldn't let you get away with a third, that's true." She playfully swatted him on the butt, eliciting a yelp. "Going to miss me, even when I do that?"

Huffing, Lio gave a small shove before nodding seriously. "Yeah. I'll miss you. We'll always be family right?"

Abby gripped Lio in a big hug, "Always, little bro. Always." She pulled away from and tousled his hair. Now she turned to her father. "Dad?" She didn't need to say more when he engulfed her in a hug too. "Do me proud, as my daughter. I want to hear of your name around the world."

Rafe looked at his daughter and grinned. He wasn't terribly sad she was going. It was only right. And the years were long. She'd be there always. And she carried him with her, and Ava too. He looked forward to the new adventures starting with her, and knew he'd share them too. Switching to a unicorn, Rafe nodded his head at her. She turned as well, and solemnly touched horns and they lipped at each other's manes and withers tenderly. Rafe went human again and asked the others, "She said she is still willing to give her mane if you still want part of it, to call her. Last chance!" He finished with a chuckle.

Lio shook his head no. Ava hesitated before shaking her head no as well. Abby whinnied at them one more time, before going falcon and flying up. She circled them once, screeching her wild falcon cry, before shooting off again.

They stood there a moment, then Rafe spoke gently, "Lio, Sorren is waiting for you. Go get your first lesson." He turned to Ava, "And I know something we can do to cheer you right up."

Ava blinked back tears and watched Lio head off to Sorren. "She's gone, Rafe. I wonder if this is how my parents felt? I'll need to apologize to them while I still have the chance."

Rafe put his hand on her shoulder and told her, "She's not completely gone. And she has a better start than you did. Even than I did. For when I was born, I saw the gods and goddesses fade and be no more, except to feel them inside me. And then? I was on my own. A world out there, and not one clue about it. I raised myself, and marched the beat of my own drum. Abby has the best of both our worlds."

Ava sighed and moved towards him. Letting her head fall against his shoulder, she muttered, "Lio is going to be even harder. Then it's just the two of us again, I guess."

Rafe kissed the top of her head, "Just how it was in the beginning. I don't think I'll mind that much. It's not like they are dead and gone. And we will have the world for our oyster, love. What was the next thing on our bucket list? I've forgotten now."

Ava laughed softly, "I believe it was trying the volcano thing again. Now that I'm immortal. Along with this potion we have."

The shapeshifter laughed, "Oh yeah. The volcano. Well then. I'll find a good one and we'll go there. But the potion we can do now. Sorren said we can borrow her bedroom again. She's going out with Lio. So we'll have privacy. Are you game?"

"Let's do it. Though before we begin...I have a present that you'll like. If you wish to see it, that is."

Rafe turned dog and leaped about on Ava. He wagged his tail and barked happily.  _A present? For me?_  Jumping up and slobbering her again,  _What is it! I'm so excited!_

Laughing out loud now, Ava tried to push him off her. When he would not budge, she told him, "If you don't get off of me and let me go change… you'll never find out. It's something we haven't tried before. Much to my surprise."

_Hm. I'm intrigued._ Rafe cocked his head at her, but jumped down. He trotted into the house, up the stairs into the bedroom, and flopped across the bed. He wagged his tail again as Ava came the stairs and barked sharply as in a  _hurry up_  way.

"You're too horny for your own good." She told him while carrying a small bag. Ignoring the other bark, she walked into the bathroom across the hall and got ready. Putting on the house coat she bought, she walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. Standing there, she asked shyly, "Are you ready to see?"

Rafe growled, then went human. He growled again and told her in a husky voice, "I am  **more**  than ready to see. Let's have it."

Slipping off the robe, she grinned at his reaction. She was wearing a more seductive bra and underwear than normal that was deep red colour. The colour she knew he liked best on her, but she had something. Throwing the bottle of chocolate at him, she told him, "You get to use that and the potion."

Rafe's eyes were almost popping out of his head, and he growled low in his throat in lust. "You are in for one hell of a ride, love." He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do know what the potion does, exactly?"

"I have a vague idea from all the comments you and Sorren have made. But I'm up for it. I did prove to you the other night that I can keep up with you if I wish to. Didn't I?" She asked him saucily.

He grinned and said, "You did, you vixen. This stuff… well, let's just say it really would kill a mortal. Normally when you get your release, it just lasts a minute, right? But this… would make it last far longer. Could even be up to five minutes. Maybe longer. It's just mind blowing. We'll be quite exhausted when the potion lets us go." He looked at the chocolate, "And that might just make things go faster."

Ava's eyes went a deep colour at that and she squirmed on the spot with growing need. Walking over to him and pushed him back enough for her to straddle him. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, "You're rubbing off on me it seems. All this talk has me going. You going to help or am I going to have to do it myself?"

Rafe smirked, and opened the potion bottle. He drank half of it, and offered the other half to Ava. After she had downed it too, he took the bottle and threw it across the room, to smash with a satisfying sound. Then he rolled her over and took her, kissing as he went. He claimed her once again, and thrilled as she let him. She claimed him as well, and Rafe growled in satisfaction. Ava was his one, his only, his mate. The one person every immortal knew without a doubt that belonged to the spawn of the gods, the shapeshifter Raphael Valentine.


End file.
